When Two Stubborn Souls Collide
by DarkestDestiny06
Summary: COMPLETE! Takes place in the '3 missing years'. Does not follow the time line perfectly. Some OOC. Some Yamcha bashing. The usual. This is my version of the classic tale of how Bulma and Vegeta got together. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic. So if you want to either compliment me or insult me, go right ahead. Either way, it's a review. There will be some scenes from movies in this fic, just a few. So if you pin point them out in the story, then that must mean your a movie freak like me. I will name them at the end of the story. Okay, on with the show! um... story! Ya, story. (Cough)

"Talking" _'Thinking'_ _TV, Letter, etc._ (Author's note, background)  
_

* * *

_

When Two Stubborn Souls Collide

By DarkestDestiny2006

The sunlight flew through the window and fell upon the face of the sleeping blue haired beauty. Her eyes began to twitch until she slowly opened them and gazed upon the clock that read 7:30 AM. She moans and pulls the light blue blanket over her head. Just as sleep was about to consume her again, the noise from her new alarm clock was banging on the door.

"Woman! Get your lazy fat ass out here and fix me my breakfast so I can go train to save your pathetic mud ball planet and it's weaklings from those tin cans in a few years!"

"Go away, Vegeta!"

The door suddenly bursts open and the almighty Prince of Sayains walks to the bed and pulls the blanket off, grabs her fragile body none to gently and drags her to the kitchen and drops her on the cold tile.

"Jerk."

She gets up and heads to the refrigerator and gets the ingredients she needs. Vegeta does his trademark smirk and sits at his usual place at the table. When she finally finished making his royal pain in the butt's breakfast, a meal that could feed a whole army, she places it in front of him and was about to start making her own breakfast when…

"Woman, this taste like shit! How do you expect me to eat this?"

"First of all, I have a name! It's Bulma! B-U-L-M-A! Second of all, if you don't like it, then fix your own damn breakfast!"

"I would not dare to stain my lips with your human name. I will not grant you the honor of hearing your name pass thru my mouth. You are not worthy enough. I am royalty and there fore, do not have to cook myself things to eat. That is your purpose in life, to provide edible food and fix my gravity room."

Bulma had steam coming out of her ears and was about to say something when her mother came in.

"Oh! Good morning dear. You're up earlier then you usually are. I'll go make you some breakfast. How is our house guest today?"

"Humph."

Bulma storms off to her room, cursing all the way. Vegeta shrugs and finishes eating his distasteful food and walks outside to the GR.

> > > > >

"One of these days that little prick is going to get himself killed. Like I care."

She walks into her bathroom and takes a shower and all that other womanly stuff. About 15 minutes later, she goes down stairs to eat breakfast and then heads to her personal lab. A few hours later, her mother comes and knocks on the lab door.

"Sweetie, your boyfriend is on the phone."

"Hang on a second."

Bulma gets to the door and mutters a thank you and sits back down.

"Hello."

"Hey Babe! What's up?"

"Not much. Just doing some work on some prototypes."

"Want to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Sure. Is 8:00 okay?"

"That's fine! Okay, talk to you later babe. Bye!"

"B-"

The phone went dead.

"-ye."

Bulma lets out a sigh and gets back to work.

> > > > >

Around 8:05 PM, the doorbell rings. Vegeta was watching a movie called 'BraveHeart' and choose to ignore the bells because he was to engross into the movie. The doorbell rang several more times and a very irritated Vegeta went to answer the door.

"What!"

A startled Yamcha is what he saw.

"Um…is…Bulma there?"

Vegeta growled and slammed the door in his face.

"Woman! Your weakling mate is here!"

He sat back down on the coach to watch the movie when Bulma came down. His eyes widened at what he saw. She was wearing a black mini skirt, tube top, and high heels and a black leather jacket. Her outfit left nothing to the imagination. It was like a second skin. She had her puffy hair straightened and it was shoulder length long. He felt his manhood start to harden and placed his hands in his lap so it would not show.

"Hey Vegeta, your dinner is in the microwave, just press start when you get hungry."

"I'm always hungry, woman."

"Whatever, I won't be back for a while."

"I can survive without you."

"Riiight. Well, see you later."

She closed the door and left with Yamcha.

'Damn woman.'

He paused the movie and went to take a cold shower.

> > > > >

They arrived at the Italian restaurant and the waiter took their orders. Yamcha talked about his baseball career while Bulma stared at her meal and didn't pay to much attention to Yamcha.

"Babe, what's the matter? You've barely touched your food."

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just thinking, that's all."

"Your thinking of him, aren't you?"

"Who?"

"What do you mean who? That cold blooded killer that lives with you, that's who!"

"What! No!"

"Don't lie to me!"

"I can't believe you would even think such a thing! Don't you trust me?"

"Well…"

"Yamcha, take me home!"

"Why? So you can go screw him?"

"Just do it!"

Bulma paid the bill and waited for Yamcha at the door of his car. A few minutes later, she sees him come out with a blonde and sees him hand the blonde a napkin with his phone number on it. Bulma's face was as red as a tomato and she marches away from the car into the direction of her home. About an hour later, she arrives at her home. She opens the door and sees Vegeta watching the end of the movie.

"Back so soon? Did your weakling mate find somebody richer to sleep with?"

She flips him off and storms to her room with the door slamming behind her. Vegeta could hear a few objects being thrown at the wall of her bedroom, a scream of frustration and then a thud to the floor, followed by sobs. He gazed upon the stairs for a few minutes. He shrugs and turns back to the movie. A half-hour later, she drags herself off the floor and crawls to her bed.

'Why do I stay with that horny bastard? I know that he cheats on me and yet I always forgive him… Am I really that desperate? All he's going to do is use me until he gets every penny out of me, or when he finally gets laid with me. Ph, like that will ever happen.'

She sighs and looks at the broken picture frame on the floor that's surrounded by pieces of glass and ripped up pictures of Yamcha. Tears start to slide down her cheek. She pulls the covers over her head to avoid eye contact with the mess and cries herself to sleep.

* * *

Okay, first chapter done. I will update every other day. There will be 4 pages or so in every chapter. 

(You + Reviews Update) (Hint Hint)

Until next time, fare well! (Fades into the darkness)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, Chapter 2! Oh ya, I forgot to put the Disclaimer note down, opps. Well, it's not like I have to. I'm pretty sure you guys know that I'm not the owner of DBZ. And if you did…well…you might want to see a doctor about that then. One more thing, I was wondering why I only got reviews from registered people. Then I realized that I forgot to disable the 'no anonymous review' button. Um…sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. If I did, it would be mostly about Vegeta and that would be a great disappointment to other DBZ fans that like the other characters better. (This will be the only Disclaimer note.)

* * *

Bulma wakes up to the smell of pancakes, which could only mean one thing. It's Sunday, the day before her big meeting at Capsule Corporation. She got dressed and headed down stairs to the kitchen to eat her breakfast. Her mother was next to the stove cooking and her father was reading the newspaper while Vegeta was eating his breakfast. She took a seat across from Vegeta while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Vegeta looked up and just stared at her face for a few minutes.

"What?"

Vegeta snaps out of his trance and gets back to eating.

'_That was weird.'_

"Good morning pumpkin. Are you ready for the meeting tomorrow?"

"Yes daddy, I am."

Her mother turns around with a plate of pancakes as soon as she hears her daughter's voice fill the room.

"Morning my little sunflower. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Here you go, eat up. I want my little girl to get all the brain food she needs. Oh honey, did you have a rough night last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh… um… nothing dear. Just finish eating your pancakes."

_'Okay, that was also weird.'_

Bulma caught Vegeta staring at her again.

"Why do you keep on looking at me?"

"You haven't a clue, do you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Vegeta just smirked and went back to eating. After Bulma finished eating she went back up stairs to take a shower. As she looked into her mirror, she realized why Vegeta and her mother were staring at her oddly. She was still in her cloths from yesterday except they were all wrinkly, her hair was frizzy, she had mascara stains all over her face from crying, her skin was very pale, she had bags under her eyes, and her eyes were blood shot. Her dad was to busy reading the newspaper to notice. She stared at her reflection with a horrified expression.

_'Is that me? I can't believe I cried over that ass hole. He's not worth the trouble.'_

She took off her clothes and put them in her hamper. She turned on the shower and got in without checking the temperature. It was cold, but she didn't seem to notice. She just stood there in the shower for a half-hour thinking of the grim future with her so-called trusted boyfriend. She finally snaps out of her trance and gets out to dry her self-off and got dressed. She puts on blue jeans and a red tank top while putting her hair up into a ponytail. She heads down stairs to her lab, but unfortunately runs into Vegeta.

"Woman, I expect my dinner to be ready by the time I return from my training."

"I'm going to be working all day, so you're going to have to ask my mother to make it for you."

"Your harpy of a mother is at one of her flower club meetings, so you will be the one cooking for dinner."

"Well, I don't feel like doing it so y-"

"I didn't say you had a choice in the matter."

"And if I refuse?"

"Do you think it wise to mess with a hungry Sayain?"

Bulma recalled what happened the last time she did not feed Vegeta. He kept on shooting ki blasts at every thing she owned until she finally agreed to make him food.

"Fine."

She starts to walk away when she was stopped by Vegeta's voice.

"This time woman, make it edible."

'_Oh that's it!'_

She mumbles a few curse words and changes her direction from the lab to the front door. Vegeta does his usual smirk and walks to the GR. Bulma heads to her drive way and pulls out a capsule containing a black motorcycle. She taps her foot while waiting for the smoke to clear. She gets on the motorcycle and speeds away.

> > > > >

Vegeta was doing his one fingered handstand push-ups when his stomach began to grumble.

_'Just a few more.'_

"998, 999, 1,000"

He does a back flip and commands the computer to put the gravity back to normal. He leaves the GR and heads to the kitchen and finds Bulma writing some numbers on a paper, but to his disappointment, no food. He growls and enters the kitchen.

"Woman, I thought I told you t-"

"Before you start screaming your little head off, let me explain why you see no food. I was out around the city all day going to different restaurants getting their phone numbers and their menus. I put each restaurant on speed dial. Here are the menus I got. Just read them and whatever you feel like having, just press the number of the restaurant that has the food you want, tell them what you want, and tell them to put it on C.C. bill. The food should arrive within the hour. Now you won't have to suffer from my awful cooking and I won't have to see your ugly face as often. So we both get our ways. Is that good enough for you?"

"For once you did something right."

"One more thing, since you were so engrossed into that movie you saw last night, I went and searched in my family's movie library and found a movie you might like. Here you go."

Vegeta eyed her weirdly and cautiously took the movie from her hand. It was called 'The Patriot'.

"Since you've finished training for the day, I brought you this movie so that you would have something to occupy yourself until the food arrives."

"Very well, woman. Your assistance is no longer required at the moment. You may leave now."

"Oh, thank you oh so much your majesty, it has brought my family and I great honor to serve you. If you need anything else, PLEASE don't hesitate to ask."

"It's about time you learned your place, woman."

"I was being sarcastic."

"I already knew that. You don't need to explain yourself to me. You might hurt your puny brain from thinking to hard."

"Oh, Vegeta. I didn't know that you cared, that is so sweet."

"Woman, I don't 'do' sweet and I don't care for you."

"Whatever."

"That's your answer to everything when you can't think of anything else to say."

"Oh, shut up."

Bulma left the kitchen and went to her lab to finish the prototype for the meeting tomorrow. Vegeta took the menus and looked thru them to see what would satisfy his Sayain hunger until he realized that Bulma cut him off in mid sentence and called his face ugly. He turned around, but Bulma had already left.

_'I'll get her later.'_

_> > > > > _

About an hour later, Bulma finished her prototype earlier then expected so she decided to go watch some TV before bed. As she exited her lab, she heard screaming. Bulma followed the sounds into the house and it led her to the front door. She saw Vegeta firing little ki blasts at the delivery guy like they do in western movies to make them dance. Vegeta was laughing his head off in a maniacal kind of way.

"Vegeta! What are you doing!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well, stop it!"

"Fine, he was getting boring anyway."

Vegeta started to aim the ki ball at the man's heart. The man stood still in horror while pissing in his pants. Bulma went wide-eyed and slammed the door before Vegeta could fire. The ki ball disintegrated and Vegeta gave Bulma a questioning look.

"Why were you going to kill that poor man?"

"You told me to stop it."

"Ya, so?"

"I was going to blast him so he would stop."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Humph."

"Why were you shouting at him in the first place?"

"He came and dropped the food off, but he just stood there staring at me. I told him to get lost and yet he still sat there staring at me. He lifted his hand up in front of my face and rubbed his fingers together. So I started shooting ki blasts at him so he would go away and that's when you came in."

Bulma stood there thinking for a few seconds.

"Oh, he wanted a tip! I forgot to give you money for the tip! Poor guy."

Vegeta grunted and picked up his food and took it to the couch so that he could watch the movie Bulma suggested and eat at the same time. Bulma started to giggle.

"What's wrong with you, woman?"

"Nothing, I just thought it was funny when the guy wet his pants and ran off screaming bloody murder."

She giggled again and Vegeta smirked.

"I'm going to make some popcorn, do you want anything?"

"Milk."

Bulma walks toward the kitchen and says, "Yes, I would like to have some milk please. Oh, of course you can have some milk Vegeta. Thank you Bulma. You're quiet welcome Vegeta. Bulma you're too kind."

Vegeta snorted and turned to the TV.

About ten minutes later, Bulma returned with her and Vegeta's food items. Bulma saw plates upon plates of used plastic plates to the right of Vegeta.

_'Man, he eats fast.'_

She sat on the couch and handed Vegeta his milk. He swallowed it all in one gulp.

"Popcorn?"

Vegeta thought for a few seconds and replied with a grunt. She sat closer to him so that he could reach the bowl of popcorn. They sat silently thru most of the movie. When there was a battle scene going on, Vegeta was laughing when he saw some guy's head get blown off. At some point in the movie, Vegeta felt something on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw that Bulma was sleeping with her head on his shoulder. He was about to shove her off, but suddenly changed his mind. He watched the rest of the movie and turned it off. He got up to go to bed while Bulma's body slowly slid down until it hit the soft cushions of the couch. Vegeta was about to head upstairs when he suddenly stopped. He looked like he was having a fight inside his head. He sighed in defeat and went back to the couch. He gently picked up Bulma and carried her up stairs to her room. Everything in her room was either light blue or white. He placed her under the covers of her bed. He stood there for a few moments looking at her face and moved a few strands of hair away from her closed eyelids. He finally left her room and went to his own, which was right next to hers. Everything in his room was either dark blue or black. He took off his clothes and put them in the hamper that was provided for him with all the other stuff he used. He slipped himself under the dark blue covers of his bed and lay there, staring at the ceiling thinking of what came over him. He shrugged it off and went to his dreamless sleep.

* * *

Okay, chapter 2 done. I once again apologize to you guys for forgetting to disable the 'no anonymous review' button. I feel really bad about that. I hope you guys don't think I did that on purpose, because you all have the right to give your opinion whether you are a registered member or not. Well, if you don't want to give me a review, then that's fine. I probably deserve it for my stupidity. I hope I didn't loose any readers.

(You + Reviews more chapters!)

Okay, well, until next time, farewell! (Fades into the darkness.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! I was in such a rush to go to school that I didn't get the chance to answer my reviewer's questions/comments in the last chapter I put up (which I had 5 minutes until I had to leave. Hey, at least you know I cared more about you guys seeing the next chapter then being late for school). Well, here goes nothing.

RosardoZBT – First chapter: I totally agree with you about the 'nice Vegeta' thingy, but like all romance fics, there will be some OC stuff eventually. No matter how annoying it is. It's not like they ever showed Vegeta being romantic in DBZ or DBGT. It's impossible to make him romantic in his character, but that's why I like him, no mushy crap. Second chapter: Yes it will be more then 5 chapters. Good instincts. Thanks for both of your reviews; they really mean a lot. Oh ya, and you get bragging rights for being my first reviewer! (Hands Rosa a T-Shirt with a picture of Vegeta doing his trademark smirk with arms crossed and above him it says 'True Vegeta Fan' and says 'Badman' in the back. No, it's not a pink shirt.)

i take people's whits - First chapter: Don't we all love the Yamcha bashings? Here's your prize for being the second reviewer! (Hands whits a Yamcha doll and when it's squeezed, it's eyes pop out and bloody bruises appear all over him with a black flag that pops out of his mouth and written in red letters 'True Yamcha Bashing Fan' on the flag.) Second chapter: I was wondering if anybody would notice the Mel Gibson movie thingy. I am a fan of his; he is my third favorite actor (no, I don't have dreamy thoughts about him, I just like his acting. I have never had any dreamy thoughts about anybody. Kind of hard to believe, I know. I'm 16 and I haven't had any thought about sex at all! How can this be? Maybe it's because I got hit on the head too many times when I was little…well, I still get hit in the head a lot these days.) I even memorized the whole battle speech he does. (Even others speeches from other movies. See? I am a movie freak!) The reason why I putted those two movies in there were because those movies kind of fitted Vegeta's personality. You know, like his loyalty, revenge, thirst for blood, his suffering, etc. Plus 'BraveHeart' is my favorite movie. Thanks for both of your reviews; they mean so much to me.

bebex2xsweet - Second chapter: Ek to you too. Continue? (bebex uses jedi mind trick on Destiny. Destiny's eyes roll to the back of her head and talks in a zombie like voice.) Yes, I shall continue, my master (drool falls out of her mouth). Uhhhhh... (bebex snaps Destiny out of her trance) What? oh! Yes, well, thanks for the review! It means a great deal to me.

SesshomaruMegumi - Second chapter: I really agree with you on the confusion detail thingy. There're a lot of stories were people take up a whole chapter just to explain the persons surroundings and feelings and then theirs barley any action in that whole chapter. It's like time frozen in place and we just sit there, waiting for the person to finish the details, then time unfreezes and the story continues. I personally would just like to continue with the story, not sit there for a half an hour reading about what the place looks like or what the character is wearing and then when they start talking again, I forget why they were there in the first place. That's why most stories are so long. After reading all that information and then the story continues, do you actually still imagine what the person looks like as they are talking? Most people don't. Well, my story won't be as long as others since I don't put a lot of detail down, but the plot matters more then the detail, right? (Well, that's just my opinion) Oh ya! Don't worry, I won't let you down on this story or any others that I might make in the furture. Thanks for the review! It makes me feel oh so fuzzy inside. (Takes a chainsaw and shoves it down her throat, then coughs out a hiarball.) Ya, I haven't had a trim done in weeks. It's a jungle in there.

* * *

Bulma woke up the next day feeling a little drowsier then usual. She looked at the clock on her nightstand. It read 7:44 AM. She turned and faced the wall. About ten seconds later, her eyes shot open. 

_'7:44!'_

She quickly turned around again and stared at the clock once again. She jumped out of bed and threw on some clothes. She ran out her door and headed down stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning honey. Here's your breakfast."

"No thanks, mom. I'm going to be late for work. Tell dad that I'm ready to go."

"Your father left a half hour ago."

"What! All the other vehicles are in the shop getting their oil changed and stuff!"

Bulma grabbed an apple and started to pace around the kitchen. She took a bite out of her apple and then got an idea.

"Mum, wers tha kar tat wy uss fur anrjinsys ounle?"

"Bulma, chew and swallow before you speak."

Bulma gave her mother a frustrated look while Vegeta was finishing the last of his toast. She kept on chewing and started to get very irritated until she decided to spit the apple out and talk.

"Mom, where's the car that we use for emergencies only?"

"That one is also at the car shop."

Bulma blinked a few times.

"Mom! That's supposed to stay in the house! That's why it's called an 'emergency' car so people can use them in situations like this!"

"Oh, sorry dear."

Vegeta looked at Mrs. Briefs oddly.

"I'm in deep shit now!"

"Bulma! I will not have that kind of language in this house!"

"Sorry mom. What am I going to do! I have to be there in seven minutes! It will take me at least an hour on foot! I guess I better start running…"

She lets out a frustrated sigh and runs outside in the direction of C.C. She starts to breath really hard as she enters her third minute of running. Suddenly, she was flying in the air. She was about to scream, but stopped when she felt strong arms holding her. She looked up and saw Vegeta with an expressionless face.

"Vegeta! You nearly scared the crap out of me!"

Vegeta smirked.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm flying you to your job."

"Why?"

"If I didn't fly you to your job you would arrive late and when you returned to your house later, you would be in one of your bitchy moods and I would have to listen to your screeching."

"Uh…thanks."

"Don't get use to it."

They arrived at C.C. three minutes later. Bulma said her thanks again. Vegeta grunted and flew off.

> > > > >

"Puar, I'm telling you, there's something going on between them."

"Yamcha, there's nothing happening with Bulma and Vegeta. They hate each other to much."

"Or maybe that's what they want us to think."

"How do you suppose we find out?"

Yamcha stared at Puar for a few moments and a crazy grin appeared on his face.

"Yamcha, are you okay?"

"Never better. I have an idea, but I'm going to need you for it."

_'I have a bad feeling about this.'_

"Okay Yamcha."

"Here's what were going to do. You are a shape shifter right?"

"Right."

"So, all you need to do is turn into Vegeta and act like him except when you're around Bulma. You should still act like Vegeta, but try to act a little more seductive around her when no ones looking. Put the moves on her, you know what I mean?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positively. If she starts to respond to you, then that will be all the proof we need."

"When do I leave?"

"As soon as she gets off work, that's at 6:00 PM, another hour to go. Okay Puar, start practicing."

> > > > >

Two hours later, Bulma walks into her home from the long walk back from C.C. and sees Vegeta on the couch watching a soap opera.

_'Vegeta watching a soap opera? Now I've seen everything.'_

Puar didn't notice Bulma come in and continued to watch her soaps.

_'He's not in his spandex suit? He's wearing a tie? I didn't even know he owned a tie. All he has is that blue spandex suit of his and that pink 'badman' outfit that I gave him. He's not wearing gloves or boots. Is this some kind of Sayain holiday or something?'_

"_Oh, Derek! I'm afraid I can't marry you!"_

"_Why my love?"_

"_Because, because…"_

"_Because of what, Linda?"_

"_Because… I'm your twin sister."_

Puar had tears coming out of her eyes.

"Geeze Vegeta, I didn't know that you were so into soaps."

Puar jumped and quickly changed the channel to pro wrestling.

"What are you talking about? I was just flipping thru channels until my manly show came back on!"

"It's okay, Vegeta. Your secret is safe with me."

Bulma winked at Puar and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat.

'_I should be more alert next time or else I'll blow my cover!'_

"Vegeta, are you hungry?"

"Yes, please."

Bulma turned around and looked at Puar for a few seconds with a confused look in her eyes.

'_That's got to be the first time I ever heard him say please.'_

She shrugged and turned back to her cooking. About twenty minutes later, Bulma called Vegeta for dinner. Pour came to the table and sat on Bulma's left.

_'Why is he sitting next to me? Usually he sits across from me.'_

She once again looked at him confused, but turned back to her meal.

"So, how was work today?"

_'He's actually talking, and it's not about food or the GR? This day just gets weirder and weirder.'_

"Uh… okay, I guess."

Bulma went to reach for the salt, but accidentally tipped her glass over and a puddle of milk appeared. She got up to clean it, but was stopped by Vegeta.

"Here, let me do it."

_'__He's being nice?'_

"Um, thank you."

"Your welcome."

Bulma got up to get some more milk. When she came back with the milk, she saw a sad face on Vegeta.

"Vegeta, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Bulma. I'm too full to finish this delicious food that you have so kindly provided for me."

_'He apologized, he called the food that I made delicious, he said I was kind, and he's FULL? There is definitely something wrong with him…He said my NAME?'_

"Vegeta, do you have a fever or something?"

"Of course not Bulma, but thank you for caring."

"That's it! I'm getting the first aid kit."

"Wh-"

Before Puar could reply Bulma was already out of the room running to the medical wing.

'_Was it something I said?'_

Puar was about to follow Bulma until she saw Vegeta exiting the GR and was heading to the kitchen. Puar turned into a fly and went out the window back to Yamcha's apartment. Bulma came running back out and shoved a thermometer in Vegeta's mouth and took his wrist to check his pulse.

"Wumin, wat tha hul ar yo dewimg?"

"What? Oh, hang on a second."

Bulma took the thermometer out of his mouth and checked his temperature.

_'Hmm, normal for a Sayain, but his pulse is a little fast.'_

"I said, what the hell are you doing?"

"I was checking to see if you were sick."

"Sayains don't get sick."

"Well your temperature is normal, but your pulse is fast."

"That's because I just finished training."

"What do you mean? You were here with me the whole time and why are you in your spandex suit?"

'_Maybe that's the reason why his pulse is fast. He ran upstairs to change and came back down, but why would he do that? That doesn't explain why he's sweating either. It's not hot and running for a few minutes would not make this guy sweat. Is he nervous or something?'_

"Woman, are you crazy! I was in the GR since I dropped you off at your job and incase you didn't notice, I always train in my spandex suit."

Bulma looked at Vegeta and saw bruises all over him.

_'I guess he's telling the truth. Maybe he's right. I'm probably going crazy.'_

"Oh, um… never mind Vegeta."

Bulma walked up the stairs to her room. Vegeta was about to order food, but then he saw food already on the table so he decided to eat that.

* * *

Chapter 3 done! I hope this chapter was satisfactory. If not, well… you can send a review about how horrible it was. In the end, I get a review. So it's no skin off my bone. One more thing, if it's not any trouble, could someone give me one anonymous review? I would just like to know if it would work because I press the button that allows anybody to review and so far I only got registered members reviews. I still feel bad about that. I don't need a bunch of anonymous reviews, one will be enough to prove that it's working. I just want to make sure that anybody is allowed to review (if they want to). To those of you who have reviewed my other chapters, THANK YOU!

(You + Review - Update!) (Hint Hint)

Update reviewers, update! For the fate of this story depends upon thee!

Until next time, farewell! (Fades into the darkness)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

RosardoZBT – (Destiny eats her twisted glazed donut.) Ya, it was a nice twist. I wish I had another one (Whimpers). It ended to quickly? Well, that must mean you were enjoying it since time flies by when your having fun! Plus, the last chapter had an extra page added to it (not including the Author's note at the beginning/ending or the chapter). I'm glad you are interested. (I got you right where I want you. Muhahah!) One more thing, I didn't really think whether you were a boy or a girl, I was just too lazy to right your whole registered name so I decided to shorten it. I was originally going to put ZBT for your name, but it kind of looked like DBZ to me so I changed it to Rosa. I'm sorry if I offended you, but it was not meant intentionally. It won't be written down again. Well, thanks for the review! It gives me great pleasure to know that my pitiful attempts to please my first/loyal reviewer have worked out spectacularly!

Sabudabu – Yes, they both may be stupid, but… the question is… who is the stupidest? Bum bum buuuum! (Lighting flashes follow by thunder) I personally think Yamcha is. Well, here's your update! Quick enough for ya? (Probably not) Thanks for the review! It fills me with great happiness!

i take people's whits – (Destiny does tug-of-war with whits to get her whits back.) MINE! (whits lets go and destiny falls into a mud pile behind her. Destiny shoves her whits back up her nose.) Ha ha! Success! I wanted Puar to have a bigger role in this story. Most stories don't even have her in it. I also wanted to make Yamcha a little smarter. It's not really fun to beat up an idiot. That's too easy. You get more pleasure on beating somebody who thinks there better then you, eh? Well, that's just me. THANK YOU for the anonymous review! To be honest, I didn't think anybody ever read the author notes that I put down, but it was worth a shot and it worked! Most people just skip that part and go straight to the story, but hey, at least you know that there eager to read the story and just can't wait a few more minutes! (I know, that's just wishful thinking) Thank you so much for taking the time to read my notes and to fulfill my request. I really appreciate it. Now I don't have to worry about it not working anymore. That's a huge loud off my shoulders. Who would have thought that something so simple could make somebody so happy. Thank you for the review! I am ecstatic that I am keeping you entertained with my novice writing. Well, here's that update you wanted. Enjoy… or else! (Shakes fist)

vbchickVLVR – I shall try and tell you what 'Vegeta' looked like thru Bulma's eyes. Bulma was standing behind the couch Vegeta was sitting in. Vegeta's bottom lip was quivering with a few tears streaming down his face and 'sniffing' sounds. Bulma leaned her head next to Vegeta's head and then said what she said in the story. Yada yada yada. (I'm pretty sure you didn't need an explanation, but that's how I pictured it. Well, close enough to it.) Yes, I do try to put some humor into it. To be perfectly honest, I'm not really into romance, none of that mushy crap. It's kind of hard to make a story about how Vegeta and Bulma got together without the romance. Unless you just want to say: 'they were at each other's throats and then the most unexpected thing happened. They leaned into each other and…8 years later… "Trunks! Dinners ready!" "Coming mom!"' That would be just plain boring. So, no matter how annoying the romance is to me, I must right some because most readers these days are into the romance stuff. So if I want reviews, I have to degrade myself to the romance level and try a pitiful attempt at it, just to please you all. Oh yes, there will be plenty of more fights to come! Mark my words they shall come! I shall always be fretting over that anonymous thingy. I think about that every night. Kind of creepy, eh? Yes, I shall continue until my whole story is posted and no, it will not take me years to finish like other stories do. Thanks for the review! It gives me a wonderful feeling, a feeling more pure, more sacred. Dare I name it? Can it be happiness?

Black Hart – Wow, you're a black hart? I've only seen brown deers before, never a black deer… You must be EXTREAMLY rare! (Destiny gets her tranquilizer gun) The more rare the animal, (Fills the gun up) the more they are worth. (Aims gun at Hart) If you still don't realize what I'm doing, (turns safety off) then that is just sad. (Fires) I'm going to be filthy stinking rich! (Shoves Hart's unconscious body in a bag and throws the bag over her shoulder) Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to the black market I go. (Whistles as she walks away) Oh ya, thanks for the review! It fills me with a tremendous amount of joy. (You may be a black hart, but your heart is made of gold!… ya, corny, I know.)

SesshomaruMegumi – That's so true about the Yamcha thingy. It's getting to the point where you can tell what's going to happen with the whole chapter. There have been a few times when I suddenly stopped reading in mid-sentence and have my imagination take over. After a few minutes, I snap out of my trance and continue to read and then the rest of the chapter I read would be almost identical to what I daydreamed about… Creepy, eh? How would anybody feel about that you ask? Well, I wouldn't know. I've never had a relationship with anybody, neither do I want one. I shall be a hermit for the rest of my life and that's the way, uh huh, I like it! Well, you can watch your favorite couple 'bond' for many more chapters, that is, if you want to. Thanks for the review! It gives me great honor to know that I am pleasing my fellow writers, such as yourself. Laterz.

* * *

For the next few days, Bulma was getting very frustrated with the different sides of Vegeta. First he would be the sweetest guy in the world wearing work clothes and all of a sudden, he would get very grumpy and he would be back into his usual blue spandex outfit. Bulma was thinking that eventually those nice young men in their clean white coats were going to come and take her away to the funny farm. She was working in her lab all morning and was almost done when the door to her lab was being pounded on.

"Woman! I demand you make me lunch!"

"Vegeta! You can go order your food off the phone, remember?"

"Your infernal communication device is broken, now make me lunch!"

"Fine, just give me a few more minutes and all be right there."

Vegeta grumbled and waited by the door for her to come out. Five minutes later, she appeared with some stains on her lab clothes, face, and hands.

"About time, woman."

"Ya ya, let's just go and see what's wrong with the phone."

They walked into the kitchen and Bulma took off her lab coat. She went to the kitchen sink to wash her hands and face. She picked up the handset of the phone and put it next to her ear. There was no dial tone.

_'That's weird; none of the wires are out of place. Maybe some rats chewed thru the wiring outside. Better go check.'_

She walked into the living room followed by Vegeta and then…

"SURPRISE! Happy birthday, Bulma!"

The whole gang was there. Goku, Chichi, Gohan, Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Master Roshi, and Krillin.

'_It's my birthday? I totally forgot my own birthday?'_

Chichi ran up to Bulma and gave her a huge hug.

"So Bulma, how does it feel to be 27?"

"I feel the same way I was last year and the year before that and so on."

"Bulma, you need more excitement in your life!"

"I know Krillin, but it's hard work to run a multi billion dollar company. You should try running it for awhile and you'll see how much time it eats away at your life."

After the presents were opened and the cake was eaten, the entertainment was going to start. Chichi and Gohan were on the dance floor. Oolong, Krillin, Master Roshi, and Yamcha were playing poker. Puar was helping Yamcha cheat by either turning into a fly to look at the other people's cards or turning into the card Yamcha wanted her to be. Tien and Chiaotzu were chatting and Goku was in the kitchen where the buffet was located. Vegeta, after eating his fill of the buffet, went outside and Piccolo went to a corner of the room to meditate.

"Now's your chance Puar, go to Bulma and work your magic."

"Okay Yamcha."

Puar exited the room and came back in as Vegeta. She walked up to Bulma and gave her some flowers. Bulma was not sure if this was real or if she was seeing things again.

"I hope your enjoying your birthday, Bulma."

_'Oh, what the heck. I'll just go along with it for awhile.'_

"It's okay, I guess."

Yamcha stopped playing poker and walked to the center of the room.

_'So far so good, let's see if Puar remembers what to do.'_

"Vegeta!"

Every body stopped what they're doing to look at Yamcha. Puar turned around to face Yamcha.

"Stay away from my girlfriend."

"Or what?"

"Or else I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

"I'd like to see you try."

Puar started to walk towards Yamcha when Bulma spoke up.

"Yamcha, stop it."

"Stay out of this Bulma. This is between the midget and me."

Puar continued to walk until she was face to face with Yamcha. Yamcha grinned and smacked Puar across the room. Puar got back up and stood in a fighting stance. Yamcha went flying at Puar and punched and kicked her all over. Everybody was just staring in shock at the fight. Never in a million years did any of them think they would see the day Yamcha would kick Vegeta's ass instead of the other way around. Puar was beaten to a bloody pulp and Yamcha was holding Puar by the throat.

"If I ever see you even look at Bulma again, I will make sure you will never see the light of day again! Okay?"

Puar whimpered and Yamcha shook her.

"Okay!"

"Okay, okay! Please Yamcha, show mercy!"

"Good."

Yamcha threw Puar's body at the wall. Puar limped her way outside and Yamcha left the room. Bulma was about to go after Vegeta when Chichi stopped her.

"Bulma, leave him alone. He got what was coming to him. I always knew he was going to get beaten up, but who would of thought that Yamcha would be the one to do it? Besides, he's probably miles away from here by now."

"Fine, I'll talk to him later. I'm also going to give Yamcha a piece of my mind as soon as he gets back!"

> > > > >

Vegeta was sitting on a branch of a tree near his GR on the other side of the house when he saw Yamcha come by and lean against the tree. As he was about to yell at him to go away, he saw another figure limping its way toward the tree. What he saw shocked him. It was an identical version of him, except the clothes and facial expression was different and he had bruises all over him.

"Did I do a good job, Yamcha?"

"Are you kidding me? You did a great job!"

Puar turned back into her cat-like form.

_'It's that stupid cat companion of his. Well, that explains the ridiculous stories the woman was explaining to me. Guess she's not going crazy after all.'_

"Try not to hit me so hard next time, okay?"

"Sorry Puar. When I was fighting you in front of everybody, I just got this weird feeling and just seeing you as Vegeta got my blood boiling. At least the point got thru to everybody at the party that nobody messes with Yamcha and gets away with it! Did you see their faces? It was hilarious, but I think the pleading for mercy thing was a nice touch, Puar."

"It was nothing."

_'__That's why the cat is covered in bruises. I should of known the weakling would do such a thing. Well, two can play at this game. Nobody makes the Prince of all Sayains look like a fool and gets away with it! I guess the woman will be getting a birthday gift from me after all.'_

Vegeta let out an evil grin as his plan ran thru his mind.

"Okay Puar, I'm going to return to the party so they don't start to suspect anything."

"I'll be there in a minute, I just need to catch my breath."

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye…"

As Puar leaned against the tree, Vegeta jumped from his spot on the tree and landed right in front of Puar. Puar was about to scream, but Vegeta covered his hand over her mouth.

"Well, well, well, look whom we have here."

Puar was shaking uncontrollably under his grip.

"If you want to live for what you have done to me, I suggest you do as I say. Understand?"

Puar nodded her head.

"Good, now here's what you're going to do."

* * *

Chapter 4 done! An itty bit shorter then what I usually do, but I putted an extra page on the last chapter so that makes up for it. Like I said in the first chapter, each chapter will be around 4 pages long. So some will be a little lower and some will be a little higher, but that's not to bad, since I update every other day, just like I promised. I always keep my word. (Well, at least I try to.) So if you have been following the pattern of when each of these chapters have been updated, then you should know what day the next chapter will come. I hope I satisfied your hungry minds with this chapter and I also hope to satisfy them in the not to distant future with other chapters. If not, then you can review on how unsatisfying it was and how it was the most repulsive thing that has ever been your misfortune to read. A review is a review. No more, no less. Your choice to right it down and there's nothing I can do to stop you; neither do I want to stop you. Freedom of speech. Well, in this case, writing.

(You + Review – Update!) (Hint Hint)

Review readers, review! For the fate of this story, no, the other readers depend upon thee!

Until next time, farewell! (Fades into the darkness)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

vbchickVLVR – Your welcome! Yes, it is sappy. All stories have something like that eventually. I don't think anybody would want to right a chapter about each day, hour, minute, and second of 'the missing 3 years'. God that would take forever! The writer would probably run out of ideas before the first day was over. Well, I know eventually I will be skipping thru time towards the end of this story. Hey, at least it's not at the beginning of the story, that's where all the juicy stuff is. Thank you for taking the time out of your wonderful life to read and review (my favorite part!) my weird little story. No need to apologize (I can't find any reason why you did). Your opinion as well as others gives me knowledge of what reviewers like you enjoy or dislike. That way, if I ever make another story, I'll know what will please my reviewers and what I should not write. I aim to please! Yes, you are a good reviewer. (Pats chick on her head.) That'll do chick, that'll do. If you're reading this, then that means you CAN wait for the next chapter. See? You have more patience then you thought you did, eh? Never underestimate yourself (Or others). For it might be your downfall one of these days. Thanks for the review! It grants me a humongous amount of joy to serve you.

SesshomaruMegumi – (Destiny steps into the light and Megumi laughs at Destiny's deformed face. A tear slides down Destiny's cheek and she returns to the darkness.) Okay, okay. I know I'm ugly. So you can stop laughing. (Megumi's face is all scrunched up while trying to hold in the laughter.) Thank you. Ya, I've read about Yamcha getting beat up way to many times. It's getting to the point where you start to feel sorry for the guy… well… almost. Ahh, who am I kidding? I shall never tire of the Yamcha bashings. Can you actually look backward to a story? Well, if you can look forward…why not backward? (I know, stupid to think about. Hey, we all have are stupid moments… I just happen to have more then others.) I'm a genius? (And I get very few good moments as well… but then there always followed by something twice as bad.) So, if I'm a genius, what does that make you, a super genius? (Bows to Megumi) I am not worthy! I'm not even worthy enough to gaze upon you! (Destiny stabs her eyes repeatedly) Oww, umm… Would the all mighty Megumi like some eyeball soup? Wait…not enough eyeballs…(runs of to stab some random persons eyes out) Will this satisfy thy hunger? Thanks for the review! It's a pleasure doing business with you…even if it is for free! (Destiny's voice fades away and Megumi lets out the contained laughter) I heard that! (Megumi snickers silently) 'sigh'.

bebex2xsweet – Now you can find out what's going to happen next! Please continue with the story! Thanks for the review! I feel happy! Oh so happy! I feel happy, and peppy, and joy!

naruto'sbabygirl – I know prononce you story and wife. You may kiss the bride. (Story does not move) Umm, I guess the bride will have to do that. (naruto kisses the story) Icky mushy stuff. No matter how weird the idea is, if it works, it ain't stupid because it accomplished its goal…but that doesn't mean that something bad wont happen later on… Bum bum buuuum! Ahh, so that's what you think will happen. Well, you'll just have to read the chapter to find out. My questions/statements are: 1. Why would Vegeta kiss 'Bulma'? He doesn't have any feelings for her…yet. 2. Wouldn't that be a public display of emotion? He doesn't like to show emotion. 3. Yamcha doesn't know that Puar had a 'conversation' with Vegeta, so, Puar wouldn't do anything like that unless Yamcha told her too. Plus, if Puar never did have that 'conversation', why would she be trying to kiss 'Bulma'? Puar is a different species and she is the same gender as Bulma. She is also loyal to Yamcha so she would not betray him. 4. Yamcha told Puar to only 'put the moves on her' never to kiss her. Kissing Bulma would only ruin Yamcha's chances of staying with Bulma because Bulma might start to fall for 'Vegeta'. I've got more, but I'm pretty sure I've made my point. This is a 'Fiction' site, so I suppose anything is possible. Well, I'm also pretty sure that you don't have to read the chapter now to know that that is not going to happen. Hey, it was a good guess any way, very creative. Man, I feel like were on some game show. I'm the host asking you, the competitor, some game questions. Well, you were on the right track. Something 'similar' to that happens. Maybe next time you'll get it right. I'm looking forward to your next guess! (If you choose to, that is.) It's like I'm solving a problem or something. (I know, somebody actually enjoys solving problems? Well, if their 'TV show' related, then yes! I do enjoy it!) OHHH THANK YOU! I am honored to be on your favorite list! Truly, I am! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Did I update soon enough for ya? Hope so. Thanks for the review and the guess! I feel tingly inside. That reminds me, I got to take a tinkle! (Runs outside to the portapotty. naruto tackles the portapotty and laughs as she watches the portapotty containing a screaming Destiny roll down a huge hill and land in a ditch.)

i take people's whits – ( whits slightly lifts the lid to Vegeta's present open. Destiny slaps whits's hand away.) Be patience young grasshopper. You will see soon enough. Thanks for the review! Lets all sing the happy happy happy happy song! La la la la la! Here's another great chapter! (I hope.)

MidnightStarz – Kya to you too. Cute? Aww, I was aiming for the blood and guts stuff. 'sigh' oh well, what ever makes you happy I suppose. Well, now you can read what Vegeta is going to make Puar do. Was this chapter updated quick enough for ya? (I hope so) Thanks for the review! At this rate, I'm going to need 'happy management'.

sabudabu – Of cource Vegeta's awesome! Who could ever doubt that?…Well, Yamcha could. Hey Yamcha, Bulma is looking for you and she's horny as hell! "Really?" Ya, she's in her room! (Yamcha was gone in a flash. He took out his condom as he ran to Bulma's room. As he opened the door to her room, he saw a smirking Vegeta on the other side cracking his knuckles.) "Oh crap." (Yamcha turned around to run away but was grabbed by Vegeta and pulled inside. He screamed as he was clawing at the carpet, trying to get away.) "MOMMMMY!" (The door slams shut and Vegeta laughs evilly as he beats the crap out of Yamcha.) Ahh, good times, goooood times. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Thanks for the review! A 'Yamcha bashing' fan, is a friend indeed! Now if you will excuse me, I have a fight to watch. (Destiny grabs some popcorn and enters Bulma's room to watch the so-called fight.) Dinner and a movie! My favorite!

vegetasfanmate – (Story hangs from cliff) NOOOO! (Destiny grabs the story just as it lets go of the cliff) Okay, here's the next chapt- (Sees fanmate bang her head against a wall) …okay. (Just as Destiny is about to see if fanmate is okay, she sees a 'do not disturb for 2 hours' sign on the back of fanmate's head) …whatever. (Destiny taps her foot and looks at her watch for two hours as fanmate stays in her zombie like state with drool coming out of her mouth) Okay, times up. (Smacks the side of fanmate's head to wake her up) "Ah! This is great plz keep it up." ….If you insist. (Destiny continues to smack the side of fanmate's head) Hey, this is pretty fun! Thanks for the review! It makes me want to jump off a cliff and fly away with the power of joy! In fact, I'll do just that! (Destiny jumps off a cliff) WEEEE-AHHHHHHHH! (Destiny does a face planter to the ground) …ow…

* * *

As the party continued, everybody was doing the same thing earlier except Goku was talking to Tien and Chiaotzu. Gohan left his mother to go and talk to Piccolo. Chichi was still trying to get Bulma off the subject of the Yamcha and Vegeta incident while Yamcha was leaning against the wall thinking of a new plan to use against Vegeta.

"You're kidding me! Yamcha beat Vegeta up?"

"Yes Goku, but it still puzzles me on how Yamcha can take out Vegeta like that. Vegeta is the second strongest guy here and Yamcha is the weakest of us all. Only Oolong, Puar, Bulma, and Chichi are weaker then Yamcha. Even Master Roshi can beat Yamcha."

As they were talking, a woman with long red hair and green eyes approached Yamcha. Yamcha noticed the women and he started to drool from his mouth while staring at her chest.

"Hey there, handsome."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Did you come here alone?"

"No… I mean YES!"

"Then you wouldn't mind being with me would you? My friends left me alllll by myself."

"S-s-ss-sure."

"It's getting cold in here. Would you mind if I cuddle with you?"

"No problem."

She gets closer to him and after a few minutes, starts to French kiss him. Vegeta enters the room and grins. He walks over to Bulma and clears his throat.

"Huh?"

Vegeta points to Yamcha and Bulma just stood there staring at Yamcha.

"Happy birthday, woman."

Bulma couldn't take it any more. She walked over to Yamcha and pushed the red head off of him.

"Yamcha! It's over!"

"It's not what it loo-"

Bulma smacked Yamcha across the face and he fell to the floor. She picked him back up and grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him down with their noses centimeters away.

"Get. Out."

She had lightning flashing in her eyes and Yamcha started to shiver with goose bumps appearing all over his body. His legs gave out and the only thing keeping him standing was Bulma holding his shirt. She let go of his collar and once again he fell to the floor. He crawled his way to the door and ran out of the house.

"Feline, your work here is done, you may leave now."

The red headed woman poofed into the cat-like creature Puar and flew out of the house without a word. Everyone in the room finally figured out why Vegeta was not being as mean as usual and how he got beat up so easily by Yamcha. It was Puar the whole time. Everybody was staring at Bulma who was shaking with anger. Vegeta let out a chuckle.

"Guess I won't be seeing the weakling for a long while."

Bulma slowly turned her head to face Vegeta.

"You."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. Bulma slowly walked towards Vegeta until she was inches away from his face.

"Well, I hope you're pleased with yourself. You've managed to break the only relationship I had with a person that was not using me for my brains. His intensions may not be great, but he was always somebody I could talk too. Everybody else only comes to visit when they need me to fix or upgrade something for them, especially you. Woman, fix me food. Woman, fix my GR. I do all that you ask and more and yet I don't even get a thank you from you. Not the slightest respect at all and this is how you repay me for all my kind unselfish loving deeds, huh? You threaten me on a daily basis and the hours that I put into your needs are never good enough for you. Well, for your information, I already knew Yamcha was cheating on me, I just never wanted to find the proof because I would end up being alone. I have already experienced loneliness and I can't bear to go thru it again. I almost committed suicide from that long depression. I don't want to die. Some times I wish I were never born. I want to destroy this life style of mine. It's tearing me apart. I want to break free, oh how I want to break free. To live my life the way I want, to say and do whatever I please. I can't believe you would do such a thing. You have lost any trust or respect that I may have had for you. If what you truly desired was to destroy my life, then congratulations. You have accomplished your mission. I just have one question for you. Was it really worth it?"

Before Vegeta could even answer, Bulma ran up stairs to her room. Everybody was staring at Vegeta until the front door burst open.

"Happy birthday muffin cake!"

Bulma's parents stood at the door with wide smiles on their faces. Vegeta scowled and stormed off to the GR.

> > > > >

For the next few days, nobody had seen Bulma come out of her room. The only way to tell if she was still alive was by the sobs that would appear from her room every once in awhile. Other then the sobs the room was always silent. No movement was ever heard up there. Her parents on many occasions tried to coax her out, but she never answered them. Vegeta was training in the GR more often then usual.

_'What is wrong with that woman? I can't sleep because of her. She feels sorry for herself and keeps on crying. AHHHH! I must keep the wench out of my head. Must train harder.'_

Vegeta started to speed up on his punches.

_'It's not working! The woman is still in my head!'_

Suddenly, an image of Bulma stood before him and Vegeta stopped his fist right before it hit her head.

"Wh-"

The image disappeared just as fast as it came.

_'I'm losing my mind! How do I get her out of my head?'_

Vegeta turned off the GR and started to pace around the room, but the same solution kept on popping in his head.

_'No! I'm not going to apologize to the woman, but there's no other way. Maybe I should just go talk to her and if that doesn't work then I'll just have to go with plan B, apologize.'_

Vegeta walked out of the GR and headed to Bulma's room. When he reached her door, he stopped to hear if she was doing anything. Nothing. So he knocked on the door, but there was no reply.

"Woman, I demand you to open this door right now!"

Silence was all that could be heard. He banged on the door again and there was still no response. He growled and ripped the door of its hinges and walked inside. It was dark, but with his Sayain abilities, he was able to see in the dark as clear as daylight. She was under the covers of her bed. He removed the blanket and was stunned at what he saw. Bulma was nothing but skin and bones. Her ribcage could be seen with ease just like the rest of her skeletal structure as well. He turned her over to face him. Her skin was very pale. He checked for a pulse. It was there, but it was very weak. He gently picked her up and carried her to the medical wing. He laid her down on a bed and attached a feeding tube to her arm. He didn't know if there was any senzu beans in the house and was just about to leave and ask one of her parents, but then he remembered that they left a few hours ago. He grabbed a chair and set it against a wall next to Bulma's resting body and sat down, arms crossed, and closed his eyes to rest them. His last thoughts were of Bulma before sleep consumed him.

* * *

Chapter 5 done! Hazaa! Okay, next chapter will be longer, I promise. (Have I even broken any of promises to you guys at all? I think not!) 'I like reviews and I cannot lie! Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla!' (I hate that song)

(You + Review – Update!)

Review readers, review! For the fate of this story, no, the other readers depend upon thee!

Until next time, farewell! (Fades into the darkness)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!

StormScarred – Well, she was to depress to move around much so yes, she was starving and dehydrating herself, but not on purpose. She was just to miserable to do anything so basically she only got up to use her bathroom and that's probably about it. Yes, being able to see her skeletal structure is the result of both of those things. That's why I told you guys what she looked like, plus I said that there was hardly ever any movement that could be heard from her room indicating that she stayed in one place for long periods of time. No, you haven't cracked. See? (Destiny gives Storm a mirror.) I see no cracks on you, maybe a few wrinkles here or there, but nothing out of the unusual. (Except for that storm cloud floating over your head) Well, here's the next chapter. Thanks for the review! I'm so happy that it scares me!

i take people's whits – Vegeta does have a heart. See? (Destiny rips open Vegeta's chest, claws her hand into his rib cage, yanks his heart out, and sticks the still beating heart a inch away from whits's face) It's a big heart. Well, after all that training he does, the heart needs to get bigger in order to pump more blood so oxygen can get to his body quicker. He's a healthy little guy, isn't he? (Destiny feels a tap on her shoulder) What? (Vegeta points to his heart) Oh, um… ya, heh, sorry about that. (Destiny shoves Vegeta's heart back into his rib cage and stables his chest back together) There ya go. (Just as Destiny was about to walk away, Vegeta clears his throat) What now? (Vegeta opens his hand towards Destiny) Alright, alright. Geeze. (Destiny reaches into her back pocket and retrieves a vile containing some of Vegeta's blood and gives it to Vegeta) There, happy? All I wanted was to merge my blood with yours so I can have super powers. Was that so much to ask for? (Vegeta rolls his eyes and flies away. Destiny pouts) Party-pooper. Oh well, thanks for the review! Opps, I'm happy again!

vegetasfanmate – Rubbing those knots on your head won't make them go away…but this will! (Destiny pulls out her chainsaw of doom 'echo' doom doom doom… Destiny laughs evilly as she hacks away at fanmate's knots) There, no more kno- (Destiny sees a tattoo written on the back of fanmate's now bold head) 'Property of Vegeta' Okay, anyways. (Destiny sees fanmate bang the back of her head against a wall. Destiny looks at the wall and sees 'ategeV fo ytreporP' printed on it) Okay, no round 2 of banging your head on my wall. Well, you'll just have to read this chapter to see if Bulma will stay mad at Vegeta. Thanks for the review! I'm to fool of happiness! (Oozy stuff starts to ooze its way out of Destiny's ears. Destiny puts her hands on her ears to stop the flow of ooze.) Can't…stop…the…happiness! AHHH! (Destiny explodes with happy ooze splattering everywhere)

Brooke – Well, I hope you are looking forward to this chapter since I noted how you reviewed the last chapter. Thanks for the review! Note how I am thanking you; therefore, I am looking forward to your next review (if you want to, that is) because they fill me with such joyous feelings! So much that I'm giving them away, for free! (Destiny Gives Brooke a free bag of happiness) There you go, enjoy!

RosardoZBT – No need to apologize! As long as you got the chance to actually read my last chapter, then I'm happy! Ya, I probably should have done that, but I was so into the speech she was giving that I just wrote what came to me down before it vanish! I'm not very descriptive. That's why most other stories are long because they describe things like how the person looks or what the room looks like, etc. So my story won't be as long as others for that reason. I'm more of an action person. Or maybe it's because that when I'm writing the story, I already see what they are doing and don't even bother to write what there doing. Kind of like I'm watching TV, I see it, but don't take much notice in it, just what the people are saying. Yes, there are some points in this story that will be rushed. It's like another version of writer's block. I can't think of anything else to put in between those scenes, so I just skim thru it. The ending of this story will probably be very rushed because you guys already know what happens after the '3 missing years', so I'm only changing some parts of the DBZ series that I saw on TV. Well, here's the next chapter! Thanks for the review! Your reviews help me out to be a better writer! They make me feel happier with each one! Hmm, Maybe I should have my own 'happy bank'.

SesshomaruMegumi – (Destiny hands Megumi a tissue) There, there. All good things are flowed by bad things. Kind of like yin and yang. You can't have one without the other. Ah, you weren't expecting Bulma to say that, eh? Well, just goes to show ya, one minute your sitting next to your lifelong friend enjoying a movie, the next your trying to take the gun away from there hysterical minds. You think you know a person, but then you see this crazy guy slicing people's throats off in your friend's body. (Destiny gives Megumi a picture with Bulma and a headless Yamcha in it) There ya go. He's out of the picture. (Destiny lets the sparks fly on Yamcha's bodiless picture) Burn baby, burn! Well, you'll just have to continue reading this story to see if a wedding or 'mating' will appear. Heh, I'm not good with the romance stuff, so I wouldn't expect much from me. Trunks's birth? Hmm, possibly. If it does, it will probably take place towards the end of this story. As most other stories do. Roll with whatever I give, eh? (Destiny rolls a bowling ball and watches as Megumi does the same) Sttttttrike! Thanks for the review! I'm hocked on a feeling! I'm high on believing that I'm happy with your reviews! I said I'm hocked on a feeling!

Neho-chan07 – So if 3 to 4 days is frequent for you, and I update ever 2 days, does that mean that I update super frequently? I do an update, wait a day, and then do another update the day after. Ya, it gets annoying when people take 3 years just to update one chapter. Well, I am keeping it up! This chapter proves that I am! We all love Yamcha bashings. Well, except for Yamcha. Evil is better. Have you ever heard of a 'nice' bashing? How can a bashing be nice? Well, it's nice for the person bashing somebody I suppose. I should know, since I do it all the time! Well, haven't done it in a long time, I got kicked out of school for beating up to many students/teachers. But hey, they got me mad! Revenge is so sweet, don't you agree? (Grins evilly) I rock? (Destiny sits on a rocking chair and rocks back and forth) Yes, I guess I can rock. I guess you do learn something everyday! Whether it be stupid or not, it's something new. Thanks for the review! Going out of my head over your review. Out of my head over your review. Day and night. Night and day and night!

shan – 118, 119, 120. 120 updates? Well, I can't actually give you that many. My story isn't going to be THAT long…unless I make my chapters only a small paragraph long each, but that would be so annoying for the reviewers. To just read a paragraph every other day…unless that's what you want. I could always E-mail you a chapter with just a paragraph on it while the others get a whole chapter. That way, you CAN have your 120 updates! The other reviewers will just finish the story a lot sooner then you will. Thanks for the review! What am I going to do? What am I going to do when I get reviews? Be happy! Be happy!

vbchickVLVR – Yet again, I shall try and describe that situation. All was silent until Vegeta, with his arms cross and his legs slightly parted, spoke. After that little sentence, Bulma, with her shoulders slightly raised, her fits clenched tightly, and her head hung slightly low, turned her head to look at Vegeta over her right shoulder, squinting her eyes she spoke. "You." Vegeta raises one of his eyebrows in a questioning matter. She turns to face him, not moving her head and eyes in the process. With her eyebrows knitted together and with a scowl, she slowly walks toward him while saying her speech. As she reaches him, she continues to walk which causes Vegeta to uncross him arms, walk backwards with his back slightly leaned back since Bulma is up in his face, with his eyes slightly wider and his mouth parted a little. She continues her speech until Vegeta hits a wall and she gets on the tip of her toes to get a little closer to his face, if possible. After she finishes her speech and runs to her room. Everything was silent. All eyes were on Vegeta and he just stood there, stuck in his own little world, forgetting about that others were in the room, thinking of what just happen. He snaps out of his trance as Bulma's parents barge thru the front door. He slightly bars his teeth; his eyebrows knitted together, a scowl on his face. He growls in frustration and storms to the GR to let out his anger. Bulma's parents have blank faces on them, confused with the whole situation. Okay, that was a LONG explination, but I want to please you! You don't see many authors taking time out of their lives to help out their reviewers now do ya? I hope I didn't over do it on the explaining thing. I just wanted to make sure your happy! A happy reviewer is more likely to review in the future, right? Anything is worth patience if you enjoy it! Thanks for the review! (Destiny breaks out into a song) I like your reviews; I like to read them, on the computeeeeeer. Ya!

Bulmachick05 – Well, I hope this chapter is considered 'great work' as you put it. Here's the update you wanted! Thanks for the review! I am so happy! Haray! Haray!

Lathayan – Well, if you're reading this, then you obviously CAN wait for the next update! I will try to keep up the good work. Thanks for the review! I will die with overwhelmed happiness!

* * *

Bulma woke up the next morning still exhausted from the lack of food. She looked at her surroundings. 

_'Why is my room white? It's supposed to be light blue.'_

She stretched her hand to her other arm to scratch an itch, but came upon a tube. After a few seconds, she realized that she was in the medical wing with a feeding tube to her arm. She turned her head and saw Vegeta sleeping in a chair next to her bed.

_'What's Vegeta doing here? Did he bring me here? He probably didn't want his 'servant woman' to die. I guess he's too lazy to look for another one.'_

She barely got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom that was conveniently next to her bed. She looked at herself in the mirror and was horrified at the look of her own reflection.

_'I can't believe I let myself go like that! I could have died. Okay girl, no more mopping around. I'm not going to let Vegeta or anyone else get to me like that again. I'm Bulma Breifs, the heir to C.C. for crying out loud! If I expect to be a good leader for my future company, then I must not sob over these kind of things or I'll send the company down the toilet.'_

She slowly walked back into the room and was about to open the door when…

"Where do you think your going?"

Bulma sighed and turned around to face the piercing eyes of Vegeta.

"Out."

"That's what you think."

"No, that's what I know."

"We shall see."

Bulma was reaching for the knob of the door when Vegeta suddenly appeared in front of her. She jumped slightly and stared daggers at Vegeta.

"Move."

"I didn't hear a please."

"MOVE your fat ass!"

"Temper, temper. That was not very lady like now was it?"

Vegeta grabbed Bulma and dragged her back to the bed. Bulma crossed her arms and pouted.

"Where are the senzu beans?"

"We don't have any."

"Then I guess your just going to stay put until your health is back to normal."

"I'm not staying in here."

"And how exactly do you plan to get out?"

"When you leave. I know you won't be able to stay here without doing your daily training."

Bulma smirked knowing she was right, but it faded when she saw Vegeta grow an even bigger smirk.

"Now that's where you're wrong."

Vegeta pulled out two metal wristbands out of the drawer next to the bed.

"I had your father make me these. Do you know what it is?"

Bulma just stayed silent while still looking at the wristbands.

"They are gravity enhancers. It is able to enhance the gravity around my body. They may not be as advance as the GR, but it will do just fine."

"When did you get those?"

"A few months ago."

_'So that's why he never put up a big fight when I told him he had to stay and rest in the medical wing after he got badly injured. He trained in the room the whole time.'_

"Why do you care if I leave?"

"I don't. If something serious should happen to you in the condition you're in that should so happen to put you out of your misery, who else would fix my GR when it breaks? Your father doesn't have enough brains for that job."

"Great."

"Seeing as you are at least strong enough to move, you should be able to eat."

Vegeta started to walk away until Bulma stopped him.

"You're going to cook?"

"No."

He grabbed the phone off the wall and started pressing numbers.

_'Oh ya, forgot about that.'_

As Vegeta made the food orders, Bulma was staring at the ceiling thinking of a way out. Vegeta hung up the phone and walked back to Bulma.

"Why dose this situation feel so familiar to me?"

"Because it happened before except this time, you're the patient and I'm the doctor."

"So doctor, what am I supposed to do in here for the time being?"

"Rest."

"Well, I'm not going to be asleep the whole time and I would like something to do instead of staring at the wall."

"And what is it that you wish to do?"

"I'd like to work in my lab."

"No."

"What! I'll go insane without my lab!"

"Oh well, sucks to be you."

"I'm serious Vegeta! Me without a lab is like you without a GR!"

"Well, I can't bring your lab to you and your not leaving this room so what do you suggest I do?"

Bulma pondered for a few moments.

"Can you at least get me my laptop? It will keep me from talking to you while you train and I know how much you hate to be distracted, plus I could work on some updates for the GR."

"Very well, woman. Where is it?"

"It's in my room."

Vegeta left the room and return moments later with the laptop.

"Is that all?"

"Yup."

"Good, because I wasn't going to leave again."

"Oh, lucky me."

The doorbell rang and Vegeta went to answer it while Bulma turned on her laptop. Vegeta returned with the food he had ordered and gave Bulma her share and sat on the chair next to her with a TV tray.

"You ready?"

Vegeta's eyes stared at Bulma questionably.

"Ready for what?"

"The movie."

"What movie?"

"This movie."

Bulma double clicked on a file and then a black screen appeared along with the title of the movie. 'Air force one'.

"That thing can play movies?"

"And many more things as well. That's why I only needed my laptop."

Vegeta shrugged and stared at the screen and ate. A few hours went by and the movie finally came to an end. Bulma began to work on the laptop and Vegeta used the metal wristbands to increase the gravity around his body and went to training. After a while, Bulma's mother came in.

"There you two are! I've been worried sick about you two. I'll get some robots to clean up those dirty plates of yours."

Some robots came in shortly after her mother left. Bulma was finishing her blue prints of an upgrade to the GR that she was thinking about for a while now, but never got around to doing it.

"Hey, Vegeta. I got a new idea for the GR."

Vegeta stopped doing his back flips in place and walked over to Bulma.

"What is it?"

"I found a way to reflect ki blasts from the walls of the GR. The ki blasts will bounce off the wall until they hit something that it can't bounce off of and you're that something. So now you can train harder without being as careful of not blowing up the GR again, plus you can fire multiple ki blasts at the wall and play dodge ball. The more ki blasts there are, the more alert your going to have to be and that should increase your speed and thinking ability. Not that you can't already think of a quick witty remark when the occasion calls for it."

"Good. How long will it take to set up the new equipment?"

"Well, after I'm done healing and waiting for the deliver guy to drop off the material I need, hmm… about a week, maybe less."

"Fine."

"Now if you will excuse me, I must turn on my Internet so I can order the material I need."

"Humph."

Vegeta went back to doing his back flips in place. Later on, Bulma was shutting down her laptop and Vegeta was drying off from the shower he took in the bathroom next to Bulma's bed. Bulma was getting settled in and Vegeta sat on the chair besides Bulma.

"You know, we have another bed in here."

"Where? I don't see it."

"It's to your left in the wall."

Vegeta got up and found a rectangular out line shape in the wall with a little hook in the top part of it. He pulled against the hook and out came the bed. He grunted while taking his clothes off, except for his boxers, and slipped into the covers.

"Night Vegeta."

"Humph."

Vegeta and Bulma did their same routines for the next few days. Vegeta training, Bulma on her laptop, and they would watch one movie per day as a break from their work. They watched 'October sky', 'Six days, seven nights', and 'Space cowboys'. Bulma was almost completely healed. Another day or two and she would be as good as new. Vegeta and Bulma had some arguments and some funny conversation. They found out that they had much more in common then they thought. Bulma thought of Vegeta as a friend and Vegeta thought of Bulma as the closest thing that he could get to a friend, but he would never admit it. The materials for the GR arrived today and her father got a head start on it.

"I can't wait to get out of this stupid room!"

"Like wise."

"Since we both want to leave…"

"Not a chance, woman. I'm not risking you hurting yourself, other wise I'll have to stay here even longer."

"Fine."

Goku suddenly appeared in the room.

"Hey guys!"

"Goku, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to see if you were feeling better."

"I'm feeling much better."

"I was also wondering if you wanted to spar with me, Vegeta."

"I'm not going to leave the woman until she is completely healed so you're just going to have to come back some other time, Kakkorot."

"So how long will that take?"

"At least one more day."

"Awww. What am I going to do till then? I know! We can get the gang to come over for a sleep over!"

"Goku, I don't think that would be such a good idea."

Goku thought for a few seconds to figure out what she meant by that.

"Oh ya, there's not enough beds in here."

Bulma looked at Goku stupidly and Vegeta let out a sigh of relief thanking Kami that he didn't have to put up with any of Bulma's idiot friends for now.

"Well, I could share a bed with Vegeta."

Vegeta gave a horrified look at Goku and images of Goku and himself having there skin rub against each other with Goku snuggling up to Vegeta in his sleep appeared in his mind. Just as Vegeta was about to slug Goku right between the eyes, Bulma saved the day.

"That won't be necessary, Goku. Here, take this and go buy some food."

Bulma pulled out a credit card with a set amount of money in it just for occasions such as these when she needed Goku to go away. Goku's eyes widened and drool started to come out of his mouth. Bulma moved the card left to right slowly. Goku's eyes twitched as they followed the card. Bulma threw the card out the window and Goku zoomed out the window after it.

"That takes care of that."

"Humph."

* * *

Okay, chapter 6 complete! I told you it would be longer. See? I'm still true to my word! I hope I don't ever let you guys down. If I do, it was not intentionally. If you guys want a more descriptive thing of what happen in Bulma's speech to Vegeta, you know like describing more of their physical movements, (That's what RosardoZBT 'a fellow reviewer' wanted) Then scroll to the top of this page and look at the reply I gave vbchickVLVR, she also asked of what happened so I wrote down a scene of what happen. If you guys are the type that doesn't read author's notes, then I guess you won't see it then, you snooze you lose. I might add that scene to chapter 5. Some other time perhaps. I think i'm actually putting more words into my replies to the reviews I get then I do into my own chapters. Well, umm...sorry for caring. AHH! I just realized that I misspelled the name of the title to my story! It's suppose to have the word 'When' not 'Whe'! Man I'm stupid. Oh well, I fixed it. Give me reviews or give me death! (Destiny watches as reviewers get their guns and knifes out) …Ok you don't have to give me reviews…AHH! Not the face! 

(You + Review – Update!)

Review readers, review! For the fate of this story, no, the other reviewers depend upon thee!

Until next time, farewell! (Fades into the darkness)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7!

Bulma – (Destiny puts gravity enhancers on Yamcha) "What are you doi-AHH!" (Yamcha does a face planter to the down) Just testing to see if they work. (Yamcha gets back up) "Well don't do that ag- AHH!" (Yamcha does another face planter) Opps, my finger slipped. "Stop it or I'l- AHH!" Hehe, couldn't resist. "Why won't you sto-AHH!" 1. Because I enjoy it, and 2. Stop getting up and you won't keep hitting the floor! You think even YOU would be able to figure that one out by know! "Why would I not want to get up off th-AHH!" That's why, idiot! (Yamcha continues to get up, still not able to find the reason why he shouldn't, and Destiny continues to press a button to make him fall again) Well, while we wait for him to figure it out, let me turn my attention to you. Brilliant you say? Yes, they are pretty fun to use, especially on the weak minded, A.K.A. Yamcha. Well, here's the update you wanted! (If you're reading this, then you obviously CAN wait for the next update!) One more thing, One of the reviewers I have named luv101 wants me to stop making replies to you guys because they are annoying her. I know that my replies fill up more space then my story does (well, sorry for caring). So I'm asking you if you would like me to continue replying to you. I'm asking this question to each of my reviewers so please don't get offended and think I'm singling you out of the rest of them. I'm trying to please you all, so if you don't want me to reply to you anymore, just say so. (Or, if you like, I could E-mail my replies to you instead. Man, I just made this chapter longer with my useless babbling) Thanks for the review! What would I dooo for a review? Write more chapters! "Ohhh! Now I know why I sho-AHH!"

Lathayan – (As Bulma throws the card out the window, it 'coincidently' lands on Lathayan's head. Lathayan grabs the card off his head and looks up in confusion. Lathayan scream at the sight of an angry/crazy looking Goku heading towards Lathayan with drool coming out of his mouth. "MINE!" Lathayan dodges and runs like crazy to avoid the hungry Goku. Destiny uses her tranquilizer on Goku) There ya go. Umm, you can stop screaming now. One more thing, One of the reviewers I have named luv101 wants me to stop making replies to you guys because they are annoying her. I know that my replies fill up more space then my story does (well, sorry for caring). So I'm asking you if you would like me to continue replying to you. I'm asking this question to each of my reviewers so please don't get offended and think I'm singling you out of the rest of them. I'm trying to please you all, so if you don't want me to reply to you anymore, just say so. (Or, if you like, I could E-mail my replies to you instead. Man, I just made this chapter longer with my useless babbling) Thanks for the review! You make me happy when skies are blue! Hmm, there always blue. Umm, then I guess you make me happy all the time!

StromScarred – (Destiny sees the storm cloud over Storm's head rain happy faces) Well, at least it's not raining daggers. (Happy faces turn into daggers) …Opps. (Storm runs like crazy to avoid the cloud.) I hope you're insured! One more thing, One of the reviewers I have named luv101 wants me to stop making replies to you guys because they are annoying her. I know that my replies fill up more space then my story does (well, sorry for caring). So I'm asking you if you would like me to continue replying to you. I'm asking this question to each of my reviewers so please don't get offended and think I'm singling you out of the rest of them. I'm trying to please you all, so if you don't want me to reply to you anymore, just say so. (Or, if you like, I could E-mail my replies to you instead. Man, I just made this chapter longer with my useless babbling) Thanks for the review! (Storm grabs the cloud and puts it over Destiny's head.) AHH! (Destiny runs like crazy while Storm laughs like a maniac)

Vampiress-06 – I shall continue with this story to the very end! For my name isn't… well, that's a secret. But there is one review where my REAL name is on it, but sadly, I can't remember what story that is. One more thing, One of the reviewers I have named luv101 wants me to stop making replies to you guys because they are annoying her. I know that my replies fill up more space then my story does (well, sorry for caring). So I'm asking you if you would like me to continue replying to you. I'm asking this question to each of my reviewers so please don't get offended and think I'm singling you out of the rest of them. I'm trying to please you all, so if you don't want me to reply to you anymore, just say so. (Or, if you like, I could E-mail my replies to you instead. Man, I just made this chapter longer with my useless babbling) Thanks for the review! Everybody's doing a brand new dance now. (Come on baby, do the "Happy Review' with me!)

VbchickVLVR – Well, I'm not sure if Goku is 'manly'. More like 'boyish'. But hey, that's just my opinion. Here, you can have ALL of the so-called 'hot guys' I know. I'm not really into the dating thing, so I probably won't be interested in that until I'm in my 60's. By then it would be to late for me, eh? Oh well, I guess you'll have all the fun. Yes, you are one of few people who do right more then one sentence, but one word can have so much more meaning then a life time of sentences. Ah, you're welcome. Although you are one of the few people who write longer reviews, but I'm one of the few writers that help out the reviewer. Yay! Well, whenever you need more explanations or whatever, just ask. It's not like I have any friends to hang out with, so I got nothing to do all summer (Just like every other summer I've had) but this story thingy. Lucky you! Until next time, well, umm, this IS next time…the next NEXT time! One more thing, One of the reviewers I have named luv101 wants me to stop making replies to you guys because they are annoying her. I know that my replies fill up more space then my story does (well, sorry for caring). So I'm asking you if you would like me to continue replying to you. I'm asking this question to each of my reviewers so please don't get offended and think I'm singling you out of the rest of them. I'm trying to please you all, so if you don't want me to reply to you anymore, just say so. (Or, if you like, I could E-mail my replies to you instead. Man, I just made this chapter longer with my useless babbling) Thanks for the review! I shall be waiting impatiently for the next one! (If there is a next one)

i take people's whits – A lot of people seem to like that part! I'm thinking that since Bulma knew Goku for so long, she would have some kind of plan to use when necessary. Well, that's just me. If you want, I could give you your own 'Goku remover' card. I'll tell you what, since you are a reviewer, I'll give it to you for free! How's that sound? Guarantee to get rid of Goku or you get this lovely fruit basket in the mail! (Just make sure Goku is not any where near the mailbox when it arrives) One more thing, One of the reviewers I have named luv101 wants me to stop making replies to you guys because they are annoying her. I know that my replies fill up more space then my story does (well, sorry for caring). So I'm asking you if you would like me to continue replying to you. I'm asking this question to each of my reviewers so please don't get offended and think I'm singling you out of the rest of them. I'm trying to please you all, so if you don't want me to reply to you anymore, just say so. (Or, if you like, I could E-mail my replies to you instead. Man, I just made this chapter longer with my useless babbling) Thanks for the review! (Destiny breaks out into a song) Tell me more! Tell me more! I really like your reviews! La la la!

vegetasfanmate – Well, not to point out the obvious, but if you read the last reply I gave to you, I wrote the word 'her' a couple of times. Hehe. Oh well, that's okay. Besides, thee are a quite a few people who have met me in person who thought that I was a guy, well, since I'm flat and act like a guy. But I prefer to be a guy! People consider girls to be weak! So basically, me being called a guy is a compliment to me! Sense guys are considered strong! Hey, I thought that was a good look for you! (Destiny pats fanmate's baldhead) Well, at least you don't have to worry about knots anymore, plus you can cook some eggs on your head! Which reminds me, I'm hungry. (Destiny cracks a few eggs on fanmate's head. Destiny sticks a fork into an egg and pulls a piece out) Hm, I don't remember putting ketchup on it. (Destiny sees some blood drip from fanmate's head) Opps, well, now you can call your self a red head! (Destiny sees fanmate bang her head on a wall) Oh! Scrambled eggs! (Destiny takes a bite out of the egg) Why does it taste weird? Oh ya! I don't like eggs…(Fanmate chokes Destiny) 'gag' 'cough' (Egg flies out of Destiny's throat) Geeze, not one to share food, eh? Try something new? What wou-AHH! (Fanmate bangs Destiny's head to a wall. Destiny's limp body falls to the ground with blood oozing its way out of a wound from her head) 'I just got one question. Now that you killed the writer, how do you suppose you get more chapters now? Hm?' (As realization dawns on fanmate, her eyes grow wide, turns pale and shoves a senzu bean down Destiny's throat. Destiny rises off the ground like Frankenstein) I liiiiive! One more thing, One of the reviewers I have named luv101 wants me to stop making replies to you guys because they are annoying her. I know that my replies fill up more space then my story does (well, sorry for caring). So I'm asking you if you would like me to continue replying to you. I'm asking this question to each of my reviewers so please don't get offended and think I'm singling you out of the rest of them. I'm trying to please you all, so if you don't want me to reply to you anymore, just say so. (Or, if you like, I could E-mail my replies to you instead. Man, I just made this chapter longer with my useless babbling) Thanks for the review! May your life contain many head bangings!

SesshomaruMegumi – Vegeta! (Vegeta materializes behind Destiny) Go slug Goku. (Vegeta grins evilly and runs off to find Goku) There you go, satisfied? Of course he's being protective, she's his 'property'. No genius no GR. Well, I'm not sure if I'm going to write a 'wink wink'. I'm not into that kind of stuff. I know I made this story into a 'M' rated fic, but I only did that because of FanFiction's strict rules, so I personally would rate this story as a 'T' fic. Better safe then sorry. Yes, it will progress some more before any 'action' happens between them. I'm not just going to jump into it like most other writers do. It takes time. Besides, most people loose interest in the story after they hock up. It's the frill of the chase that most people are interested in. One more thing, One of the reviewers I have named luv101 wants me to stop making replies to you guys because they are annoying her. I know that my replies fill up more space then my story does (well, sorry for caring). So I'm asking you if you would like me to continue replying to you. I'm asking this question to each of my reviewers so please don't get offended and think I'm singling you out of the rest of them. I'm trying to please you all, so if you don't want me to reply to you anymore, just say so. (Or, if you like, I could E-mail my replies to you instead. Man, I just made this chapter longer with my useless babbling) Thanks for the review! (Goku falls thru the ceiling and lands on the floor unconscious. Vegeta slowly floats down next to Goku and puts his right boot on Goku's chest, leans forward, left hand on his left hip, right elbow on his right knee, and smirks in victory) Oh! That's a new record, Vegeta. You're getting better. (Vegeta grunts as a response)

luv101 – Are you talking about the author's note/replies to reviews? Well, I know I do get carried away with the replies and write a lot, (If you read the author's note in chapter 6, then you would have seen that I typed that I already knew that I typed more words in my reviews then I do in my story) but I just feel that if a reviewer takes the time to write a review to me, then I should take the time to reply back. (even though I write more then I should. Well, sorry for caring) To me it's like common curtsey. 'You scratch my back and I'll scratch your back' kind of thing. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I must decline to your request. Most of the reviewers seem to be happy with me replying back to them, so I try to please as many as I can. As for finding the story, it's very simple. Just continue to scroll down until you see a line that spreads across the screen. (Like the one below this reply to you) It's kind of hard to miss it. (Unless you're scrolling down super fast or something) That's one of the reasons why I put the line there in the first place; I know some people don't like to read the replies (your probably not even reading this. Oh well) so the line separates the replies from the story, that way, you can just skip thru everything and get straight to the story. It'll only take you a few seconds to find the line so I don't really see what the big deal is. It's like taking a food item off the menu. You might not like the food item, but others do. I can only please so many people, but not all. I once again apologize for the inconvenience. One more thing, I asked each of the reviewers if they wanted me to stop replying to them, so the ones that say no wont be replied to anymore. So as you can see, I'm trying to make you happy as well by shortening the list of replies. So sense I asked them all individually, the replies list is even longer know then I originally had it. (I know I could have asked them that question down below in the author's note area, but most don't read that. So might as well put one in each of their reviews. Better chance in them reading it. I can only do so much.) Are you even listening? Hello? (Destiny waves her hand in front of luv101. Destiny snaps her fingers and luv101 awakes from her trance) 'sigh' well, I'm not going to repeat myself, so it's not my fault that you fell asleep from my boring speech. Thanks for the review! It makes me feel like a giddy schoolgirl!…wait…I still go to school…Oh well.

* * *

The next day, Bulma was as good as new. Vegeta went back to his precious GR and Bulma went to make the upgrade for the GR.

"Okay, dad. You've done good enough."

"Good, I was starting to get a little confused with the upgrade."

Her father left to finish other things at C.C. Bulma observed the work her father had done and had to fix some things her father messed up on. After checking the upgrade, Bulma continued from where her father had left off. After about six hours of work, she decided to go for a swim in her family's pool since it was very hot. She left the room to change into her dark blue bikini and went to the back yard where the pool was located. She dived in and floated on her back for a while. Vegeta came out of the GR and went straight for the house while failing to see Bulma. He went into her lab and found nobody around.

"Woman! Where are you!"

Bulma heard Vegeta and was wondering what he wanted. Whatever it was, it must not be something Bulma wanted to do at the moment. She kept her head low enough for air to still go thru her nose and swam towards the edge of the pool to hide. She saw Vegeta walk out of the house and yelled for her yet again. When he started to get near the pool, she held her breath and hid beneath the water.

_'I can sense the woman around here somewhere, but I can't smell her scent for some reason. Something must be blocking it.'_

He saw some bubbles appear from the pool. He smirked and walked to the edge of the pool and saw Bulma under the water with her hand holding her nose shut. He hid in the shadows, waiting for Bulma to surface. Bulma finally came up and was gasping for air. She looked around for Vegeta and gave a sigh of relief. Just as she was about to swim around the pool again, she was suddenly dunked underwater. Vegeta had his foot on Bulma's head and pushed her down. He finally let her surface and Bulma was coughing while staring angrily at Vegeta.

"Next time when I call for you, I expect you to answer."

"What do you want?"

"The GR has broken again, fix it."

"I'm taking a break from the work I put into your upgrade, so your just going to have to wait."

Vegeta dunked her head under the water again with his foot and let her surface after a while. Bulma pushed her feet against the wall of the pool and swam to the middle of the pool.

"Ha! Can't get me now!"

Vegeta just stared at her for a few moments and then started to take off his boots and gloves.

_'Oh shit.'_

She started to swim to the other side of the pool to get out as Vegeta dived in. Bulma started to panic and swam as hard as she could. She was pulled by her ankles under the water and faced the smirking Vegeta. They stared at each other waiting to see who could last the longest without air. Vegeta was as calm as could be while Bulma's face was turning blue. She gave up and swam to the surface. As they reached the surface, Bulma was a little agitated about losing.

"Do you have lungs of steal or something?"

"When you train as much as I do, you learn how to control your breathing and oxygen consumption"

She stared at his hair that was still up.

"How does your hair stay up like that? No wait let me guess. Your hair also has muscles?"

An image of Vegeta's hair lifting weights appeared in her head. Vegeta just shrugs. Bulma was about to swim around again until she remembered what Vegeta did to her. She splashed him in the face and swam for her life.

"That's what you get for dunking me under the water!"

A grin slowly appeared on his face and he intertwined his fingers together. He moved his arms to his side like he was holding a baseball bat or something and then swung his arms at the water. A huge wave appeared and headed towards Bulma. She screamed and was sent flying from the wave. She landed on the grass with her butt. Vegeta was laughing his head off. Bulma grew angry and got up to leave, but slipped on something and fell again. Vegeta's laughter increased which made Bulma angrier. She stormed into her house and was heading up stairs, when she bumped into her mother.

"Bulma, have you no decency!"

Bulma looked down at herself and realized that she had no top on. She finally figured out what she had slipped on earlier and found out that Vegeta got a great view of her chest. She ran to her room screaming.

> > > > >

Vegeta was heading back to the Breif's residence after sparing with Goku since the GR was still broken. As he entered the front door, he noticed that the lights were turned off. When he turned them on, a water balloon was catapulted toward him. He dodged it only to get hit by a red paint ball. He turned around to see Bulma wearing a white sleeveless shirt with camouflage pants like the army people wear, a black bandana tied around her head, and commando boots. Her hair was in a ponytail; she had black war paint on her face, a toothpick in her mouth, and a paint ball gun filled with red paint in her hands. She aimed the gun at Vegeta.

"Pay backs a bitch."

She started to fire and Vegeta was jumping around trying to dodge them. As he was running around the house, water balloons and other objects were being catapulted at him.

_'She must have set some traps around the house.'_

As he ran up the stairs, he tripped and the stairs became an escalator. He continued to tumble down the upward escalator until he remembered that he could fly and flew up the stairs. When he got upstairs, he landed on the floor and started to run towards his room. As he got to his door, the floor gave away and he fell thru the hole and landed in a pool of red paint that was located in the basement. He climbed out of the small pool and his whole body was covered in red paint. The only thing that was not red was his eyes when they were open. A flash of light appeared and then he saw Bulma with a camera in her hands. She giggled and walked away. Vegeta flew up the hole that he fell from and went to take a shower to wash off the red paint. Bulma turned on the cleaning robots and went to the kitchen to make a snack. An hour later, Vegeta came down stairs after cleaning all that paint off and sat on the couch with Bulma to watch TV. Bulma held a giggle that was forcing its way out and trying not to spill her cake. Vegeta was still silent.

_'Shouldn't he be screaming at me or something?'_

She smelled something burning. She went up stairs to find that her whole room was burnt to a crisp. She screamed and Vegeta smirked. She came back down stairs and glared at Vegeta. Vegeta only chuckled and said.

"Your right, pay back is a bitch."

Bulma reached for the whip cream that she used for her cake and spread it in Vegeta's face. Vegeta just licked it off and grabbed some of her cake and thru it at her face. It was silent for a few moments and then they both rushed to the refrigerator and started to gather ammo for their food fight. As soon as they got what they needed, they quickly hid behind furniture to use as forts. They both yelled their battle war cries signaling the fight to begin. Vegeta shook some soda cans and opened them towards Bulma while Bulma plucked the stem of an apple off like a grenade with her teeth and thru it towards Vegeta. An hour had passed and Bulma had cornered Vegeta with a can of whip cream. Vegeta's can was too far out of reach to get.

"Do you surrender?"

"Never!"

Bulma pressed down on the top of the can, but all that came out was air. They both stared at the only weapon left on the battlefield. Vegeta's whip cream can. They both ran towards it and Vegeta got it right before Bulma. Bulma slowly walked backwards while Vegeta slowly advance towards her. His evil grin appeared, which sent shivers down Bulma's spine.

_'What am I afraid of? It's just a can full of whip cream.'_

Vegeta held the can in front of her face and then a light appeared around the can. Vegeta was heating up the cream inside with his ki. It finally exploded with hot cream all over Bulma.

"Ow! It burns!"

She dropped to the floor and started to roll on the carpet, hoping that the floor would cool down the cream while Vegeta collapsed to the floor laughing at Bulma. Bulma finally cooled down and rolled towards Vegeta.

"Well, that was fun."

"Humph."

"I'm just going to rest for a few minutes, then get up to clean this mess."

Vegeta grunted and as soon as they closed their eyes, they fell asleep. Later on that night, Bulma woke up to find that she was snuggled in Vegeta's arms. She went wide-eyed and tried to pry herself out, but his arms wouldn't budge. She felt very sticky from all the food that was on both of them. There was nothing she could do but wait for the sleeping prince next to her to wake up. She fell back asleep and moments later Vegeta woke up. He saw Bulma around his arms. He pulled her off slowly, trying not to wake her up. It was extremely difficult to do sense they were sticking together from the food. He grabbed her and thought for a minute or two before his brain had a wicked idea. He carried her outside and thru her into the pool. She surfaced with her heart racing.

"What was that for!"

"To clean you."

Before Bulma could reply Vegeta dived in and flew out of the pool all-sparkling clean. He used his ki to dry himself off and headed to his room to sleep. Bulma pouted and swam to the edge of the pool to get out. Her towel from earlier was still on the chair so she used that to dry herself off. She headed into the house and turned on the cleaning bots yet again. She went up stairs to a spare room to sleep while thinking of the day's events. She actually had a pretty good time with Vegeta even though he destroyed her room, but that can be fixed the next day. She fell asleep thinking of what she could do tomorrow.

* * *

Chapter 7 finished! Yay! I hope this chapter has pleased you all. (Destiny sees reviewers get their guns and knifes out again) Oh, come on! My face is screwed up enough as it is! (Reviewers continue to advance towards Destiny) No! Please! I beg of thee! Wait, I know. All make the next chapter more interesting. I promise! (Reviewers stop their advancement in disappointment) Well, sense you guys are such good reviewers; I'll let you guys screw my face up more AND get a more interesting chapter. (Reviewers faces brighten up and they start their advance towards Destiny again) 'Sigh' What I wouldn't do for the reviewers. Ow! Reviews at last, reviews at last! Thank god o mighty reviews at last!

(You + Review – Update!) (Hint Hint)

Review readers, review! For the fate of this story, no, the other readers depend upon thee!

Until next time, farewell! (Fades into the darkness)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8!

naruto'sbabygirl – Chapter 6: Hey thanks! A C/G one? Ohh. Well, I've only read B/V ones before, but I guess I could try a C/G one, so when I have the time, I'll read yours, okay? 'Revenge for Having my Man' Nice title! Well, I look forward to reading it. (And the possible B/V one) Chapter 7: Well, I'm glad you like it! I aim to please! Write another story? Well, I was hoping to talk about that at the end of this story, but I guess I'll tell you anyway. I started to write another story the day before I posted chapter 7. I've written 13 pages so far, but I want to wait until this story is finished before I decide whether I want to post it or not. It's another B/V fic, but I'm trying to add some C/G and 18/K into it. Plus I'm adding my own made up character. This story takes place on planet Vegetasei and everybody is Saiyan. I'm not sure on the title yet, but I'm thinking about calling it 'Life Beyond Walls' or something like that. Well, that's all the information that I am willing to give you at this point. Thanks for the reviews! You make me feel oh so very special. (Insert girly squeal) Tee hee!

Vampiress-06 – Well, I'm pleased that you enjoy it! This chapter won't be really funny or anything, but I hope you like it nonetheless! Thanks for the review! I'm giggling with happiness!

StormScarred – (Destiny watches Storm scream. Destiny looks in the direction of what Storm is screaming at. Nothing.) Well, I guess you are scarred of nothing. What do ya know, go figure. So does that mean you don't mind me writing it down instead of E-mailing it? (To be honest, I've never E-mailed anybody before. Kind of pathetic, eh? I've only pressed the reply button, never actually made my own. And I only got one kid who even E-mails to me. I'm just trying to please as many as I can!) Here you go, your own personal bag of apple grenades! Thanks for the review! It's the small things in life that I really cherish.

RosardoZBT – Well, I did say that Vegeta would be a little OOCish, but then again, most stories are OOC. Its kind of hard to make Vegeta seem relaxed since they never actually shown Vegeta being happy and nice in the original TV show. So I got to make the stuff up. But the paintball/water balloon fight thingy, well, he wasn't really playing, he was just trying to avoid them and get to his room. Hey, at least I tried! Well, this chapter won't be really funny or anything, but it will be interesting. (I hope.) Thanks for the review! (Destiny gets hit in the head with a paintball) Ow!

i take people's whits – Well, here's the next chapter! Now you'll know what happens. Did I update fast enough for ya? (I hope so) Okay, so I shall continue to reply to you! I just wanted to make sure. Some people just didn't like it when I did and I'm trying to make everybody happy! Oh well, I got the majority of you guys happy! (I think. so that's better then nothing I suppose) Thanks for the review! 'Does anybody know what time it is?' 'Happy review time!'

SesshomaruMegumi – Since you are happy about me replying to you, then I shall continue to do it! Well, every grown person revisits their child like state every ones in a while. You had a food fight too? Wow…creepy. Well, I hope what I wrote down in this chapter about a person doesn't happen to you! (Oh, maybe I just jinxed it…even though I don't believe in that kind of stuff) Well, please don't smile to death! I can't afford to pay for a funeral right now! Thanks for the review! (Destiny starts to save money for a funeral, just incase)

vbchickVLVR – (Destiny sends chick a lifetime supply of videos showing Vegeta's hair lifting weights in different shot angels and in slow motion) Okay, I shall continue to respond, for my master commands it! Well, I did write a review one time to this one fic because there were a few reviewers saying 'not so very nice things' about the authors writing so I though I should say something about it. (If you REALLY want to know what I said to them, then the story is called 'Trapped in Winter Together' by Scar Light. It's on the second page of the rated M, romance, Vegeta, Bulma page. Number 39 story. I'm in the third review page, but my name doesn't have the '2006' part in it. This is before I registered to FanFiction so I will have gray letters in my name. Ya, make fun of them all you want, they don't know your address…or do they? Bum bum buuuum! I shall continue and here is the regular update! Yes, the 'battle of the sexes' has begun! Ph, ya right. 'Manish'? Well that's something I've never heard of before. I wonder if it's actually in the dictionary. AIM? Is that AOL instant messenger? Well, my brother uses it; I've never done it before. The only thing I've ever used for chatting on the Internet would be 'Active Worlds', its basically like any other chat room except you can actually see yourself. You can fly, swim, teleport, build things, etc. It's free, but the extra things like dressing differently, go to some other worlds, and whispering you have to be a citizen to do that. But that costs money so being a tourist is better. Well anyway, I'll try to use the AIM thing at the bottom of my screen, okay? I get confused very easily. Well, I'm not sure if I'll be very interesting to talk to, but I'll let you be the judge of that, how's that? Thanks for the review! (Destiny tries to use AIM to tell chick how happy she is about chick's reviews) Piece of crap! Why won't you work! (Destiny starts to shake the monitor) Why!

vegetasfanmate – I always update a day later…or haven't you noticed? Hey, be grateful, other writers take years to update! (Destiny sticks her toung out, which accidentally touches fanmate's thumbs) Ewww! (Destiny spits uncontrollably. Destiny finally stops and looks at fanmate's face) – – Heh, um… sorry about spitting all over your face. Na, I got plenty of time! It's just that one of the reviewers didn't want me to reply anymore, so I was just wondering if anybody else felt the same way. I don't mind replying to you guys. It gives me something to do. Thanks for the review! You don't like eggs either? Um…okay. (Destiny kicks the bag of eggs, that Destiny was going to give fanmate as a present, outside a window and lands on Goku) "Huh? EGGS!" (Goku dives head first into the bag of eggs)

RiaChan – I will continue this story until it's ends, I promise you that. (It won't take me forever like other writers do with their stories to finish this one) Thanks for the review! They encourage me to write more!

* * *

Bulma woke up late the next day and headed to the closet to change her clothes. There was nothing in there. Then she remembered that Vegeta destroyed everything in her room yesterday and that she was in a spar room. She started to get angry but then decided to look on the bright side. Now she had an excuse to leave the house to go to the mall and not fix the GR. She went down stairs to take her now clean clothing that she wore yesterday, out of the dryer. After she showered and dressed, she headed to the kitchen for some lunch. Vegeta was eating some tuna sandwiches that her mother had made. Bulma grabbed two and sat across from him.

"After your done eating, I expect you to go and fix my GR."

"No can do."

"And why not?"

"Because you fried my room and some of the stuff that I needed to fix the GR was in my room."

"Then go get more."

"I already ordered for the parts. They should arrive tomorrow."

Vegeta grunted and returned to his huge meal.

"I'll be gone for most of the day s-"

"Your not going any where until you finish making the up dates to my GR."

"I already have Vegeta, I just need the parts that arriving tomorrow to install them. Besides, I need to go to the mall and replace the clothing that you fried yesterday and your coming with me."

"What?"

"I said th-"

"I know what you said. What makes you think that I'll come?"

"Because the only thing you have is your blue spandex training outfit. You always complain that your royalty, but you sure don't dress like one. Unless that pink 'badman' shirt of yours is what royalty wore on your planet."

"You have a point, fine. When do we leave?"

"As soon as were done eating."

Vegeta grunted and continued with his meal. When they finished, they headed outside. Bulma was reaching in her pocket for her capsule car, but Vegeta grabbed her and flew into the sky.

"Hey, wh-"

"It's faster this way. Which direction?"

She pointed towards the mall and off they went. They landed in the parking lot and walked towards the entrance. She grabbed Vegeta's hand in a loving couple matter and Vegeta shook her off.

"What are you doing?"

"It's to keep people away from us."

"And why would people come near us?"

"Oh you'll see."

She made some distance between herself and Vegeta. A minute or two after they entered, there were girls crowding around Vegeta and boys crowding around Bulma. Awful 'pick up lines' were heard from the crowd and Vegeta figured out why Bulma was holding his hand in the first place. Vegeta grabbed Bulma's hand like the way she did before and said.

"Come on, DARLING."

The group of boys and girls got the picture and walked away sighing. They went to different stores and bought clothing for all occasions. Bulma laughed when she saw one of the employees try and put a top hat on Vegeta's head, but it only made it half way thru his gravity defying hair. They had a few more stores to go to and while heading to one of them Vegeta spoke.

"Were being followed."

"How do you know?"

"This girl has been into every store we've been in and stops when we stop."

Bulma tilted her head just enough to see who was following them.

"What does she look like?"

"Blonde hair, green eyes."

Bulma immediately spotted her. Her face slightly paled a little and she snapped her head around.

"Not her."

"You know who she is?"

"Yup, knew her sense I was a kid. She's the bitch from hell. She always tries to ruin my life for some reason. She thinks she's better then everyone and can get whatever she wants. I hate her so much!"

Vegeta smirked and they continued to walk until Vegeta's stomach rumbled.

"I guess the food bell rang. Okay lets go feed the hungry prince."

Vegeta grunted and they walked to the food court. As they ate their food, the blonde appeared with a cup of water and sat between Bulma and Vegeta.

"Hello Bulma, long time no see."

"What do you want Crystal?"

"I came to say hi."

"Okay hi. Anything else?"

"Bulma, being ugly is no excuse to be rude."

Bulma starred coldly at Crystal while Crystal turned her attention to Vegeta.

"And who is this?"

She starred seductively at Vegeta.

"This is Vegeta."

"Oh, what a sexy name."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"How can ugly people like you end up with a hunk like him? He needs someone more up to his level of appearance."

"And I suppose that someone is you?"

"Well, now that you mention it, yes."

Bulma rolled her eyes and Vegeta gagged on his food. Crystal scooted closer to Vegeta.

"Crystal, trust me. He's not your type."

"Don't be jealous just because I'm beautiful."

Vegeta finished his meal and got up to leave with Bulma when Crystal spoke.

"And where do you think your going with my man?"

"Away from your annoying presence."

Crystal thru her cup of water at Bulma.

"Opps." She said sarcastically.

"Oh you are so dead!"

Bulma slugged Crystal in the face and pinned her to the ground. She held Crystal's head to the ground and pulled out her pocketknife. She started to cut Crystal's hair off and Crystal was trying to push Bulma off while screaming. Bulma put her pocketknife away and started to punch until Crystal's body was covered in black and blue bruises. Bulma got up and dragged Crystal to a trashcan and dumped her in it head first. She tied the trash bag together with some of Crystal's hair and tipped the trashcan to its side. She kicked the trashcan and it went rolling away with a screaming Crystal inside. Bulma walked over to Vegeta while dusting her hands off.

"Lets go."

Vegeta just stared at Bulma as she walked away to the next store.

_'What a woman.'_

He shook his head and followed Bulma.

* * *

Chapter 8 complete! Yay! How many of you guys actually dream you can do something like that to a person you realllllly hate? (no, I don't know anybody named Crystal, neither was the character inspired by anybody I know) I know I've thought about doing something like that plenty of times. 'sigh' but I'm only human after all. Man I really want super powers! 'sob'. Oh well.

(You + Review – Update!) (Hint Hint)

Review readers, review! For the fate of this story, no, the other readers depend upon thee!

Until next time, farewell! (Fades into the darkness)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9!

Lathayan – (Destiny watches as BIG thumbs go up and get stuck in the sky) Well, um…that's a pretty big problem. Good thing they aren't my thumbs! Other wise, I wouldn't be able to type this chapter up this quickly, eh? Thanks for the review! (Destiny's tiny thumbs get stuck between the letter keys on the keyboard)…Well that sucks.

i take people's whits – Hm… well, unless you burped in another language, I see nothing for you to excuse your self for. (Vegeta falls down unconscious while looking at 'Bulma'. He gets back up and falls unconscious again as he stares at 'Bulma' again. Destiny looks at 'Bulma') Hey, you're not Bulma! Ewww! (Yamcha is wearing a very revealing dress 'as if he has anything worth seeing' with a blue wig on, makeup, and a half empty beer bottle in his hand) "What are y-'Hiccup' you talking about? I am B-'Hiccup' Bulma." …That is just wrong. (Destiny kicks Yamcha in the balls and throws him out a window before Vegeta goes blind from looking at the ugly 'Bulma') Thanks for the review! ('Bulma' lands in Goku's arms) "Hey there, ha-'Hiccup' handsome." ('Bulma' kisses Goku on the lips. Goku screams and drops dead.)

sabudabu – I probably would too. But hey, that's the worlds problem, not yours! I would take those superpowers without hesitation! I um, I mean, 'we' shall rule the world! Hahahahah-'cough'. Thanks for the review! (Destiny accidentally sits on the self-destruction button.) …Oh darn.

StormScarred – Since you are so easily amused, that makes my job easier, doesn't it? Well, here's the update you wanted, but could I still suffer the consequences? Pleasssssse? (A garbage can containing the screaming Crystal came rolling down the hill until it bumped into Destiny. Angry with somebody disturbing her plea to Storm, Destiny kicked the can into a river where it fell off a waterfall. 'Did I mention there are a lot of pointy rocks at the bottom of the waterfall?') Thanks for the review! Your reviews make me so happy, that I don't have to buy reviews from some random person living on the street, just to make me feel important.

vbchickVLVR – (Destiny inserts explitive into booty) 'boexplitiveoty'. Na, they won't complain. One of my reviewers cussed and nothing happen to her. …Na, that's okay, I don't need to screw the population, which would only increase the population…wait… I'm a girl…that only works if I'm a guy. Oh well, but I don't mind volunteering to be the person who decreases it. Ya, I remember when Bulma pulled out the gun…that's why Yamcha isn't capable of reproducing anymore…She did the world a HUGE favor. Good, I'm happy that you have accepted that you CAN wait. The plan has fallen into place. (Destiny laughs like a maniac and then suddenly stops.) Did I even have a plan? Thanks for the review! The AIM E-mail thing still wont work. I don't know what my brother did to it. So theres no point in E-mailing me in that way anymore...You could, if you want, use my original E-mail address I guess. That one still wroks. Hey, at least I tried! I care! 'crickets' 'sigh'.

Mistral – Well, I'm happy that my pitiful attempts to entertain you have worked! I didn't really put any humor into this chapter, but the chapter is still important nonetheless! Thanks for the review! I hope my other chapters continue to entertain you!

inuneesan – "Go Bulma!" (Bulma looks confused but does as she is told and runs away.) "Keep it up!" (Bulma continues to run.) One of the best? Really? Hey, thanks! I didn't actually think my story would be such a hit with so many people! Thanks for the review! (Bulma suddenly appears behind Destiny and continues to run.) She ran around the world already?

naruto'sbabygirl – I'm glad that I'm able to entertain you with my pathetic attempt at a romance story! The best you've read? Wow, I'm honored! I hope I continue to keep you delighted with my story! Thanks for the review! Do my ears deceive me? Is that the sound of happiness knocking on my door?

riachan – I'm funny? Cool! (Destiny says a joke) 'crickets' (Destiny tries again and says another joke) 'crickets' (Destiny sighs in defeat and walks away. Destiny suddenly trips and does a face planter to the ground) 'crickets laugh' Okay, so me suffering makes you laugh…Thanks for the review! (crickets continue to laugh) 'sob' Leave me alone you…you…you big meany heads! (Destiny runs to the crawl space under her house and lives with the rats forever) Hey, rat on a stick! My favorite!

* * *

After they were done shopping, they flew home. When they finished their dinner, Vegeta went to watch TV and Bulma headed outside. Vegeta turned off the TV when he could not find anything to his liking on and went to change into his swim shorts. He headed outside to the Jacuzzi and happened to see Bulma also using the Jacuzzi. Bulma smiled. 

"Come on in, there's plenty of room."

Vegeta grunted and sat next to Bulma. They leaned back and looked at the stars. They sat silent for a while until Bulma spoke.

"Do you miss were your from?"

"I wasn't on the planet long enough to miss it."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering. I mean, being the only survivor left from that planet except Goku must be very lonely."

"I'm not lonely, I prefer to be alone."

"I can't stand to be alone for too long."

"You mustn't depend on others."

"I know, but I'm the only one besides Gohan that's supposed to survive the androids when they come and Gohan dies later on. I don't know how I survived by myself then and I don't know how I'm going to survive when it happens here. I don't want any of my family and friends to die and that includes you."

Vegeta was shocked at what she said about him.

_'She considers me as a friend?'_

"Do you really think of me as a friend?"

"Of course I do. You're the only one that understands me. I trust you before everyone else."

"I can destroy your planet with out lifting a finger and you trust me?"

"Yup."

She sat closer to him and Vegeta put his arm around her. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"This feels good…and safe. Good and safe."

Vegeta looked at her and then returned his gaze to the stars. For once in his life, he felt at peace. They sat there like that for what felt like an eternity. Bulma was starting to fall asleep.

"Come on, woman. Time for bed."

Bulma moaned a complaint, but did not budge. Vegeta sighed and picked her up and used his ki to dry them both off. He walked up to her fixed room and moved the covers of her bed away. He placed her on the bed and tucked her in.

"Hmmm, you're tucking me in."

"Yes."

He started to leave her room when she spoke to him tiredly.

"Hey, don't go. Stay."

Vegeta looked at her with surprise, but complied. He slipped his body under the covers and rapped his arms around Bulma. She instantly went to sleep. Vegeta was still staring at her while inhaling her scent. Just as he too was about to fall asleep, he whispered something he thought he would never say.

"Good night… Bulma."

He closed his eyes and dreamed of a certain blue haired woman.

> > > > >

The next day, Vegeta woke up a lot later then he usually did. He looked to his side, but found nobody there.

_'Was it all a dream?'_

He looked at his surroundings and knew this was Bulma's room. He got up and went to his room to change from his swim shorts to his blue spandex outfit. He smelled food and went down stairs to eat. When he got to the kitchen, he saw Bulma placing plates on the table.

"Morning sleepy head. Ready for lunch?"

"Humph."

As he grabbed his fill of food, he sat down and ate with Bulma. There was something different, but he could not put his finger on it. Then it hit him.

_'The woman's cooking does not taste like shit!'_

He went wide-eyed and Bulma giggled.

"Glad you noticed."

"How could you learn how to cook in less then a day?"

"Actually, I already knew how to cook. It's just like mixing formulas in science. You were always complaining for me to fix you food and that left me less time in my lab so I thought if I cooked bad, you would eventually stop asking me to cook for you."

Vegeta grunted and continued to eat.

"Oh ya, and your GR is fixed and up dated."

"Someone's been busy this morning."

"I work faster when I'm in a good mood."

"Humph."

Bulma left to watch TV after she ate. Vegeta finished shortly after her and was heading to the living room when he heard the doorbell ring. As he entered the living room, he saw Bulma open the door. Crystal was holding a gun and shot at Bulma's chest. Crystal fled the scene and Bulma dropped to the floor. Vegeta rushed to her side and held her in his arms. She started to cough up blood. Vegeta put his hand over the wound to prevent it from bleeding. He picked her up and flew to the hospital. As he arrived there, he kicked open the door and rushed her to the front desk. The nurse told Vegeta to follow her. They placed her down on the bed and started to operate. Vegeta refused to leave the room and kneeled next to Bulma with her hand in his. They hooked up a blood transferor to her arm. They removed the bullet that was inches away from her heart and began to stitch her up. They cleaned the bloodstains off of her. The doctor walked up to Vegeta who was still holding on to Bulma's hand while staring at the floor with an expressionless face and spoke.

"She has loss a tremendous amount of blood. We've hooked up a blood transfusion to her arm in order to restock her blood supply."

Vegeta remained silent.

"Her chances of surviving are very thin. The only thing we can do now is pray and hope that she pulls thru."

Vegeta was still silent. The doctor sighed and left the room.

* * *

Chapter 9 accomplished! Please unfasten your safety belts and leave to the right of your seat. A story attendant will be waiting for you on your way out to hand you a review pamphlet. If you choose to participate in reviewing, please leave your pamphlet in the submit box after you finish writing in it on your way out. We hope to see you in future chapters. Thank you for reading 'When Two Stubborn Souls Collide'. Have a nice day. 

(You + Review – Update!)

Review readers, review! For the fate of this story, no, the other reviewers depend upon thee!

Until next time, farewell! (Fades into the darkness)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10!

EvilImp532 – Man, my story is having an affair with all the reviewers! Why won't it just settle down and pick one, and only one true reviewer to love for all eternity? 'sob' my baby has grown up so fast, and…and is breaking so many hearts 'sob'. Thanks for the review! Did I update soon enough for ya?

vbchickVLVR – It may be in vain…but it sure was fun to watch! Well, this story does take place in the 3 missing years, so if she survives after those 3 years, then I'm sure she survived during them as well. Or maybe she was wished back to life…who knows. Vegeta is cute? (Destiny pictures Vegeta skipping along the meadow with a lollipop in one hand and a red balloon in the other, singing 'Do you know the muffin man?' in her head)…creepy. I really do care! You should see me every time I get a review; I start to bounce around and my mom just stares at me with one of her eyebrows raised. After I tell her why I'm bouncing around, she just shakes her head and walks away. Okay, so I'm a 'little' weird. Thanks for the review! Sure, all see you around AIM or something, as long as I don't get stuck in that girl's hair on the way over.

i take people's whits – It does? (Destiny looks at the pamphlet and growls in anger) There's pink on it! I shall summon the devil from the depths of hell and he shall smite those who have concocted such a vile color known as pink! (Destiny squeezes too hard on her can of soda and ends up squirting some of its liquid into her eyes. She throws the crushed can outside a window and counts to ten to calm her self down.) Okay…i'm better now. Well, the question you have asked shall be answered on this chapter. Oh, somebody doesn't like Crystal very much. I wonder if anybody actually does like her. Who knows. Thanks for the review! (Soda can lands on Yamcha's head causing him to go unconscious and fall into a pit full of rabid weasels.)

StormScarred – Well, I'll just have to supply you with more garbage cans for you to stuff them in. That should do the trick. Hmm. You'll just have to read this chapter to see if Vegeta does anything. Rabid turtles? Well, that's fine and dandy, but they are to slow to get me so I see no threat to your mutated turtles, but I shall give you an update anyway. Man, aren't I generous? Thanks for the review! And to answer your question, No, turtles cannot be rabid. People get rabies from infected 'mammals'. Turtles are not mammals. See? You learn something every day! …Hey, I never said that you learned something useful…you just learn something.

bebex2xsweet – Lmfao? Never heard of it. I'm not familiar with this generation's people and their hip young lingo. Man, I need to socialize more often. Oh well. I guess I'll stay in the stone ages forever. Ya, some chapters will be a little rushed with more or less information. Thanks for the review! (bebex uses her whip on Destiny) Okay, okay, I'll continue with the story!

RosardoZBT – Well, prepare yourself for more intimate things in future chapters! Hehe, I liked that part too. I know it was rushed, but there are some parts in the story that I will be rushing on, mostly because I can't think of anything to do at the moment. Kind of like writers block or something. I just want to get the chapter out. Well, I'm pretty sure there will be more, no matter how hard I try. If I tried harder, it would probably take me longer and when I push myself to hard I usually end up getting a little angry and just drop everything and not continue for months…I know most writers put more detail into their chapters. I prefer to just get the whole thing done and over with. Hey, at least I actually get the chapter out quick! Hey, I don't mind you complaining! It helps out with my writing abilities. I need all the help I can get! This is my first fic after all. Thanks for the review! I'll try to be a little more detailed, but if I still do it, well…um…sorry. It's not like I'm trying to get you angry or anything. I'm just doing my best, which isn't very good. Oh well. 

shan – Here's the quick update you wanted. Thanks for the review! I shall continue my quick updates for future chapters just to please you!

kikyouhater118 – Wow, there are 118 kikyou haters out there? You guys have your own hate club or something? Hey, it passes the time I suppose. (hater118 sniffs the air) "O MY GOD! Y-YOU DIDN'T, YES YOU DID!" (Destiny face turns red in embarrassment) Sorry…I farted. (Some random girl drops dead after sniffing the air) "THAT BITCH DONE KILLED HER!" I I… I didn't mean to, I swear! What's up with Vegeta? (Destiny looks at Vegeta) Well, his hair is up. Thanks for the review! Oh, and good luck with killing Kikyou! Wait…she's already dead. How do you kill a walking corpse?

Spitfire1688 – I'm working as fast as I can! (Spitfire uses her whip on Destiny) Whipping me will only slow me down! (Spitfires suddenly stops. After a few moments of silence, Spitfire shrugs and continues to use her whip on Destiny) Thanks for the review! "Get back to work!" Ouch! 'sigh'

chica-chan – Um, let me try. (Destiny takes a deep breath) Random. Did I say it right? Ya well, that was basically what I wanted to do. I bet you weren't expecting Crystal to do that, eh? I got to catch you guys off guard. Never had a blue berry muffin before…I don't even eat muffins…Well, I've had a few. Hey, my moms fat too. When the next ice age comes, all the skinny people will die from the cold and all the fat people will eat the skinny people to get bigger so they will be warmer. See? Different sizes have their different advantages. Thanks for the review! Oh, and here's the update you wanted! Peace out, violence in.

Bulmachick05 – If you are reading this, then you CAN wait for the next update! There, you learned something about yourself today. You have more patience then you think. Thanks for the review! (Destiny smiles at chick05. chick05 growls at Destiny) Okay, okay! Just trying to be nice.

Samantha B – I'm happy that my pitiful attempt at a romance story is pleasing you! Vegeta! (Vegeta suddenly appears behind Destiny) Go kill Crystal. (Vegeta smirks and runs out the door) There you go, satisfied? Every school has at least one of those girls…mine just happens to have different varieties all over the school, and it just so happens that they all hate me. Oh well, I'm use to it. If you're reading this, then you CAN wait for the next chapter. Proved yourself wrong, eh? I know! Fanfiction has more B'V get togethers then any other couple in DBZ. I'm pretty sure that makes Vegeta happy to know that he beated Goku at another thing. Thanks for the review! (Vegeta burts thru a door smirking and holding Crystals bodiless head by her hair) Good job, Vegeta. Now, go set her head with all the other mean blond heads in the corner. 

vegetafanic1 – I am pleased that you like my story! Truly, I am! Well, there will always be someone out there like Crystal, that's what makes hating people fun! Well, lets hope nobody throws the key into her cell. Will they be hooking up soon? Possibly. But you'll just have to continue reading to find out! Hey, don't be sorry. A lot of people think he's hot. (Even though he isn't real) Oh, wouldn't that make you all happy if he was real. I can see it know…(Destiny pictures Vegeta walking out of Capsule Corporation to do his daily training when a group of screaming girls starts running towards him. Just as they are about to touch him, he raises his hand and blasts them all to the next dimension. He shakes his head and walks to the GR.) I'm so happy that I'm not into Vegeta like that. I'm not into anybody. Hmm, maybe in my thirties I will be. Thanks for the review! If you are reading this, then you CAN wait for the next chapter! No, thank you for reviewing! Until we meet again. (Destiny fades into the darkness)

naruto'sbabygirl – "Bring in the love!" (Destiny pushed against a door in order to keep the love from bursting thru.) You just had to say that, didn't you? Ah, curse all you want. Doesn't bother me. It only bothers me when people say it like fifty times in one sentence. Another girl named Crystal, you hate her, and you both had a fight? What are the chances in that happening with you and in my story at the same time? (I know, not the EXACT same time, ah you know what I meant) Well, if that's the case, then you are going to love this chapter! Opps! I've said too much! Forget what I said. Thanks for the review! Here's the update you wanted. Enjoy… or else! (Destiny shakes her fist at babygirl)

* * *

Bulma's parents and friends came to visit every now and then for the next few days. Vegeta never left Bulma's side. He sat in a chair by Bulma and never said a word. His face was always expressionless, but when you looked into his eyes, you could see pain and sorrow. Behind the acrylic window stood Goku with the doctor.

"He hasn't moved from that spot, has he?"

"Nope, neither has he eaten."

"I'll go in and talk to him."

"Good luck, he hasn't shown any signs of moving so don't expect him to do much of anything."

Goku sighed and entered the room. He looked at Bulma who was still in critical condition and turned his gaze to Vegeta who was starring at Bulma. He felt sorry for the guy. To live a life of pain and when he finally finds somebody to care for, it gets snatched away from him.

"I'll help you find Crystal."

"I'll find her."

"My wife Chichi, is with child. My second. I fight for that child. Vegeta, nothing will replace Bulma, but if you come with us, you can justify her sacrifice."

"Why… Why do men feel that they can justify death?… Is it arrogance?… I have longed feared that my sins would return to visit me… and the cost is more then I can bear."

"Vegeta, we have a chance. Piccolo and Krillin are searching the city for Crystal. If we find her, then the victory of protecting others from her are within are grasps."

"Then go then, seek your victory. I'm smallish to it."

"Your wrong, Vegeta. You matter to us and to others as well. Your victories and your losses are shared by more then you know. Stay with us. Stay the course."

Vegeta slowly turned his head to face Goku.

"I have run my course."

He turned his gaze back to Bulma and said nothing else.

Goku sighed and left the room.

> > > > >

As Goku flew around the city looking for Crystal with only a picture of her in his hand, he sensed somebody coming. He turned his head around to see who it was while still flying in the same direction. A figure far in the distance entered a cloud and reappeared from the other side of the cloud. It zoomed in the direction of Goku and when it was close enough to see more visibly. Goku immediately identified who it was. Vegeta. When Vegeta reached Goku's side, he slowed down to keep the same pace as Goku. They didn't say a word and continued to look for Crystal. A few minutes later, Vegeta saw a figure move around in the woods below him and noticed a familiar scent in the air. It was Crystal. He flew down towards the ground and Goku closely behind. He landed his feet on the ground. Crystal turned around and saw Vegeta and Goku at least twelve feet away. Vegeta started to walk towards Crystal while Goku just stood there.

"You. I remember you… and that mall and that stupid little girl. Did she die? Hm?"

She grinned evilly and Vegeta continued to walk towards her with an enraged face. He stopped walking when he was less then a foot away from her. His knuckles were turning white as Crystal spoke yet again.

"You know, it's an ugly business doing one's duty, but just occasionally, it's a real pleasure."

He grabbed Crystal by the small amount of hair that was left on her head by Bulma and dragged her to a tree. He took out Bulma's pocketknife from his pocket that still had some of Crystal's hair on it and sliced her throat open. He let go of Crystal and put the knife back in his pocket. He stood there staring at the tree while Crystal tried to breathe. Her lifeless body fell on Vegeta and slid down him until it fell to the ground. He stood there for a moment and then flew back to the hospital. Goku flew off towards Piccolo and Krillin to tell them the search was over.

> > > > >

Vegeta entered the hospital and went straight for Bulma's room. He sat in his chair and held his head with his hands with his elbows on his knees. He sat like that for a few moments until he heard something that made his heart stop.

"Vegeta?"

He turned his gaze to Bulma who had just woken up.

"Vegeta, are you okay?"

"Now I am."

"Where am I?"

"In the hospital."

"Why?"

"Because Crystal shot you thru the chest."

"Well that explains the pain in my chest. Wait till I get out of here and th-"

"She's already dead. I just came back from killing her."

Bulma pouted.

"I wanted to do that."

Vegeta smirked.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I used your pocketknife to cut her throat open. So a little of you killed her."

She smiled weakly.

"Oh that is so original."

Vegeta's smirk increased.

"How long have I been in here?"

"Four days."

"At least I got some sleep."

"Humph."

"So, how is the up grade for the GR working?"

"I haven't used it."

"Why not? Did it break?"

"No. I have been here the whole time."

"For four day!"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I felt like it, that's why."

Bulma gave Vegeta a weird look and shrugged it off.

"When can I leave?

"That's up to the doctor to decide."

"I have a new doctor now? What happened to Dr. Vegeta?"

"He's on vacation."

"Well, when he gets back, could you tell him that Bulma greatly appreciates his kindness?"

"Sure."

A few days later, Bulma was finally healed and Vegeta flew her home. They spent more time together and Bulma didn't have to fix the GR anymore since the new upgrade was able to hold Vegeta's attacks. Bulma was setting the table up for dinner while her mother cooked the food.

"Bulma, could you tell are house guest that dinner is ready?"

"Sure, mom."

Bulma placed the last plate on the table and headed up stairs to Vegeta's room. She was about to knock on the door, when she noticed that it was slightly cracked. She peaked thru the crack of the door and almost fainted from what she saw. Vegeta was butt naked. Bulma could only see his backside, but that was enough to set her insides on fire. Her throat went dry. She slowly walked back down the stairs with a stunned face and turned her head to the stairs.

"Vegeta, dinner is ready!"

She walked back into the kitchen and began to collect food on her plate. As soon as she sat down, Vegeta came in with only his blue spandex shorts on. Images of Vegeta being nude crossed her mind and she began to blush. Vegeta sat in his usual place across from her at the table and began to eat. She had her elbow on the table with her hand on her forehead to avoid eye contact with Vegeta while her other hand held a fork and was slightly touching the food enough for it to move. When Vegeta stretched one of his legs out, it touched one of Bulma's legs and she jumped.

"What's wrong with you, woman?"

She spoke with a high-pitched voice.

"Nothing."

Vegeta raised a brow and noticed the blush on her cheeks. He thought for a moment and sniffed the air. He noticed that the woman's scent over powered the rest of the house's occupants. The woman was aroused, but why? He pretended to accidentally hit Bulma with his leg and she jumped again. He smirked when he answered his own question. He was the cause of her arousal. Every once in a while, Vegeta would 'accidentally' bump his leg into hers and she would jump. When he bumped his leg into hers yet again, she finally pushed her untouched plate of food away from her and got up to leave.

"Pumpkin, you haven't eaten a bite of your food. Is there something wrong?"

"No, mom. I'm just not hungry, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"All right, dear."

As she was about to exit the room, her stomach growled and everybody stared at her. She blushed and ran up to her room. Vegeta grinned and went back to his food.

* * *

Chapter 10 is a success! Can any of you guess where I got the scene with Goku and Vegeta talking to each other from? I'm sure i take people's whits can. Well, like I said in the first chapter, there will be some scenes from movies that I changed just a bit and fitted them in this story. If you can't figure out which movies they are from, then I shall put the names down at the end of this story…kind of like credits or something. Well, I thought it fitted into the story quite nicely, even though I felt weird putting them in there.

(You + Review – Update!)

Review readers, review! For the fate of this story, no, the other reviewers depend upon thee!

Until next time, farewell! (Fades into the darkness)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11!

i take people's whits – Hehe. I knew you would know that scene! I still fill stupid for writing that down. Oh, but there will be one more major scene from a movie I added to this story and no, it has nothing to do with Mel Gibson. Let's see if you can guess which movie it's from, it's in this chapter. I also copied the scene from where Vegeta kills Crystal. Actually, it's two scenes put into one. Do you know what they are? Thanks for the review! I hope nobody gets angry with me for copying that scene. But hey, at least I'm not saying that it was all my idea!

AnimeBisexhonie – Chapter 5: Hmm, no I wasn't really aiming for it, but yeah, it does remind me of that time too. Chapter 10: That scene is from the movie 'The Patriot'. Na, I'm only half way thru the story. Ya, everybody is happy that Crystal died. Well…except for Crystal. I don't think she wanted to die. I will do my best with the story! (Which isn't very much) Thanks for the reviews! They make me scream in joy!

vchickVLVR – Hehe. Good thing they weren't having sausage for dinner, eh? What nasty thought would run thru her mind. Well, I'll see you some time at AIM too, I guess. Whenever fate decides for our paths to cross again. Thanks for the review! (I think you might end up getting stuck in my hair instead. It's puffing everywhere!)

Bulma – Aw, I was only telling you that you had more patience then you thought you did. I didn't think you would be offended! I was only joking. Please don't hurt me! (Destiny whimpers in fear) You don't have to review if you don't want to, but it would be greatly appreciated! Whether it is a compliment or a flame, I don't mind! It tells me what you, the reviewer, likes and dislikes about my story and therefore, tells me what I should and shouldn't write. Ya, sorry. I forgot to clean up the crap on the floor…I'm sure it will clean off your shoe. And Excuse me for liking your reviews so much! So bleh! Thanks for the review! They make me happy, happy, happy, ha- (Destiny falls unconscious from a random rock hitting her in the head)

naruto'sbabygirl – Pranky? Is that a new hip lingo word? AHH! I'm wayyyyy behind today's culture. Oh well, my fault since I don't socialize with anybody. Your d-dying? GASP! I can't let you die! (Vegeta walks by and Destiny sticks her foot out, causing Vegeta to trip and fall on Bulma. Destiny sighs in relief) Okay, I did what you asked. Now you shouldn't be dying anymore! Thanks for the review! (Vegeta is still on Bulma and they are unable to move away from each other's gaze. They lean into each while their eyes slowly close. Their lips so close to each other that they could all ready feel the other's moisture and…) Ha! None for you! Hehe!

KumieGirl1331 – WOW!…I love your review so far! You want a what? Oh…okay. (Destiny gives Kumie plastic puppy dog eyes) There you go. Glad to be of some service to you. Thanks for the review! Oh, and here's the update you wanted!

lover-of-the-night – I hope I entertain you in future chapters! In not, then…um…sorry? Thanks for the review! And here's the update you wanted!

* * *

Later on that night, Vegeta was walking up the stairs to Bulma's room. He knocked on the door and waited for Bulma to answer. She answered her door with light blue pjs on with a slightly darker blue robe. The word 'Princess' was written across her shirt. She also had some jewelry on.

"I have something for you."

"There's nothing you have that I could possibly want."

"Right."

He turned around and walked a few feet away from her room. A crunching noise could be heard from him. Bulma walked over to Vegeta and saw a green apple in his hand with a hole in it from when he bit into it and a plate of other fruits in his other hand. She placed her hands on Vegeta's hand that held the apple so he would not move the apple and she lowered her head to bite into it. She moaned in delight as she bit many times into the apple, which made her stomach extremely happy. She grabbed the plate of fruit that contained purple grapes, an orange, and another green apple and walked back into her room. She turned around and spoke.

"Oh, you're a very nice man. Maybe you can be my palace slave."

Vegeta turned to face her and smirked. He walked into her room and stood in front of her with the apple still in his hand. He lightly touched the gold necklace around her neck.

"Wearing your jewels to bed, 'princess'?"

"Ya."

She walked towards her bed and turned to face Vegeta again.

"And nothing else."

Vegeta smirked once again.

"Does that shock you?"

Vegeta took a step towards Bulma and replied to her question.

"Nothing shocks me. I'm a scientist."

'Now he's the scientist? Okay, I'll play along.'

He took another bite into his apple. She gave him a questioning look and gave him yet another question.

"So as a scientist, you do a lot of research?"

"Always."

"And what sort of research would you do on me?"

"Nocturnal activities."

"You mean like what sort of cream do I put on my face at night? What position I like to sleep in?"

"Mating customs."

"Love rituals?"

He took another step forward with their faces inches apart.

"Primitive sexual practices."

She slowly started to move her face towards him.

"So you're an authority in that area?"

"Years of field work."

They leaned into each other and kissed passionately. They opened their eyes as they broke apart and Bulma was the first to speak.

"I don't blame you for being sore at me, I can be hard to handle."

"I've had worse."

"But you'll never have better."

She closed her eyes while leaning into him once again, waiting for him to kiss her.

"I don't know."

He walked towards the door to close it while she opened her eyes.

"As a scientist, I don't want to prejudiced my experiment. I'll let you know in the morning."

She went to open the door again.

"Why you conceited ape! I'm not that easy!"

"I'm not that easy either. The trouble with you is Woman, you're to used to getting your way."

Vegeta walked out of her room and headed towards his room.

"And you're just to proud to admit that you're crazy about me, Dr. Vegeta."

Vegeta stopped at his door and turned to Bulma.

"If you want me, Woman. You know where you can find me."

"Five minutes. You'll be back over here in five minutes."

"I'll be asleep in five minutes."

She held her hand up with all five fingers.

"Five. You know it and I know it."

She shut the door and so did Vegeta.

She picked up her clock to see what time it was.

_'Five minutes.'_

Vegeta also picked up his clock to see what time it was.

_'Four and a half.'_

She took off her robe and went to her bathroom mirror and Vegeta also went to his bathroom mirror. They fixed their hair, checked their teeth, and smelled their breath. They took their positions on their beds facing the door. Bulma laid on her stomach with her hands under her chin and the plate of fruit between her elbows. Vegeta laid on his back with his head resting on the pillows. Bulma crossed her legs and moved them up and down. Vegeta tapped his hands on the bed one at a time. They looked at their clocks again. Bulma got up to change her position, but ended up falling over the bed. They started to pace around their rooms.

_'__Palace slave?'_

He chuckled in his mind.

_'Nocturnal activities?'_

She hissed in her mind.

_'I'm a conceited ape?'_

He snorted.

_'I'll tell you in the morning?'_

She gritted her teeth.

_'I can't believe it'_

They both thought.

_'He's not coming.'_

_'She's not coming.'_

They both sighed and got undressed for bed. She fell asleep thinking of Vegeta.

_'I can't believe I'm not going.'_

That was Vegeta's last thought before he fell asleep.

Vegeta woke up at 5:00AM as usual to start his training in the GR. He took a shower and put on his blue spandex shorts. He headed outside to the GR. A few hours later, there was a knock at the door and he turned the gravity off and went to answer the door. He opened the door and expected it to be Bulma telling him breakfast was ready, but it was Mrs. Briefs who he saw. She told him to come in for breakfast and left. Usually Bulma was the one to do that. He shrugged and left for the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen, he only saw three plates on the table. No plate was placed in Bulma's spot. He collected his food and began to eat it when Mr. Briefs appeared.

"Bunny, do you know where Bulma is?"

"She left early this morning. She wouldn't tell me where she was going only that she would not be back for a while."

Vegeta stared wide-eyed at Mrs. Briefs and Mr. Briefs spoke yet again.

"Did she bring anything with her?"

"She brought the camping capsule with her so she's probably going to stay in the woods for a while."

The conversation ended and all three of them continued to eat. Vegeta was trying to figure out why Bulma would leave. He couldn't find an answer. He shrugged it off and ate his food. A week had passed and there was still no sign of Bulma. Vegeta thought of Bulma more often as the days went by. He was on the roof looking at the stars.

_'Why does she pelage my mind? My heart aches just to see her face. How can one woman have such an affect on me? She is the weakest of them all and yet she is the only one that does not cower in fear when I appear. What she lacks in strength she makes up with her brain. Her anger and wit can rival my own. She's just as stubborn and prideful as I am. I'll she has to do is walk into the room and I spasm. I can no longer hide my feelings for her. The weird thing about it is that I don't want to get ride of this new feeling. What if she rejects me? I wouldn't be able to stand that kind of pain. Why has she not come back? Does she hate me?'_

He sighed and continued to gaze upon the stars.

_'I'm not going to mop around here any longer. The only way to answer my questions is to face the source of my problem. I must see the woman. If she does not except me, then I shall leave her be.'_

He flew into the sky and into the direction of Bulma's ki.

* * *

Chapter 11! Hazaa! Okay, that other scene with Vegeta and Bulma was the last major scene that I copied from another movie. Can any of you guess which movie it's from? There will be a few short sentences thru out the story that you guys might recognize from others movies, not a lot, just a few.

(You + Review – Update!)

Review readers, review! For the fate of this story, no, the other readers depend upon thee!

Until next time, farewell! (Fades into the darkness)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12!

AnimeBisexhonie – Oh! I didn't borrow the scenes from the show. I borrowed them from different movies that I have seen! For example, the one scene where Goku is talking to Vegeta about Crystal, that scene is from the movie 'The Patriot'. I didn't mean to confuse you and I apologize for that. Thanks for the review! Here's the update you wanted!

Vampiress-06 – Chapter 10: Everybody is glad Crystal is dead…Ahh; my fellow reviewers are as violent as I. Hehe. Oh, I hope you read chapter 11 since this review is one chapter behind. I wasn't sure if you knew there was another chapter and I wanted you to be able to read it too! Thanks for the review! Well, on to chapter 12!

vbchickVLVR – Ah, from what I remember, I had to refresh your mummery of where that scene came from. Hehe. Yes, they will 'meet' in this chapter…but will it end up like last chapter or will things start to heat up? Thanks for the review! Sure, all see you in AIM some time as well!

vegetasfanmate – Oh, for a second there I thought you meant the restaurant Denney's. Hey, I live near the cost too, just a couple of minutes away from it…but I don't live in Florida. …- -… Thanks for the review! (Destiny runs to a church and prays for fanmate's safety)

naruto'sbabygirl – Hey, it could be lust, not love! Hehe, we may never know. Why? Because I can! Muhahaha! (cough). Thanks for the update! Okay, okay, I won't torment you anymore! You party-pooper.

Dangeh – Yes. Who doesn't hate to wait? I'm glad you like me weird little story! Thanks for the review! Here's the update you wanted!

i take people's whits – Yay! You guessed it right! Here is your prize! (Destiny hands whits some of her own whits) Oh, a movie nut? I'm a movie nut! I got over 360 VHS! I challenge you to duel of whits on movies! (Destiny laughs like a maniac) I thought it fitted quite nicely too. But I got some people not even bothering to read the author's note and they think I'm stealing ideas! But I'm not. If I were, then I wouldn't even mention that I was copying a scene from another move. Oh well. I'm thankful that some of you guys read my notes and don't think I'm stealing. I thank you for that! Thanks for the review! Here's the update you wanted!

sabudabu – If you read the author's note, (and not to mention a few other notes) then you would have seen that I personally typed that I WAS going to take a few scenes from other movies and add them to this story. If I were ripping people off, then I would have never mentioned that I was going to add those scenes in to my story. 'sigh' oh well. Most people don't bother to read my notes. Ah, if you didn't really care, then you wouldn't have typed it down. Hehe. That scene and the one with Goku talking to Vegeta were the two major scenes that I used from other movies. But that was the last 'major' scene I will use. There will be a few sentences that I used from other movies that I will add to this story in the future. Well, it's nice to know that some people out there have seen Indiana Jones! Love those movies. Hehe. Thanks for the review! Here's the update you wanted!

BlondeVeo – HEY! HERE'S THE UPDATE YOU WANTED! Hehe. My story rocks? Cool! Thanks for the review! Did I update fast enough for you?

* * *

As he flew towards her ki, he saw a small light in the distance. When he got close enough, he saw that it was a campfire. He landed behind some trees and looked around the area. There was a large tent with the campfire seven feet away. There was a large lake with the moon's reflection on it. She sat a few feet away from the water staring at the lake. Her blue orbs sparkled with the moon's light. Vegeta approached her and was standing right behind her. After a while she turned around and saw Vegeta staring at the lake. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I just happened to be in the area, that's all."

"Oh. I don't have any food if that's what you want. I finished the last of it for dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

"Well, that's a first."

Vegeta smirked while Bulma stood up.

"Why have you been away for so long?"

She started to blush and turned her head away from his gaze.

"No reason. Just wanted time to myself."

He held her cheek in the palm of his hand and turned her face towards him.

"Is that the best lie you can think of?"

"No, I mean… darn it."

Vegeta chuckled.

"I just couldn't think clearly. I started to feel weird every time you were near me and you just kept on popping in my head when you weren't around. I tried to ignore it but seeing you naked didn't help an-"

Vegeta raised a brow and Bulma's eyes widened. She placed her hand over her eyes in embarrassment.

"I can't believe I just said that out loud."

"I take it you liked what you saw?"

"Yes, I mean… would you just shut up! You're not making me feel better."

"How about this?"

Before Bulma could reply Vegeta had his lips covering hers. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. He picked her up, not breaking the kiss and headed towards the tent. He gently laid her down on the floor filled with blankets. He broke the kiss and gazed upon her face.

"Are you sure about this?"

"If I wasn't, then I would have kicked you in the groined by now."

(Intermission)

Vegeta woke up to find Bulma asleep in his arms. He smiled as last night's events appeared in his mind. Not his usual smirk, but a real smile was on his face. He moved a few strands of hair away from her face. She began to stir and her eyes slowly opened to reveal large blue orbs. She smiled as she saw Vegeta staring at her. Her gaze drifted to his neck and she saw the bite mark she left on him.

_'Did I really do that? I hope I didn't hurt him.'_

_'You didn't.'_

She jumped and returned her gaze to Vegeta.

"How did you do that?"

"Were bonded now."

"Bonded?"

"When we bit into each other, it created a bond. It means we can read each others minds and feel each others emotions."

"Then how am I supposed to get some time to myself if you're always lingering in my mind?"

"Develop a mental wall."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"You'll figure it out."

"You're a lot of help."

He grinned and got up.

_'Man, he's hot!'_

_'Of course I am.'_

_'Stay out of my head!'_

_'As soon as you have a mental wall.'_

_'That's not fair!'_

_'Life's not fair. Deal with it.'_

He picked her up and headed outside.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting clean."

He started to walk into the lake.

"Vegeta! It's going to be freezing in there!"

Vegeta didn't stop and continued to walk into the water. When her body finally touched the water, to her surprise, it was rather warm. As soon as her body was under water she let go of Vegeta and started to swim around. When she was a few feet away from Vegeta, it became freezing. She gasped and realized that Vegeta's body heat was what was keeping her warm. She swam back to him and held on to him as if her life depended on it. She relaxed and loosened her grip on him. They floated in the lake for a while and enjoyed each other's company. They got dressed and Bulma capsulated her camp gear. Vegeta picked her up and they headed back to Bulma's house.

> > > > >

For the next few days, Bulma and Vegeta had their nightly 'activities'. Vegeta was in the GR while Bulma was on the phone with Chichi.

"How's Gohan doing?"

"He just finished his studies for the day and went out to train with his father and Piccolo. How about you? Has that murder you live with harmed you?"

"Nope. He hasn't caused much trouble lately. I made him his own personal phone for ordering food deliveries to our house so he won't bug me to make him food anymore. That 'pretending to suck at cooking' didn't seem to work that much with him."

"I told you it wouldn't work! He's a Saiyan! Royalty or not, he'll eat anything."

"I know. One time he got me so mad that I took some cat shit out of the cat litter box, smashed it into tiny little pieces and spread it all over the spaghetti I made him. He asked me what it was and I just said it was Parmesan cheese."

"Did he fall for it?"

"He licked the plate clean!"

They both burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"He's always complaining that the food I make taste like shit so why not give him the real thing? I guess my food really did taste like shit sense he didn't seem to notice the difference."

"Would you like to have a picnic for lunch?"

"Sure! I'll meet you at your house within the hour, okay?"

"Don't we need time to fix the food?"

"Na, we need a day off. I'll just order the food and send it to your house. By the time I get there, it should arrive and then we can pick a nice spot in the meadow to eat."

"Great idea. I just hope Goku doesn't come back when the food arrives."

"Keep your fingers crossed. Bye Chichi!"

"Bye!"

She put the phone away and turned around only to bump into what felt like a wall. As she regained her balance she looked at what she bumped into. Vegeta was just staring at her.

"H-how long have you been there?"

"Long enough."

Bulma started to sweat.

"Oh, well… I got to get ready for um… Chichi! Ya, don't want to be late for Chichi."

She started to walk backwards slowly.

"I knew that there was something wrong with that spaghetti you gave me. Good thing I switched my plate with yours when you weren't looking."

Bulma stopped and stared wide eyed at Vegeta.

"You mean that I ate…"

He smirked at her as a response. Her face paled and she put a hand over her mouth while running up the stairs to her room. Vegeta went back to the GR.

* * *

Chapter 12! Hehe. No sex scene for you guys! I know, I know. I rated this sight as rated 'M'. But I just don't want to get kicked off this site! So I'm being cautious. VERY cautious. So this is a more of a 'T' rated story. I'm pretty sure you guys can imagine what happened. It's not very hard to figure out. If that's all you guys were interested in reading, then I suggest you stop reading and find some other story, or better yet, go to a adult sight that shows a lot of 'detail' in their work (Plus you don't have to wait for the people to get into the relationship!). I don't 'do' those kinds of stories. To those of you that read the story because you like to read adventures and stuff, then by all means, continue with this story. Also, there have been people complaining that I've been stealing ideas from other movies. I SAID that I WAS going to do that. How many times did I type it down? Oh why do I even bother trying? Very few of you actually read the author's note. 'sigh' oh well. At least 'I' know that I didn't steal the idea. Well, I'm sorry to have annoyed those of you that read this with my constant babbling. I just wanted to get it out of my system. I probably lost quite a few reviews with that, but it was worth the price.

(You + Review – Update!)

Review readers, review! For the fate of this story, no, the other reviewers depend upon thee!

Until next time, farewell! (Fades into the darkness)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13!

StormScarred – What can I say; I'm a very weird person. Hehe. Well, I didn't even realize that I used cat shit in the spaghetti until I read your review. I just wrote down whatever popped in my head. Kind of stupid of me. Oh well. Thanks for the Review! Here's the update you wanted.

AnimeBisexhonie – 300 times? Man, you most know the movie by heart! Hehe, yes, the 'intermission' thingy surprised a lot of people. Hey, don't feel sorry for Bulma. She's not even real! Besides, she ate cat carp, not cat food. Hehe. I know, I'm as sick person, but somebody has to be! Thanks for the review! Here's the update you wanted.

sportschickVLVR – I'm so cautious that I think the air I breathe is poison…Ahh! (Destiny holds her breath and falls to the floor unconscious from lack of oxygen) Haha, yes, Vegeta's to smart to fall for that. Geeze! How is it that you always guess things that are similar to what I'm going to write in the next chapter? Ah, I wrote a scene with Goku smelling food in his house as he enters it. Do I make the clues too obvious? 'sigh' Oh well. Thanks for the review! Yes! Onward!

Vampiress-06 – I'm pleased that my pitiful attempts at comedy amuse you! Ya, well, there was this one person who had a rated 'M' story and barely even wrote a sex scene and got kicked off…What's the point in having rated 'M' if they kick you off for it! I know, it was just 'one' person. But still. No harm in being cautious. Thanks for the review! They make me so happy that I could just…just…I could just kiss you! In fact, I'll do just that! (Destiny grabs Vampiress face with both of her hands and kisses her right on the lips. When Destiny stops, Vampiress just stares as destiny in shock and says) "Destiny, are you lesbian?" Absolutely…not. (Destiny grins evilly and grabs the back of her head and pulls her skin off to revile that 'Destiny' was actually Yamcha in disguise as Destiny. Vampiress's face turns red with rage and slugs Yamcha right between the eyes. Destiny walks into the room while drinking a soda thru a straw and sees a unconscious Yamcha on the floor with Vampiress standing a few feet away with steam coming out of her ears.) Did I miss something?

i take people's whits – That's okay, get it out of your system. It's not healthy to keep it all bottled up inside! Hey, we all loose control of our selves at one point in our lives. Besides, stealing everybody's whits can get very stressful. Take a break! Thanks for the review! I hope I updated quick enough for you.

naruto'sbabygirl - I can torment you? Wow, I always wanted someone of my own to torment…wait…what's the catch? Nothing is free! The government makes sure of that! If you really want a lemon, I can E-mail it to you, but just to let you know, it's short and it sucks… If you still want it, just tell me. Thanks for the review! Here's the update you wanted.

* * *

After Bulma had finished showering and ordering the food, she left to Goku's house on her black motorcycle. When she got there, she capsulated the motorcycle and knocked on the door. The door opened with Chichi on the other side.

"Hi Bulma, the food arrived a few minutes ago. Come on in."

She followed Chichi into her house and saw a couple bags of food in the living room.

"You ready to go?"

"Yup, just let me get some blankets out of the closet and we'll be set."

Just then they heard voices from outside. They stood there trying to think whom the voices belong to. They both froze when they figured it out.

"It's Goku!"

They both started to grab the bags of food and tried to find a hiding place. The door bust open before they could hide the bags so they just hid the bags behind their backs. Gohan came in and went up stairs to take a shower from all the sweat he got from training. Goku walked thru the door.

"Hi Bulma! What are you doing he-"

He stood still and sniffed the air. His eyes went huge. Bulma and Chichi started to get nervous as sweat formed on their four heads. Goku licked his lips.

"What are you guys hiding behind your backs?"

He started to walk towards them. Chichi looked at Bulma desperately hoping that she had a plan. Bulma closed her eyes trying to figure out a solution. She opened her eyes with light bulbs in the center of her pupils. She used her free hand to grab an empty capsule from her back pocket and capsulated the bags of food. She put the capsule back into her back pocket and gave a wink to Chichi. Chichi let out a sigh of relief. Goku finally reached them and saw nothing behind their backs.

"I could have sworn I smelled something."

"Uhh, it's my new perfume! It's called… um, 'Cooking fresh'. It has the smell of fresh cooked food! Do you like it?"

"Ahh, Chichi. You don't have to smell like food to get my attention. If you wanted to have sometime 'alone' with me, all you had to do was ask."

He gave his a wife a wink and Bulma cleared her throat.

"Well you two can have sometime 'alone' when I'm not here."

Goku snapped out of his trance while Chichi blushed.

"Sorry Bulma, forgot you were there."

"Its okay, Goku. Chichi and I were just heading out the door. See you later."

"Okay Bye!"

They left the house after Chichi got the blankets and walked along the meadow until they were far enough from the house so Goku could not smell the food. They set the blanket and food up and sat down to eat while talking to each other. They were almost done with the food when Bulma remembered something.

"So, are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

Chichi stopped eating and looked a little sad.

"Well, the thing is Bulma. I- I'm not pregnant."

"I thought you said you were?"

"I miss read the test."

"Well, you could always try again. Goku seemed interested earlier."

She winked at Chichi and Chichi blushed. When they finished eating, they packed up and they said their good byes and left to their homes.

> > > > >

Later on that day, Bulma was setting the table for dinner when Vegeta entered. He grabbed his plate and stacked food upon food on it. He took a quick glance at Bulma who was smirking while she ate. He tried to pry into her mind but was blocked by something. Bulma's smirk increased.

"What are you smirking about?"

"Because you can't read my mind and its annoying you."

"So you've finally developed a mental wall?"

"Yup."

"Why were you smirking before I tried to read your mind?"

"To make you interested in what I was thinking. That was the only way to know if my mental wall would work and you fell for it."

"Making the mental wall is the easy part."

"Then what's the hard part?"

_'Keeping the wall up is the hard part.'_

"Hey!"

She put the wall up again and this time kept it up.

"Never let your guard down, woman."

When they were done eating, Bulma went up stairs to take a shower and then go to bed while Vegeta went to train in the GR for a little longer and then went to bed. Later on that night, Bulma woke up to some noises she heard coming from Vegeta's room. She got up and headed to his room. She opened his door and walked to his bed. His whole body was under the covers. She heard him mumbling something.

"Freiza…don't…"

She started to shake him slightly to wake him up.

"No… Bulma…"

She finally pulled the covers off of his head and froze. She just stood there staring at him. His eyes shot open and he quickly sat up. His body was covered in cold sweat. He turned his gaze to Bulma and was relieved to find her still alive.

"Woman, what are you doing in here?"

She just kept on staring at him with wide eyes.

"Woman?"

She still didn't reply, but only lifted her hand into the direction of his bathroom. He raised a brow, but complied. He got out of his bed and walked into his bathroom while Bulma just stood there staring at him. He looked in the mirror and froze. His hair was blond and his eyes were blue. There were golden flames surrounding his body. He had finally done it. He had become the legendary super Saiyan.

_'But how?'_

Bulma walked in the bathroom and stood behind Vegeta. He saw her looking in the mirror at him.

_'That dream I had of her dying must have triggered something inside of me. All this time… she was the key to my transformation.'_

"Not to say that doesn't make you look hot but… lets just say darker colors suit you better."

He smirked at her reflection and turned around to face her. He suddenly picked her up and flew out his bedroom window. He flew high into the night. She didn't even tighten her grip on him. It amazed him at how she could feel so carefree around him. She has complete trust for him. He flew above the clouds and then stopped. She looked around at her surroundings in awe. You could actually see all the stars. Usually the city lights blocked most of them but they were so high that the city lights had no affect on the sky. He lay on top of the clouds as if it were a bed while still holding Bulma and they stared at the stars.

_'Beautiful. Simply beautiful.'_

He smiled while reading her thoughts. How he ended up with such a creature, he may never know. She fell asleep in his arms and Vegeta got the message that it was time for bed. He transformed back into his original state with black hair and eyes. He flew them back into his room and held her in his arms as they slept in his bed.

* * *

Chapter 13 completed! I have gotten a few reviews of people wanting a lemon from the last chapter. To be perfectly honest, I actually did write a lemon. But it's short and it sucks. I don't like to disappoint people so that's why I'm telling you about it. I'm not good at writing those kinds of things. So basically, there's no passion in the lemon I wrote, it's quick and straight to the point. When I first wrote it, I wasn't really thinking, (I was in 'robot' mood. I just typed whatever popped in my head, blocking all thoughts of disgust that appeared in my brain. If didn't, then I would never have been able to write it.) but after I finished the chapter, I realized that I didn't HAVE to write a lemon. It's my story after all. I only wrote it because it felt like some kind of school assignment. Like I was supposed to write one. That's why I made this fic rated 'M'. But I later on changed my mind and took it out. But if you guys REALLY want it, then I can E-mail it to you. But I wouldn't recommend it. I really think it sucks…so, just read somebody else's fic where there is a sex scene and then come back to this one…that would probably be better.

(You + Review – Update!) (Hint Hint)

Review readers, review! For the fate of this story, no, the other readers depend upon thee!

Until next time, farewell! (Fades into the darkness)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14!

i take people's whits – (Destiny watches as Whits steals Destiny's whit and runs around laughing like a lunatic while slowing turning into the gingerbread man.) 'sigh'…I don't have any whit to know whether I should chase after you or not…I can't even think of what to write for this chapter…(Ginger/whits stops running in sudden realization. If Destiny has no whit, no chapter can be written. And if no chapter can be written, then ginger/whits will never know what happened. Plus, a lot of anger reviewers will be hunting ginger/whits down to retrieve Destiny's whit so they can read future chapters of this story. Ginger/whits sighs in defeat and returns Destiny's whit.) Ah, much better. Good things come to people who wait patiently. Oh, the classic 'Bitch lord of the underworld', one of the main reasons why people dread to come to school. Every school has a few of those. Ah, the passions of hate…one of my favorite emotions. I hate basically just about everything with such passion. Don't you just hate rumors? I have SO many on me. Hey, at least you HAVE friends. I got nobody. My brother just graduated too. Hey, it's better to be unpopular. Less people to pay attention to you…unless you like attention…I haven't a clue. Thanks for the review! (Destiny's whit fully comes back and she feels her stomach growls. Destiny looks at ginger/whits and licks her lips.) Has anybody ever told you how magically delicious you look?

sportschickVLVR – I wonder if Goku has to decorate Chichi with different food items to find her appealing…Okay, maybe I really don't want to know. Ya, most stories do that. I wanted mine to be different…even if it was kind of boring…but it was different nonetheless! So, I accomplished my goal, and that's all that mattered to me. Sure, I'll TTY too. Man, I'm so generous! Next all let you lick the mud off my shoes, and I got to tell you, I don't let just anybody do that for me. I can only imagine how honored you must be! 'crickets' Thanks for the review! I hope this chapter will satisfy your intriguing feeling.

AnimeBisexhonie – GASP! Are you a 'How to turn into a Super Saiyan' expert? Man, if only I was a Saiyan, I would go straight to you! Wait, I have to 'love' someone? Well, forget that! I'm not the 'lovey dovey' type. Oh well. Thanks for the review! Here's the update you wanted. 

naruto'sbabygirl – Okay, whenever I feel really stressed, I'll come to torment you to relieve my stress. Why are you asking me if you should write a Vegeta/Pan fic? My opinion, or any other, doesn't matter. It's what 'you' want to do and don't you forget that. Well, everything sounds stupid to me, even my what I'm typing sounds stupid, but… I'm not letting that bother me because it's what 'I' want to do. Besides, there are quite a few Vegeta/Pan fics. So it obviously doesn't sound so stupid to them. They even have a lot of reviews. No lemon? You have chosen…wisely. (babygirl throws a pointy object at Destiny) "Get the point?" Yes…I got the pointy end. Thanks for the review! Here's the update you wanted.

Blossom of Death – This is your first time reading this story? (Destiny looks at the story as it rocks back and forth) Well, I hope you don't get seasick. Thanks for the review! Fasten your seatbelt for another awesome chapter! 'crickets' 'sigh'

Dangeh – You really like my story? Why…thank you! I…I…I'm really at a loss for words. Wait…except one question…(Destiny takes a deep breath) Do you think I'll win an academy award for this? No? I didn't think so…Oh well. Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

SesshomaruMegumi – Hey, family is more important then my silly little story. Usually people start to loose interest in a story after V/B get together…so it will probably be a little boring for a while. Don't be sad, there are more important things in life. Like what you plan to do for your future! Thanks for the review! (Destiny watches as Megumi stays in her trance while looking at the watch rock back and forth from its chain being held by Destiny) Yup, I still got it!

'mysterio' – You laugh at my replies? 'sob' I'm being quite serious and all you can do is laugh and throw it all back in my face! All I ever wanted was to make the world happy and this is the thanks I get? How can you be so cruel? Y-your a monster! (Destiny runs like a baby and suddenly hits a wall.) Oh…um…sorry about that. Kind of lost it there. Thanks for the review! (Destiny starts to walk away when everybody starts laughing at her. Destiny feels something on her back and rips it off to see what it is. 'If you think I'm stupid, laugh' Destiny crumbles the paper up in anger and lets it fall from her hand. Destiny gathers what dignity she has left and marches away from the crowd of giggling people with her head held up high, but ends up hitting a bar with her head.)

Vampiress-06 – Oh! I've been updated from 'awesome' to 'freakin awesome'! Sweet Jesus, hallelujah! The lord has delivered! Hehe! Hey, the simplest things make me happy. Like the old saying goes, 'simple thing for simple minds' and I'm a VERY simple person. Thanks for the review! Freakin awesome at last, freakin awesome at last! Thank god o mighty, freakin awesome at last!

heiress2thethrone – You had to stand to write a review and your lazy? Wow! That must mean that I must have pleased you in some way if I got you to do something you really didn't want to do! I'm honored! I totally agree with you…on the 'better late then ever' thingy. Patience is a virtue…or so I'm told. Um, ya, I guess I didn't explain his dream…I never really thought of that. I apologize for the inconvenience…Well, I guess I could try and write what happened in the dream…Don't want to disappoint my reviewers. If I write one, I'll probably just add it to the last chapter…but that's a maybe, so don't get your hopes up. Yup, Goku and his love for food. To bad he doesn't eat any brain food. Thanks for the review! Till next time!

* * *

Bulma woke up the next day and ran into the bathroom. The rush of movement caused Vegeta to wake up and see Bulma run into his bathroom. Some noises could be heard followed by the flush of the toilet. He got out of the bed and stood next to the bathroom door.

"Woman, are you alright?"

Her reply was a moan of pain. He entered the bathroom and saw her sitting against the wall with her arms around her legs and her head resting on her knees. He picked her up and placed her on his bed.

"What's wrong?"

"My stomach hurts."

He thought for a few moments and then headed for his door.

"I'll be back."

She nodded and closed her eyes to rest. He went down stairs and headed for the kitchen. He opened up a cupboard that held lots of cans. He grabbed one and read the back of it. He remembered seeing people eat soup on TV when they were sick so he thought he could give it a try.

_'Put in microwave for three minutes. Sounds simple enough.'_

He placed the can in the microwave and waited for three minutes and then took out the can. It was still cold. He saw the numbers to the side of the microwave and remembered that he had to press the buttons first. He stuck the can back in the machine and pressed the numbers he needed. He heard some popping noises come out of the machine but choose to ignore them. He placed his hand over the handle of the machine and was waiting for the last few seconds to end. Three… Two… On- BOOM! The can exploded and destroyed the microwave. Vegeta's face was filled with burning tomato soup and he was about to blow up whatever was left of the machine when Mrs. Briefs appeared.

"Oh dear, are you alright!"

He grunted and took a towel to wipe the soup off of his face. Mrs. Briefs saw the mess and turned on the cleaning robots. She saw Vegeta with an irritated look while he stared at another can of tomato soup.

"If you wanted some soup all you had to do was ask."

She smiled and took the can from his hand. She started to cook the soup on the stove while Vegeta shrugged and leaned against the wall waiting for the soup to be ready.

"Here you go."

She smiled and left the house. Vegeta placed the soup on a tray along with some milk and headed back to his room. Bulma seemed to be asleep and he placed the tray on the nightstand. Her eyes slowly opened and her gaze turned to Vegeta. He motioned for her to sit up and she complied. He placed the tray on her lap.

"Thanks."

"Humph."

He left the room and headed for the GR. Later on that day, Bulma had just came back from some errands and other things. She walked thru the front door and noticed that Vegeta was still in the GR so she headed up stairs to her room. Vegeta exited the GR later on and was looking for Bulma to see if she was feeling better from earlier. She wasn't in her lab, which was unusual, and after checking some other rooms, he went up stairs to her room. He knocked on the door but there was no reply. He entered the room and saw her outside on her balcony sitting in a chair. He opened the glass doors and stared at Bulma. She looked like she was in deep thought while staring at the sky. She snapped out of her trance as Vegeta walked towards her. She looked a little nervous as he came closer. She got up as Vegeta stood next to her.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong with you now?"

"Nothing."

"You're hiding something from me."

"What makes you think that?"

"You're sweating."

"Well, I… um…"

He took a step closer to her.

"I… I…"

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant."

He just stared at her while she lowered her head. He lifted her head up with his hand on her chin. He had an expressionless face on but his eyes were filled with hurt.

"Do you not want this child?"

"Of course I do. I just thought that you would be angry or something."

"If I didn't want a child, then I wouldn't have mated you."

She smiled while giving him a huge hug and replied.

"Now the question is, which room does the baby get?"

> > > > >

A few months had passed and they had finished the baby's room. Vegeta moved into Bulma's room sense hers was bigger then his and the baby got his old room. They argued over what color their room should be. He wanted dark blue and she wanted light blue. They finally settled for a regular blue, that way it was between dark and light. They kept the baby's room dark blue in hopes that if the room seemed dark, then the baby might sleep longer. Bulma had bought plenty of clothes for all occasions but not so many toys. She didn't want to spoil the kid. As the child grows, it will have to learn that if it wants something, it will have to work for it. That way when the baby is all grown up, it won't end up like its father and order people around for stuff. Vegeta was in the GR while Bulma was in her lab working on a new security device to keep the baby safe. As she was typing on her computer, a picture of a mailbox appeared on it.

"You've got mail."

She double clicked on the mailbox and it was replaced with the letter.

_My dearest Bulma,_

_Meet me at the 'Razzle Dazzle' club at 7:00 tonight._

_Love,_

_You're secret admire._

She raised a brow and deleted the message. She leaned back into her chair and placed her hand on her chin.

_'Who is this 'secret admire' of mine? Is it a trick for me to get out in order for the press to ask questions and dig up dirt about me? Is it somebody trying to kidnap me in order to get a ransom? Or is it some lunatic who's obsessed about me that wants a lock of my hair?'_

She sighed and looked at her clock on the wall. It read 4:37 PM.

_'Should I go? I haven't been out in a long time. Might as well have some fun before the baby gets to heavy to carry around.'_

She shrugged and went back to her work. A few hours later, Bulma was heading out the door with her capsule car. She thru the capsule at the driveway and out came the royal blue corvette convertible. She listened to 'Break free' by Queen as she drove to the club. She capsulated the car when she got there and headed inside the club. She sat on a stool next to the bar for a half-hour and still nobody came up to her except for a few drunks. As she waited for this 'mystery man' to appear, she had a 'few' drinks. She finally gave up on waiting and was walking/zigzagging to the door with a beer in her hand when a familiar voice was heard over the speakers. She turned her attention to the stage on the other side of the bar and was shocked to see who was on the stage holding a microphone near his mouth.

* * *

Chapter 14 complete! Na na nananaaa nananaaaaa! Okay, so I'm an idiot…but hey, at least I am something! Hehe! I'm always looking on the brighter side of things…whether they are brighter for me or someone else. That doesn't mean I'm some peppy person. I'm freakin anti-social for crying out load! I only chat on the computer, but in the real world…I'll just glare at you all and say nothing as I walk past you. Nothing personal. I just like to me alone. I'm kind of like an annoying hermit. Oh well. Someone has to be!

(You + Review – Update!) (Hint Hint)

Review readers, review! For the fate of this story, no, the other readers depend upon thee!

Until next time, farewell! (Fades into the darkness)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15!

Animebisexhonie – Hmm, a lot of (emphasis) and (end emphasis). I got re-taught something I already knew! Wow, it will forever be burned into my brain. (Information flies into Destiny's brain) Ow! It burns! Well, they may be short, but at least I update frequently. So that makes up for it, right? Hehe, yup, quite a few of you are a little disappointed that I didn't tell you who the singer was…but…now you'll know! Thanks for the review! Here's the update you wanted.

sportschickVLVR – Hmmm, tomato soup…yum. Well, be intrigued no more! For the answer will be reviled on this chapter! Thanks for the review! Remember who you thought the 'mystery guy' was…lets see if you're right.

BlondeVeo – Wouldn't the microwave be on all the time then? Whoa, big electricity bill. Ah, what do I know? This is fiction, so I guess anything is possible. Hmm, how much do you want to bet? Oh, there are many more possibilities…but you'll soon find out on this chapter who the 'mystery guy' is. Thanks for the review! Now, onward to the long awaited chapter! Well…more like short awaited.

Vampiress-06 – (Destiny looks up in horror as huge blobs of drool fall towards her) AHHH! "I'm really enjoying it." Well, I am so pleased that you drooling on my head pleases you. (Grumbles) Thanks for the review! Well, whenever you want to drool on somebody's head, feel free to do it to him. (Destiny points at Yamcha. Yamcha starts running like crazy to avoid getting hit my the blobs of drool falling from the sky)

naruto'sbabygirl – 32, 54, hut, hut, hike! (Trunks spits out of his mother and lands in Destiny's arms. Destiny runs like a maniac while jumping over the other Z fighters as they try to tackle her to get the football. (A.K.A. Trunks) You'll never catch me alive! (Tein shots a ki ball at Destiny, but ends up hitting Yamcha.) HAHAHA! (Insert song 'Chariots of fire' and add slow motion here. Piccolo and Krillin lunged themselves at Destiny, but end up head butting each other as Destiny slides under them. Destiny finally makes it across the other line.) Ya! Touch down! (Destiny jumps into the air and throws the 'football' to the ground.) …Opps...well...anyways…Yes, you can guess if you like. But why does it matter? You're going to find out on this chapter! Thanks for the review! Yamcha?….maybe…(Destiny gives a big toothy grin)…but then again…maybe not… (Destiny gives an evil grin)

i take people's whits – Okay, fine. I won't eat you. I'll just have some Carl's Jr. Ah, can't get enough of that 'life threatening' fast food! I already know I have you. (Destiny picks up a glass jar that contains a mini whits. Destiny shakes the jar and sees whits hit the glass jar in anger.) Ah, still alive. What more could I want? Super powers of course! Thanks for the review! Ah, lets see if you're right about who this 'mystery guy' is.

Anime-rules-lauren – Wow, good review so far. Like, really really good! Hehe. Thanks for the review! Here's the update you wanted. 

SesshomaruMegumi – Well, I'm not sure if I'm going to have much parenting stuff in this fic. I'll probably end it a little while after Trunks is born, like other fics do. Mostly because this is more in the timeline of 'the 3 years' so you guys basically already know what happens after that…so I'm just going to write about what happens in that time line. Thanks for the review! Well, know you will know who the 'mystery guy' is! Laterz Destiny

Blossom of Death – Cool review…O.O..rocking doesn't bother me either. Ya, I've mostly been on a boat just for fishing. Thanks for the review! (Destiny falls of the boat and piranhas randomly appear and start to devour Destiny as she screams in agony)

Inu-Baby18 – Maybe…maybe not…you'll just have to read to find out…Thanks for the review! Psst, Ya you. See the line below the reply I made to your review? Well, the answer to your question is right below it. (As if you didn't see that before you even read this reply…well, that's if you read this reply.)

* * *

"Yamcha?" 

She walked towards Yamcha and stopped a few feet away from the stage.

"What are you doing?"

"I asked you to come her so I can publicly ask you for your forgiveness and also ask you for another chance at a relationship."

Most of the people in the bar stopped what they were doing and stared at Yamcha and Bulma.

"Why?"

"Because I love you, babe."

"And?"

"And… um…"

"Well, I'll be seeing you around. Bye."

She started to walk towards the exit when Yamcha's voice stopped her.

"Wait! At least give me a chance!"

She turned around to look at Yamcha and replied.

"I have given you so many chances, Yamcha. What so different about this one?"

"Just listen, will you?"

Bulma sighed and nodded for Yamcha to continue. Yamcha smiled and raised his hand to single to somebody to begin. The lights darkened around the room and two spotlights appeared on the stage. One was on Yamcha and another behind him on three girls. A disco ball came out and the floor tiles started to blink different colors.

_'Please don't tell me he's going to…'_

Music started to play.

_'…__sing.'_

"Do do do doam dobie do doam doam, cama cama doam dobie do doam doam, cama cama doam dobie do doam doam, breaking up is hard to do. Don't take your love away from me. Don't you leave my heart in misery, if you go then I'll be blue cause breaking up is hard to do. Remember when you held me tight and you kissed me all thru the night. Think of all that we've been thru and breaking up is hard to do. They say that breaking up is hard to do. Now I know, I know that it's true. Don't say that this is the end. Instead of breaking up I wish that we were making up again. I beg of you don't say good-bye. Can't we give are love another try? Come on baby, let's start a new cause breaking up is hard to do. (They say that breaking up is hard to do.) Now I know, I know that it's true. (Don't say that this is the end.) Instead of breaking up I wish that we were making up again. I beg of you don't say good-bye. Can't we give are love another try? Come on baby, let's start a new cause breaking up is hard to do. Cama cama doam dobie do doam doam, cama cama doam dobie do doam doam, cama cama doam dobie do doam doam."

When the lights came back on, Yamcha smiled thinking that he had won Bulma back with his 'singing'. As he turned his gaze back to Bulma, his smile disappeared. Her face held a look of disgust and disbelief. He started to panic and said the only thing he could think of.

"Um… I love you?"

Her face looked the same but her eyes were now filled with anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You think just because you sing to me I'll come crawling back to you! You're crazy! You weren't even singing! You were lip singing and you couldn't even do that right! Where did you get those girls any way? Are those your 'pets'? You've got to be the worst singer in history!"

Yamcha's anger started to rise as he thru the microphone at Bulma. She caught it with ease even though she was slightly drunk.

"I'd like to see you do better!"

"Fine! I will!"

She lifted her head up while chugging the rest of her beer down and thru it to the ground when she finished it. Yamcha jumped off the stage as Bulma staggered her way onto the stage. She told the DJ what song she wanted without the words so she wouldn't lip sing to it and went to the front of the stage. The stage lights came on as before and the music started to play. Bulma started to dance to the beat, which was a miracle that she didn't fall over the stage from her drunken state.

"First I was afraid, I was petrified. You thinking I could never live without you by my side, but then I spend so many nights thinking how you did me wrong and I was strong and I learned how to get along and so your back from outer space. I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face. I should've changed that stupid lock. I should've made you leave your key. If I'd of known for just one second that you'd be back to bother me. Go on now go! Walk out the door! Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore. Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye? You think I'd crumble. You think I'd lie down and die, oh no not I. I will survive! Oh as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive. I've got all my life to live. I've got all my love to give. I'll survive. I will survive! Hey hey! It took all the strength I had not to fall apart. You're trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart and I'd spend oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself. I use to cry, but know I hold my head up high and you see me, somebody new. I'm not that changeup little girl who's still in love with you and so you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free. Well, now I'm saving all my loving for someone who's loving me. Go on now go! Walk out the door! Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore. Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye? You think I'd crumble. You think I'd lie down and die, oh no not I. I will survive! Oh as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive. I've got all my life to live. I've got all my love to give. I'll survive. I will survive! Oh, Go on now go! Walk out the door! Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore. Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye? You think I'd crumble. You think I'd lie down and die, oh no not I. I will survive! Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive. I've got all my life to live. I've got all my love to give. I'll survive. I will survive! I will surviiiive!"

The lights came back on and silence fell upon the room. The crowed exploded into cheers and the stage was filled with flowers. Bulma grinned evilly towards Yamcha who had his mouth hanging open. Bulma bowed to the audience and skipped her way down the stage. Bulma headed towards the exit knowing that she won the bet. As she was reaching for her capsule car in her pocket, Yamcha came running out after her.

"Bulma, wait!"

"What? Is there something else you would like me to beat you at?"

He grabbed Bulma and held her in a tight embrace.

"I need you!"

"You had your chance, in fact, you had more then one chance!"

"But I really need you!"

"You also need your 'pets'!"

"Say you love me!"

"No!"

"Say it!"

"No, I can't!"

"Why not!"

"Because I don't love you!"

He started to shake her as she closed her eyes.

"Lies! All lies!"

The shaking suddenly stopped. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Yamcha getting up from the ground a few yards away as he whipped some blood off of his lip with the back of his hand. She felt a strong-arm circle around her waist. She looked to her side and saw Vegeta. Yamcha started to walk towards them until he was a few feet away from them.

"Don't you ever touch her again."

"Or what?"

Vegeta raised his free hand in front of Yamcha's face in the shape of a fist.

"Or this."

Yamcha started to sweat as Vegeta let his arm fall back to his side. Yamcha grabbed Bulma's left hand and raised it to Vegeta's face.

"Do you see a ring? No? Then she's fair game!"

Bulma yanked her hand free.

"If you want her, come and claim her."

Vegeta gave Yamcha a cold stair. Yamcha started to walk away.

"I'll be back, Bulma! You'll never be rid of me!"

He took off into the sky and flew away. Vegeta pulled Bulma closer to him.

"Are you alright, woman?"

"Ya…Thanks."

He grunted as he picked her up and flew towards her home.

"Why did you come?"

"Your emotions were going crazy so I went to look for you."

"And how did you know that?"

"Really, woman. For somebody who brags about being the smartest person alive you sure do forget things very quickly."

She thought for a moment and then responded.

"The bond?"

"Give the woman a prize."

"Hey, at least I answered! Most people who are drunk pass out or somethi-"

She passed out. He shook his head and continued his flight back to the house. He placed her on the bed and he changed into some boxers before he climbed into bed with her.

* * *

Chapter 15 finished! Hehe. I know I didn't have to write the songs down. But, I wanted to take up space! I also know that the songs are not 'up to date' as some of you would put it. But still, I think those songs expressed what they felt. I'm not going to pick a song that's new and just has a few words in it that resemble their relationship like other fics do just because those songs are supposable 'cool'. I didn't REALLY want to make them sing, but a few people I know wanted me to do something stupid like that and they wouldn't shut up until I did…so…ya. Hey, at least I didn't make Vegeta sing! I completely refused to do that. I said this fic would be a little OOC, not a lot! But, if I did make him sing, the song I would make him sing would be 'Hooked on a feeling' and make Bulma sing 'He's a rebel'. No, I'm deffinently not going to make this a musical. There's a difference in hearing a musical and reading one…not the same effect. I personally, am not a huge musical fan, but I will listen to them on rare occasions. **WARNING!** The next few chapters will be slightly shorter then usual, but I'll make the others back to their normal pace after that, I promise. 

(You + Review – Update!) (Hint Hint)

Review readers, review! For the fate of this story, no, the other readers depend upon thee!

Until next time, farewell! (Fades into the darkness)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16!

sportschickVLVR – Yes, Damn schools! Always thinking they know everything. Hehe, I still thought it was funny when you kept on trying to guess who it was on AIM. Ah, to have power, is such a wonderful feeling. Thanks for the review! (Destiny passes out)

Animebisexhonie – Well, I try not to stray too far away from their characters, but some times, it's unavoidable. Well, this chapter and the next few are going to be a little shorter then usual, but they'll come back to their normal pace after that. Thanks for the review! I hope to please you more with my weird little story.

Blossom of Death – Okay, I'm happy that my short chapters don't disappoint you. A review is a review I say! Of course I like your reviews! Why wouldn't I? Thanks for the review! They're gonna keep on coming? (Destiny hears something behind her and slowly turns around to see what it is. She sighs in relief when all she sees is a beautiful horizon, but all of a sudden, reviews randomly appear over a hill and form a straight line across the hilltop. Destiny's eyes widen.) Oh darn. (Destiny runs like crazy as the reviews charge after her.)

bebex2xsweet – Ya, the next few chapters will be short, but they'll go back to normal after that. I kind of figured what lmfao meant a while ago. I just had to figure it out! I first thought that it was another way of saying lame, but hey, if it did, it wouldn't bother me. No need to apologize, I'm just not hip enough to know what it means! Not your fault for that! Oh, Birthday is only July 20th? Well happy early birthday! Fine I'll update on your birthday, I promise. Thanks for the review! So, how old are you going to be?

sabusabu – Ah, a fellow 'Lord of the Rings' fan! Doesn't Vegeta have enough special abilities? Besides, I think brute strength is more of his thing then using magic. Thanks for the review! Here's the update you wanted.

SesshomaruMegumi – Ah, great guess! Your instincts serve you well, young Megumi. 'Ring Ring' (Yamcha sits up out of bed while turning on his light and then picks up his phone.) "This is your 'wake up' call, dumb ass!" (The phone clicks and Yamcha shrugs while putting the phone away.) "God how can anyone handle him?" Destiny tries to hold onto Yamcha's wrist, but Yamcha ends up sliding out of her grip.) Yamcha, you have no muscles to show off so why do you insist on putting body oil on yourself? (Yamcha's greasy body keeps on escaping Destiny's hold on him.) Man, he is so annoying. Oh well. Thanks for the review! Laterz.

Vapmiress-06 – Aw, can't it be a strawberry instead? Hmm, I never had a cherry before, but I still like strawberries. Ah, you a McDonalds person? Sorry, I like their food, but I prefer Carl's Jr. Thanks for the review! Da da da da da I'm Lovin It.

RiaChan – I like this story too! Wow, we have SO much in common! Hehe, your welcome. Thanks for the review! Here's the chapter you couldn't wait for…but did!

Raccly e.r 17 – Chapter 1: Hey, you don't have to apologize for not reviewing until now. At least you did review, and that makes me happy! Well, I'm glad that you finally listen to what VLVR and I said. Nobody can help you with anything unless you first start something. Hey, I never thought that, I thought that it would take awhile for realization to hit you in the head, but I never doubted you. You just needed that extra boost to get you started. Ya, it would be nice for you to get your fat butt off of me. (Destiny pokes Raccly, who is sitting on Destiny, to make her get off of her so she can breath.) Oh, that's a lot of writing you did. Don't get any hand cramps. Oh, 10 chapters, eh? I hope my pathetic story is entertaining you. Thanks for the review! Go to bed and stop crying! It's not good for you to cry yourself to sleep.

Inu-Baby18 – More? Fine I'll give you more…but I never said it would be long. Hehe. Thanks for the review! Yeah more pwease!

anastacia – (Destiny taps on the story) Ya, it kind of is made of rock. What should I do with it? (Yamcha walks by Destiny while whistling with his hands in his pocket. Destiny looks back between Yamcha and the rock Destiny grins evilly and she throws the story/rock at Yamcha's head.) I know she shouldn't be drinking beer. But hey, it's a Saiyan baby! It can handle a little alcohol. Plus this is a fiction story, so anything is possible! Yes, drinking beer in the early stages of pregnancy does affect the baby. But not in my story! Hehe. Good, don't start to get pregnant till your somewhere in your late twenties. That way, you will enjoy what's left of your childhood! Ah, people who drink while being pregnant obviously don't care for their children, but hey, there's not much we can do about it. Thanks for the review! Ah, lets continue with this 'good' story, as you put it. I wouldn't know what was good or bad so, I'll never know!

Dangeh – I know it's not good for the baby, but it's a Saiyan baby! Plus this is a fiction story…so anything in possible! Thanks for the review! Here's the update you wanted.

i take people's whits – Yes, Vegeta singing would be quite creepy. I even found a song that would fit his character for Bulma, but him singing it to her would be totally out of the question. Thanks for the review! Here's the update you wanted.

* * *

A few more months had passed and Yamcha kept on trying to get Bulma back, but failed horribly. It was getting harder and harder for Vegeta to resist the urge to blast Yamcha into oblivion. Mr. Briefs told Bulma to stay in the house for now on because the weight of the baby was draining all the energy out of her. So Bulma gathered the stuff she needed from C.C. and brought them to her personal lab at home to work on. Vegeta was on an island in the middle of the ocean thinking of how to solve the 'Yamcha problem' without using violence which was extremely difficult to do sense he's use to just blasting the person on the spot if that person got him irritated.

_'How do I get the weakling to stop going near my woman? Is what he said true? The only way to have her is by putting a ring on her finger? This mud ball planet and its ridiculous traditions are driving me crazy! How do I obtain more information on this 'tradition'?'_

He thought for a moment and came up with one and only one solution. He sighed in defeat and headed for Goku's house. As he arrived at the front door, he banged on the door and waited for a reply. He heard some crashing noises inside the house and put his head against the door so he could hear more clearly. He heard Chichi screech something about training and studies. The door swung open and Goku ran straight into Vegeta. Pots and pans were being thrown at Goku followed by the screaming of Chichi. Vegeta shoved Goku off of him. Goku blinked a few times then remembered that Chichi was attacking him. He grabbed Vegeta's wrist and used his instant transmission to teleport out of there and away from his angry wife. They teleported somewhere in the forest and Vegeta shook his wrist free of Goku's hold on it.

"Vegeta, what were you doing at my house?"

"Being trampled on."

"Oh, uh… sorry about that. I didn't see you."

Vegeta grunted and leaned against a tree while Goku sat on a small boulder.

"Why did you come to my house? Do you need something?"

"I came to ask you about a certain 'tradition'."

"And that would be?"

Vegeta sighed and replied.

"It has something to do with putting a ring on a finger that makes that person belong to you."

Goku scratched his head in confusion.

"Like the ring your wife has on her finger indicating that she is not available."

"Oh, you mean marriage."

"If that is what this race calls it, then yes."

"What would you call it?"

"'WE' would call it mates. Don't forget that you're Saiyan too."

"Oh ya!"

Vegeta gave Goku a disbelief look.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"How does it work?"

"Well, you present the ring to the woman of your choice and if she excepts it then you both will be married till death to you part or until you get divorced."

"Divorced?"

"It means that if your not happy with your marriage, you could return the ring back to the person who gave it to you and both go back to living separate lives."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Well, that's how they do it here."

"Is there a type of ring that must be used?"

"It doesn't really matter as long as there is a ring, but most women prefer to have some type of jewel on it."

"Like?"

"Something pretty. The rarer the jewel, the better."

"Is there a certain way to present the ring?"

"You usually have to bend down on one knee and show her the ring. Then you got to ask her to marry you."

_'Why does he want to know about marriage?… Bulma! I totally forgot about Trunks being born! I guess Vegeta finally decided to marry her.'_

Vegeta speaking broke Goku out of his daydreaming.

"Is that it?"

"Well…"

_'This is perfect! I can finally trick somebody on April Fools Day! It didn't work so well with Chichi and the others.'_

"…there is one thing you have to do before you ask her the question."

"Yes?"

"You have to do something special for them right before you ask the question in front of some friends and relatives.

"You mean that you would have to do something humiliating in front of a bunch of people?"

"No, you could just sing her a emotional song that expresses your feelings for her."

Vegeta's eyes went huge.

"I will do no such thing!"

"I never said that 'you' had to do it, Vegeta. I was only explaining to you about the process of marriage. Are you planning on marring somebody?"

"No! I was only curious, that's all!"

"Okay, Vegeta."

Vegeta grumbled and flew away. Goku smiled and walked towards a river to get some fish to eat. Vegeta couldn't believe Goku to be capable of explaining things so clearly to another person with that small brain of his.

_'Everybody has their day, I guess.'_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 16 accomplished! Like I said, a little shorter then usual, so will the next few chapters, but at least I update frequently, so there. Oh ya, bebex2xsweet's birthday is on July 20th! So if you write a review, and if you feel like wishing her a happy birthday, well, um…wish her a happy birthday! I don't really know what to do…there's not much I can do for her on a computer! So, I'm trying to be nice!

(You + Review – Update!) (Hint Hint)

Review readers, review! For the fate of this story, no, the other readers depend upon thee!

Until next time, farewell! (Fades into the darkness)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17!

no one in paricular – Chapter 15: …ah, misspelled particular…forgot the 't'…Hehe. Aww, can't I write more AND get whacked? Thanks for the review! Oh, and don't forget the 'DAN DAN DAN' part…or else! (Destiny shakes fist at paricular)

vbchickVLVR – Man, you keep on changing back from 'vb' to 'sports'. Ah, oh well. Whatever makes you happy, I suppose. Well, I hope it is funny in the future…if not…then, um…oh well. I don't mind if it's short, at least you DID right a review, and that's all that matters. Busy busy. Well, at least you get to do something. Thanks for the review! Okay, I'll tty too.

i take people's whits – Well, sorry to disappoint you, but this chapter isn't going to be good…most of it is what Vegeta is watching…I couldn't think of what else to do…but this is the last short chapter, the rest will be back to their normal pace. Hey, even Goku has his moments! Thanks for saying happy birthday to her! I'm sure she'll appreciate it. Just for being such a kind soul, I'll let you out of that jar. (Destiny removes lid and sees whits jump out of it and run off into the sunset.) 'sob' I'm gonna miss you, little buddy. Thanks for the review! Here's the update you wanted.

sabudabu – He's not being mean, he's just having some 'harmless' fun. Hehe. Well, that day was April fool's day in the story, that's why he said that the jokes he played on the other people didn't work so well. Ya, we all have are little dreams about the characters in the show. Thanks for the review! Here's the update you wanted.

AnimeBisexhonie – Hey, he doesn't think that, Goku said he 'could' do that, not that he 'had' to do that. Goku was just giving Vegeta an example of what he could do for Bulma. Man, I make Goku do one little joke and everybody thinks he's evil. Even the good guys have some fun every now and then, you know. Well, this chapter wont be good, not much is in it…but I'll make up for it in the next chapter. This will be the last short chapter, the rest will go back to their normal paces…, which isn't much longer…but oh well! Thanks for the review! I will keep updating…until it's over!

Vampiress-06 – My puny attempt at humor is actually amusing so many people! And I'm lovin it! Ah, good old McDonald. I just finished eating Carl's Jr., weird. Thanks for the review! Well, this chapter wont really be funny, but I'll try on the next chapter!

StormScarred – Goku does one joke and everybody thinks he's cruel! Hehe. Oh well. Well, Goku was just giving Vegeta an example of what he could do for Bulma, he never said he had to do it…so...you'll just have to wait and see if Vegeta will degrade himself to do something like that…But, if you read the author's note in the last chapter, then you should know that I'm not going to make Vegeta sing. I also put the title of what song I would make him sing if I did decide to do it. I know it's not an 'up to date song' but the words in it kind of describe how he feels, plus in the song, he never says he loves her, just what she makes him feel. Man, very few people read my author's note. 'sigh' oh well, no biggie. Sorry to disappoint you with the song thingy, but thanks for the suggestion anyway. I really appreciate it. Thanks for the review! Here is a very boring chapter to read, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter!

Inu-Baby18 – (Destiny gives Baby a whole bag full of cute stuff) there you go, enjoy. Thanks for the review! That bag should last you a lifetime!

Blossom of Death – (Destiny looks at her story still rocking back and forth) Ya, I putted really strong batteries in it for it to keep on going. Hey, thanks for doing that! I'm honored, truly, I am! One of the few? Cool! I feel so special! Hehe. And yes, I did get a chance to read one of your stories. I read the new one you made with DBZ in it. 'An Unexpected Romance' and, I also reviewed it, like you asked. You want to know why you don't get many reviews? It's because your stories don't have many chapters in them. People usually don't start to read stories until there are a few chapters in them. Like in your Spirited Away story. That has six chapters and you got 29 reviews for that. See the difference in that story with the other ones you wrote? More chapters equal more reviews. You got to stick with them if you expect to get anything out of them. Another girl has the same problem as you and now she's starting to do what I just told you. I'm not sure if she has posted the new chapters up yet, but she's working on them, she even showed me a few of her chapters. Remember, you can't finish something unless you first start it. Thanks for the review! I wish you good luck with your stories!

SesshomaruMegumi – (Destiny watches as Megumi keeps pointing at the sky and then runs inside a bomb shelter.) Ya, well, I'm pretty sure after they got married Chichi explain at least some stuff to him…I guess. Of course he would, he's got to protect his 'property'. What guy wouldn't try to make sure that some other guy not go near his own girlfriend? Thanks for the review! (The ground beneath Destiny's feet begins to shake as Destiny turns around to see what is causing that to happen. A HUGE comet is hurdling its way towards Destiny.) Well this sucks. 'Boom'

sesshy's numba1 gurl – Hey, that's okay. I like Inuyasha too. But I never read any of the stories. I actually did write a lemon. But it wasn't actually good…it was quick and straight to the point…no passion what so ever in it. So I said, if you read author's notes, that if anybody wanted one, they could just say so and give me their e-mail so I can e-mail it to them. Nobody seems to want it so, oh well. One more thing, you must have read someone else's summary because MINE doesn't say anything about their being a lemon. So technically, I didn't lie about anything. Thanks for the review! Fine, I'll finish the story, but your not going to like this chapter…it's quite boring.

Dusk – Well, I try to keep Vegeta in his character 'most' of the time. It's impossible to keep him in 'full' character in a romance fic. I did write a lemon, but it really sucked. It was quick and straight to the point, no passion in it. But if you still want it, just ask and I'll E-mail it to you. Ya, I'm not that much of a romance person…so that's why it's just a bit romantic. Most people won't read your fic if it's not a romance! So I degraded myself and wrote a romance just so SOMEBODY would read it. Thanks for the review! Don't expect much humor in this chapter…for this chapter is the worst one I have ever written.

* * *

The seventh month had finally arrived and Bulma was starting to get larger quicker then usual. Bulma was coming out of her personal lab and was heading for the kitchen for a 'light' snack. As she entered the living room, she saw Vegeta watching TV. His face held a look of concentration. He was watching 'Gone with the Wind'.

_'That's not a movie that he would watch. Maybe he's waiting for something else to come on.'_

She shrugged and made her way to the kitchen.

"_So I'll change the subject and say what I came to say."_

"_Say it and get out! 'sniff' What is it?"_

"_That I can't go on any longer without you."_

"_Oh you really are the most ill-breed man to come here at a time like this with your filthy-"_

"_I made up my mind you're the only woman for me Scarlet, I knew that sense the first day I saw you at Twelve Oaks. Now that you got your lumber mill and Frank's money, you won't come to me as you did to the jail. So I see that I shall have to marry you."_

"_I never heard of such bad taste."_

"_Would you be more convinced if I fell to my knees?"_

"_Tear me lose you varmint and get out of here!"_

"_Forgive me for startling you with the impetuosity of my sentiments my dear Miss. Scarlet, I mean my dear Miss. Kennedy. But it can't have escaped your noticed that for sometime past the friendship that I've felt for you has ripened into a deeper feeling a feeling more beautiful, more pure, more sacred. Dare I name it? Can it be love?"_

"_Get up off your knees! I don't like your common jokes!"_

"_This is an honorable proposal of marriage made in what I consider a most opportune moment. I can't go all my life waiting to catch you between a husband."_

"_Your cause and your conceded and I think this conversation has gone far enough. Besides, I shall never marry again."_

"_Oh yes you will and you'll marry me."_

"_You? You! I don't love you and… and I don't like being married."_

"_Did you ever think of marrying just for fun?"_

"_Marriage fun? Fiddle de. Fun for men you mean."_

'_chuckles'_

"_Oh hush up. Do you wont them to hear you outside?"_

"_You've been married to a boy and an old man. Why not try a husband of the right age with a way with woman."_

"_You're a fool Rhett Butler when you should know that I will always love another man."_

"_Stop it. You hear me Scarlet? Stop it. No more of that talk."_

'_Kiiiiiiiiiiiiii (Will it ever end!) iiiiiiiiiiiiiss'_

"_Don't I shall faint."_

"_I want you to faint. This is what you were meant for. None of the fools have kissed you like this, have they? Your Charles, or your Frank, or your stupid Ashley."_

'_Kiiiiiiiiiii (I hope you guys are counting the number of I's) iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiss'_

"_Say your going to marry me. Say yes. Say yes!"_

"_Y-yes."_

"_You sure you meant it? You don't want to take it back?"_

"_No."_

"_Look at me and try to tell me the truth. Did you say yes because of my money?"_

"_Well yes, partly."_

"_Partly?"_

"_Well you know Rhett. Money does help and of course I am fond of you."_

"_Fond of me?"_

"_Well if I said I was madly in love with you, you'd now I was lying, but you've always said we had a lot in common."_

"_Yes, your right my dear. I'm not in love with you anymore then you are with me. Heaven help the man who ever really loves you. Well, what kind of ring would you like my darling?"_

"_Oh a diamond ring and do buy a great big one, Rhett."_

"_You shall have the biggest and the most vulgar ring in Atlanta. I'll take you to New Orlands for the most expensive honeymoon my own got in gains can buy."_

"_Oh that would just be heavenly."_

Vegeta stopped the tape and looked confused.

_'I have seen a few romance films so far and still the person who proposed did not do something stupid. There weren't even other people around them while the guy proposed.'_

He looked at the cover of the movie and read the date it was made. '1939'. He looked at the other tape covers and they were also old.

_'Maybe it's a new tradition. Great, just my luck.'_

He sighed and turned off the TV. He got up and headed to the kitchen. He saw Bulma with tons of food, which would be considered snack to a Saiyan, but was a lot for a human.

"Somebody's hungry."

"Hey, I'm eating for two and one of the two just happens to have a Saiyan appetite. At this rate, I'm going to have to buy a bigger refrigerator."

He smirked and reached for the bowl of strawberries. She smacked his hand away.

"Mine!"

He shook his head and went to get his own strawberries from the fridge. After he got what he needed, he left and went up stairs. After Bulma finished her 'snack' she also headed up the stairs for bed. As she entered the bedroom, she saw Vegeta leaning against the rail of the balcony staring at his hand. She opened the glass doors, which got Vegeta's attention as he shoved the hand he was looking at in his pocket.

"You okay?"

He grunted and headed back inside to go to bed. She looked to the sky for a few moments before she went back into the room. Vegeta was already in bed staring at the ceiling.

_'Man he's been acting so weird for the past month! He's been watching some old romance movies for some reason, he hasn't been in his GR as much, and he leaves the house to go into the city for hours. I hope it's just a phase he's going thru.'_

She climbed into bed with him and fell asleep. Vegeta stared at her for a few moments before he too fell asleep.

* * *

Chapter 17 complete! I know this chapter really sucked, but I didn't know what else to do. But the good news is that this is my last short chapter! Yay! The rest will go back to their normal pace…, which isn't really that much longer then these ones…oh well! Everybody has at least one crappy chapter…I think. Oh ya, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY to bebex2xsweet! (Destiny does the 'six flags' dance.) From i take people's whits and I. Sorry that the chapter sucked. But the next one will be better!

(You + Review – Update!)

Review readers, review! For the fate of this story, no, the other reviewers depend upon thee!

Until next time, farewell! (Fades into the darkness)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18!

sportschickVLVR – I don't mind if you use 'vb' instead of 'sports'. I still get a review in the end! You must see the sequel to 'Gone with the Wind'! Or else I'll…I'll…I don't know yet, but it won't be pretty! Ah, I never said that he would propose…but he's considering it. Oh, I can't use the AIM thingy anymore, but I can use the Yahoo one. Thanks for the review! I hope this chapter makes up for my last crappy one.

Blossom of Death – Well, at least I tried to help you! But if you want to give up, then there's nothing I can do for you. Yup, end of the slightly shorter chapters, but I guarantee you that this chapter wont be crappy like the last one! If it is…um…sorry? Oh, I get the honor of having your longest review ever! Yay! Yes you have a life! If you didn't, then you wouldn't be writing this review! Seven fics? Geeze. I only got one. Oh well, one thing at a time works for me. Well, good luck with your stories! Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Vampiress-06 – Well, it's not like he WANTS to watch them. He's just studying human behavior and such. A guy that watches those kinds of movies? How unusual…Oh well. Thanks for the review! You can keep all the cute stuff! I don't want any; keep that vile stuff away from me! Hehe.

StormScarred – Yup, 'Gone with the Wind', what a classic. Did you ever see the sequel to it? Hey, were all lazy, so you're not alone. Thanks for the review! Here's the update you wanted.

SesshomaruMegumi – GASP! You haven't seen 'Gone with the Wind? It's a classic! Oh well. Well, Vegeta isn't really enjoying watching it; he's just trying to see if what Goku said was true, that's all. You guys really like how I write? Cool! And this is my first fic ever…might even be my last. Thanks for the review! Laterz.

i take people's whits – Okay, I took a look at a few and I guess your right, but mine are still short compared to others. But that's okay; I update frequently to make up for it. Yup, just us two did that for her, very few people read the author's note and even fewer people do anything the author might ask. Oh well, no biggie. It wasn't the short part of the chapter that bothered me; it was the part where most of the chapter was just a scene from a movie. Ya, you didn't have enough whits to get out of that jar all by yourself now did you? Hehe. You're slacking in your whitty skills! Yes, you'll just have to wait. Thanks for the review! Here's the update you wanted.

Miako-The-Cute – Well, at least he wasn't crying while watching it. Ya, two years is a little late now isn't it? Oh well, I've seen worse. Some people update five years later. Thanks for the review! Well, I hope it this chapter makes you happy. 

naruto'sbabygirl – Chapter 15: Well, at least you did review! Hehe. Chapter 16: Hey, no biggie. As long as you get to read the story, I'm happy. Chapter 17: Hmm, never said that he was going to propose, but he's considering it. I always feel stressed, it's apart of my character, but I don't let that get in my way of writing! Na, I wont hurt you. I got plenty of people that live near me that I can let my stress out on. I guess that means they'll be seeing me pretty soon Hehe. Thanks for the review! Here's the update you wanted.

sesshy's numba1 gurl – Ya, I know it was short and boring, but everybody gets a crappy chapter eventually…I think. Yes! This one WILL be more interesting! Well, I hope so. Thanks for the review! I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter.

* * *

The next day, Vegeta was walking around the city. He had already been to a few stores and bought some items that were now located in a capsule in his pocket. As he continued to walk threw the large crowd on the sidewalk, he spotted something in the window of a store. He walked up to the window and stared at the object. Interested in what the store had, he decided to go in. As he walked in, he saw mostly women in the store. Besides him and a guy that just exited the store, there was only one man in the store. The man was dressed in a pink suit with his brown hair tied back except for a few strands that laid next to his cheeks and had some makeup on. The man was staring hungrily at Vegeta. Vegeta walked around the store in order to get out of view of the other man. He finally got to the part of the store where formal wear was located. He started to get a 'little' irritated when he could not find a suit that was suitable for his tastes. He felt something tap his shoulder and he turned around to see who would dare touch him. It was that pink man from earlier with the same hungry look in his eyes as before.

"Excuse me, are you in need of assistance?"

Vegeta was about to tell the guy to get lost, but then saw a nametag on the side of his suit with the name of the store on it, which meant that he worked here. His nametag read 'Francesco'.

"I need a suit."

The man's eyes held excitement as soon as he heard Vegeta's words.

"I know just the one! First of all, what size are you?"

Bulma had picked out all the clothes for Vegeta so he didn't really know what size he was. Well, not in human size. Vegeta remained silent with a confused look on him. Francesco became very excited at the expression on Vegeta's face.

"I'll take you to the fitting room. Follow me, please."

Vegeta followed the man toward the back of the store. They entered a room with measuring tape, rulers, and other stuff.

"Before we get started, you're going to need to take off your jacket."

Vegeta took off his black jacket and placed it on a chair. Francesco stared at Vegeta's outfit. He wore a red sleeveless shirt with black pants and shoes. He drooled as he stared at Vegeta's muscles until Vegeta cleared his throat.

"Huh? Oh! Well, lets begin."

The man measured Vegeta's torso even though he saw the tag of his shirt that read the size of it, but pretended that he didn't notice. He measured everything slowly, even the size of his foot for some unknown reason.

"Now that I got your measurements, I'll go and get you the suit I mentioned earlier."

Vegeta leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, waiting for him to return. A few minutes later, Francesco reappeared with a suit. Everything on the suit was the exact same color, even the shirt and tie. Black. He gave Vegeta the suit. Vegeta examined the suit for a few moments and then headed towards the dressing room. Francesco held his hands together tightly, hoping that he had pleased his customer. Vegeta emerged from the dressing room and looked into a tall mirror. Francesco went into the dressing room Vegeta came out of and brought the black tie with him.

"You forgot this."

"I didn't forget it."

Francesco took that as a sign that Vegeta didn't want the tie and he left to return the tie from wince it came. As he returned, Vegeta had already changed back into his previous clothing and had neatly folded the suit on the table. Francesco was disappointed that he didn't get the chance to get a sneak peak at Vegeta in the dressing room.

"Will you be purchasing that suit?"

Vegeta grunted and picked up the suit while heading to the front of the store. Vegeta purchased the item and was now walking towards the exit until Francesco's voice had stopped him.

"Wait!"

Vegeta turned around, waiting for the man to continue.

"Maybe we could go out to dinner some time?"

"No."

Vegeta turned around and headed for the door.

"Drinks then?"

Vegeta ignored him and left the store and capsulated his new item.

> > > > >

Bulma and Chichi were sitting in the living room at Bulma's house while Goku was raiding the fridge. They were chatting about their lives and Bulma's baby. 

"Do you guys know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

"Vegeta says it's going to be a boy. I'm just going to wait and find out."

"How does he know it's going to be a boy?"

"He wouldn't tell me how."

Goku reappears with a bag of chips and sits next to Bulma.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing much. Chichi was just asking whether the baby would be a boy or a girl."

"A boy of course."

"And how would you know?"

Goku realized his mistake and crammed chips in his mouth. He was about to open his mouth again when Chichi cut in.

"Goku! Not with your mouth full!"

Goku was relieved that his plan actually worked.

"If it's a boy, what do you think he will look like?"

"I never really thought about that."

An image of a mini Vegeta with blue hair, eyes, and tail appeared in both the women's minds. A few minutes later, the front door opened and Vegeta stepped inside to see Goku sitting on the couch with his head against Bulma's stomach while making little baby noises. Vegeta was just about to yell at Goku when Goku suddenly fell off the couch. Goku climbed back up while rubbing his cheek.

"Ow! Bulma, what was that for?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys that the baby can kick pretty hard."

They heard the door shut and turn their heads around to see Vegeta leaning against a wall smirking.

"That'll teach you to get to close to my mate. I better not catch you doing that again, Kakarot. Or there will be dire consequences."

There were a few moments of silence until ChiChi decided to chat again.

"I almost forgot the reason why I was here in the first place. Bulma, would you like to come to a party tomorrow?"

"What's the occasion?"

"Nothing special, just a gathering of our friends."

"Sure! You want me to bring anything?"

"Yourself and a smile is all you need to bring."

Bulma and Chichi hugged each other while Vegeta snorted at the affection they were showing. Goku got the wrong idea and thought Vegeta was sad because he didn't get invited.

"Aww, Vegeta. If you wanted to come all you had to do was ask."

"I do not desire to go to your gathering of weaklings."

Goku was about to reply when Bulma cut in.

"There will be food there."

"I'm not obsessed with food like Kakarot is."

Goku's face brightened up.

"Hey! You could spare with me after we eat!"

"That's what the GR is for. So I wont have to go near you."

Goku looked sad as Bulma tried one last time to get Vegeta to go to the party.

"Well, I need an escort, and since you are not willing to go, I guess I can always take Yam-"

"Fine, I'll go!"

Vegeta growled and stormed up the stairs. Bulma grinned at her victory and turned her attention back to Goku and Chichi. Chichi handed Bulma her invitation. Goku's stomach suddenly made itself known to the world yet again.

"You just ate about everything in Bulma's fridge and yet you are still hungry?"

Goku laughed nervously. Chichi let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed her belongings.

"We'll see you tomorrow Bulma, bye."

"Okay Chichi, bye."

Chichi grabbed Goku's arm and led him outside the house before Goku's stomach got the best of him.

* * *

Chapter 18 finished! Well, it was a little longer then the last one, but at least it was more interesting, right? Well, I hope this chapter made up for the others. If not, well, there isn't much I can do about that now is there? I still feel bad about the last chapter, my worst ever. Oh well, it didn't kill anybody…at least I don't think it did.

(You + Review – Update!)

Review readers, review! For the fate of this story, no, the other reviewers depend upon thee!

Until next time, farewell! (Fades into the darkness)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19!

Dark Anime Love – Ya, his stomach is like a black hole, no survivors. Ah yes, Bulma has years of experience. Thanks for the review! Here's the chapter you couldn't wait for…but obviously did!

Miako-The-Cute – Ah, it's a pleasure to amuse you with my pathetic writing. Hehe ya, Francesco didn't have a chance. Well, at least it wasn't the other way around. Ya, wasn't sure if many people would get the 'foot' thingy. Thanks for the review! Well, was this ASAP enough for you? I hope so. Now, where's my cookie! And it better be a big one too! (Sucks thumb like a stubborn baby)

Blossom of Death – I should hope so. Ya, well my advice isn't worth crap, so no point in listening to me. Hehe. Hey, a review is a review, no matter how long it is. Thanks for the review! I hope to please you with this chapter as well.

Vampiress-06 – Yes, a guy in pink. (Shudders) I don't know why it worries you. I guess we'll never know. (Insert X-Files theme) Hehe. Thanks for the review! (Vamp sticks a gun to the back of Destiny's head) "Continue, damn it!" Okay, okay! I'll get right to it.

Bulma – Hey that's fine, at least you get to read the story. Your son has his own house now and your burning your own daughter's stuff? Well, I don't blame you for burning Brittney spears posters…but can you imagine what you're showing your children? Oh well, their half Saiyan anyway, it's in their blood to destroy. Hey thanks! Me likey that word. Hehe. Ah, an Austin Powers fan, eh? Yes Dr. Evil. Oh wait…I don't smoke…Aww; I wanted to burn some stuff too. (Pouts) Well, if you do write one, could it be in a review? That would help me a lot. Well, I have no patients either. So give me more reviews! Muhahahaha! (Cough)

sportschickVLVR – Oh thanks! It makes me feel so much better that I'm one less person to bother you! (Cries) Oh well, I'm over it. Wait, I don't bother you? (Sighs in relief) Good, got a little worried there for a second. You see it all the time? Geeze, I wonder where you hang out most of the time. Hehe. Ya, nobody deserves to be that stupid, all that brain foods got to work for something. Thanks for the review! Sure, I'll see you there too, oh, and have fun on your boating trip! (Sniff) Wish I could go. Oh well.

i take people's whits – 21 'ha's? I take it that's a good thing. Hehe, don't mess with a baby. But I like to beat myself up! (Slaps her own face) It builds character. (Crickets) Thanks for the review! Fine, here's the chapter you wanted.

SesshomaruMegumi – Hmm, you do? Well, lets just see if you're right. Well, unless you want the crap be out of ya, then I think you can control your self. Hehe. Thanks for the review! Laterz.

heiress2thethrone – Going crazy? I would be in heaven! Oh well, I guess not many people share my interests of the out doors. I don't have a cell phone or mp3 player. I had a cell phone, but I never took it out of the box, so I returned it to the store. It was a Christmas present. Oh, lucky you. Looks like you got some reading to do. Hehe. Re-read? Well, good thing my chapters are short then. Well, you could marry me story if you like. It needs a friend anyway. Thanks for the review! Adios!

naruto'sbabygirl – Ah, not a registered review this time? Or maybe you're someone else in disguise? No matter, I still got a review, hehe. Humor ideas? Hmm, well, they usually just pop out of my head. So, I don't know how I can help you, unless you want to chat with me on yahoo messenger like I do with two of my other reviewers. I'll probably be very boring to talk to, so, chat with me at your own risk! Thanks for the review! Peace? Bring on the violence! (Laughs evilly)

sesshy's numba1 gurl – Key words 'that more', meaning it WAS 'slightly' more interesting! Hehe. I know that's not much to celebrate with, but hey, I'm weird. Ah, isn't a restaurant in public too? Plus, I never said he would propose, but he's thinking about it. I can't make Vegeta romantic without really breaking his character a lot. Can you imagine a mushy Vegeta? (Shudders) Creepy. Hey, there are other stories that have shown mushy sides of him. It's a humor story, besides, I've already made him look like a fool in this story a few times and that wasn't so bad. Just remember, it doesn't matter how mush you've fallen, but how much we rise after falling. (If you get my meaning.) That's what makes revenge oh the sweeter. Thanks for the review! Uh, I guess your not going to be so pleased with this chapter either…oh well, can't make them all happy.

AA – I already know your not suppose to drink when pregnant, but the baby is Saiyan, it can handle it, plus this is a fiction story, anything is possible. Uh…'or still born'? I haven't a clue what you meant by that. The best I can think of what you meant by that is 'That he wouldn't be born', right? If not, then oh well. I'm simple minded. You're not the first person to point that out to me. I guess that means only a few of you were smart enough to notice that or they were just too lazy to say anything about it. Thanks for the review! Looks like someone is going to be a good parent someday. Hehe.

bebex2xsweet – Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. Hehe. I can do that too! (Cough) Thanks for the review! Yes, I shall continue.

Firechild19 – You do? Cool! Nope Vegeta didn't…in that chapter. Hehe. You might be right; you'll just have to read this chapter to find out. Oh no? Oh yes! Thanks for the review! Hey, we all must suffer at one point in our lives…Vegeta just has a very long stream of bad luck.

* * *

"Hurry up, Vegeta! I don't want to be late!"

Vegeta grumbled as he came down the stairs. Bulma raised a brow as she took in his appearance. He was wearing the black suit that he bought from Francesco.

_'I don't remember buying him that. Maybe mom got it for him.'_

"That suit looks good on you."

"Anything looks good on me."

Bulma rolled her eyes and left for the car followed by a smirking Vegeta. As she started the car, she heard Vegeta mumble something about 'inferior transportation contraption'. They arrived at a club where the 'gathering of weaklings' was held. Bulma capsulated her car and walked into the club with Vegeta. As they walked thru the crowd looking for Bulma's friends, she had to restrain Vegeta from blasting people to 'the next dimension' for bumping into him. They finally found Chichi at a table in the back of the club.

"Hi Chichi. Where are the others?"

"Goku and Gohan left to get the pizza, Piccolo is outside meditating, Yamcha and Krillin are at the bar, Puar is talking to Oolong somewhere, Tien and Chiaotzu have yet to arrive, and Master Roshi i-"

'SLAP'

"-s flirting with women."

Master Roshi came by and took his seat at the other side of the table while holding his cheek that had a red hand mark on it.

"Even though your pregnant, you still look good."

Bulma was wearing a simple dark blue dress with her hair cascading down past her shoulders.

"Thanks Chichi."

Vegeta's nose twitched and he turned around and saw Goku and Gohan with boxes of pizza coming towards them followed by Tien and Chiaotzu.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Goku."

Vegeta said nothing while taking a few boxes of pizza from Goku and sat at the back of the table devouring his victims. As time went by, the others had taken a seat and ate their fill of pizzas and were now chatting amongst them selves. Goku and Vegeta were growling and glaring at each other while having a tug-of-war over the last slice of pizza. The others were watching them while making bets on who would win. Vegeta pulled the pizza towards himself.

"Mine!"

Goku pulled the pizza towards himself as well.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Fine! I'll arm wrestle you for it!"

"Deal!"

Goku let go of the pizza and put his arm on the table.

"Idiot."

Vegeta consumed the pizza in a split second.

"Hey!"

"Not my fault that you were stupid enough to fall for it."

Goku crossed his arms and pouted. Later on, everybody was doing his or her own thing. Bulma was talking to Chichi when she saw a nervous looking Vegeta walk towards her.

"Woman, dance with me. "

Bulma had a confused look on her face as Vegeta held out his hand for her to take.

_'Okay. This is way out of Vegeta's character.'_

She looked around for Puar and saw her talking to Gohan. She then looked for Oolong, but couldn't find him.

_'Oolong must have turned into Vegeta so he would have an excuse to look at my chest. I'll dance with him for a few minutes, just incase he isn't Oolong.'_

She grabbed his hand and he led her to the dance floor. They slow danced for a while now as Bulma was still looking for Oolong.

_'It past 5 minutes a while ago and Oolong can only stay in a different form for 5 minutes, so I guess this really is Vegeta.'_

She finally relaxed and wrapped her arms around Vegeta and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Bulma?"

"Hm?"

Would you…m-might you ever…consider…"

"Consider what?"

Vegeta mumbled something. Bulma unwrapped her arms from him and stood back so she could see him more clearly.

"What?"

Vegeta mumbled something again.

"I still can't hear you."

"I said, 'Would you marry me?' for Kami's sake!"

Everybody in the room stopped and turned towards them when they heard Vegeta yell.

"Of course!"

She wrapped her arms around him again and they kissed passionately until Vegeta pulled away and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a ring and slipped it on her finger. Then they saw Goku jogging towards them followed by Chichi.

"Vegeta! You were supposed to do something really special! Now my April Fool's joke won't work!"

Chichi looked at Goku oddly.

"Goku, it's July."

"Ya, but when I told him about it, it was April 1st!"

"The joke only works on that day! Not a few months later!"

"…oh…"

Goku looked back at Vegeta and saw him glaring angrily at him.

"So you're saying that I didn't have to ask her in front of all these people?"

"Nope,…um…happy Ap-July Fools day!"

Goku grinned nervously as Vegeta's face grew red with anger/embarrassment.

"Well, gotta go, bye!"

Goku ran towards the exit.

"Get back here, Kakkorot!"

Vegeta ran out the door after Goku.

> > > > >

It was late at night when Vegeta opened his bedroom door and crawled into bed with Bulma. Just as he was about to fall asleep, Bulma spoke.

"You didn't kill him, did you?"

"And if I did?"

"Then your child is going to grow up without a father."

"No, I didn't."

"Good."

After a few moments of silence, she spoke again.

"What did you do to him?"

"Lets just say he won't be making jokes about me anymore."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Trust me, he wont."

> > > > >

Chichi capsulated her car as she and her son walked towards their home.

"Mom, when's dad coming home?"

"I don't know, he's probably looking for something to e-OH GOD!"

Goku had his foot caught on a branch and was hanging upside down from a tree. He was naked and he had blood and bruises all over him. The slightest movement and he would fall into a pile of needles. His eyes were taped open so he would have to stare at his fear of needles. He was too weak to move.

"Gohan! Get a senzu bean!"

* * *

Chapter 19 has been accomplished! Isn't that just lovely? (Crickets) 'sigh' Oh well, can't make you all happy. I almost lost my computer with the last chapter I wrote, my mom got mad at me and said I wasn't aloud to use the computer and all that went thru my head was how I didn't get to finish posting my story! So after much 'persuasion' A.K.A. 'whining and complaining', she let me use the computer again. Man, that would really suck if I didn't get to post my whole story up. You'd guys would have to wait till I got my own house…and I don't plan on moving out for a long time. Lucky you.

(You + Review – Update!) (Hint Hint)

Review readers, review! For the fate of this story, no, the other readers depend upon thee!

Until next time, farewell! (Fades into the darkness)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20!

AA – Ah, so that's what you meant. I guess you do learn something everyday. Hm…I wonder how long it will stay in my brain before I forget what it means…probably not very long. Oh well. Thanks for the review! Well, here's a chapter with no pregnant people drinking alcohol what so ever!

StormScarred – Hehe, well, I was getting tired of Goku being the strongest guy when all he ever did was eat all day and trained a little while Vegeta worked his ass off 24/7 and was still second best…so in my story, Vegeta is the strongest! Yay! Nope, I can't tell if your feeling bossy that day…I'm simple minded. One time I was at school and I lightly tapped some girl on the head playfully and then she poked me back, so we kept on poking each other back and forth…you know, like the game of the person who gets the last touch, well, anyways, when I finally get the last touch and move back, she freaks out and get off her desk and slaps me on the face…I still thought she was playing around and it wasn't until ten seconds after she slapped me that I realized that she wasn't playing around…and then she starts bragging on how she got my face all red and everything…I have very light skin so just by standing in the heat or exercising for a few minutes can get my face all red…oh well…Whoa, I can kind of strayed away a bit there…sorry. Thanks for the review! Fine, I wrote more, happy? (I hope so)

Dark Anime Love – Ya, Goku is still hanging outside my bedroom window…it's really starting to bother me seeing him like that…(Destiny walks to her window and closes the blinds) There, much better. Thanks for the review! Yes, no one makes fun of Vegeta in my story and gets away with it! Hehe.

SesshomaruMegumi – I enjoy seeing Vegeta beat the crap out of people, especially Goku. Well, at least I didn't make Vegeta do something really stupid when proposing to Bulma. Thanks for the review! I hope to make you smile with this chapter as well. Laterz.

bebex2xsweet – Yay! Goku finally got what he deserved! It's not that I wish any harm to the guy; I'm just saying I could happily sit by while someone knocks his head off. Thanks for the review! I shall continue, o mighty one.

Miako-The-Cute – Good, because I REALLY wanted that cookie! (Snatches the cookie and devours it like a rapid wolf.) Well, he wasn't extremely nervous…but Bulma could tell he was a little uncomfortable at the moment. Thanks for the review! Fine, since you asked so nicely, I will continue.

mercuriancat – Hey! (Destiny watches as mercuriancat chews on the story.) Gimmie that. (Destiny snatches the story out of mercuriancat's mouth and looks at her story in horror as its covered in drool) Uh…okay, anyways. Ya, most stories don't do that. Your hooked on it? (Destiny looks at her story and sees a fishing hook attached to it and looks back at mercuriancat as she holds a fishing rod while smiling nervously.) Thanks for the review! Here's the update you wanted.

Bulma – No wait…I got something better to burn. (Destiny opens a closet door and watches as a tied up and gagged Brittney Spears falls out and lands on the floor.) I got the flamethrowers if you got the gasoline. (Brittney's eyes widen in horror and you could hear muffled cries come from her throat while some tears slid down her cheek.) "I'm way ahead of you, Destiny." (Says Trunks as he enters the room with some gasoline, Brittney Spears posters and dolls, sticks, and some marshmallows. Bulma and Destiny grin evilly as they took the dolls and posters away from Trunks and circle them around Brittney while Trunks poured the gasoline all over Brittney, the posters, and the dolls. Destiny tosses Trunks and Bulma a flamethrower.) Lets do it. (They circle around Brittney and laugh as they burn her alive.) Ya, it truly is beautiful. Trunks hands Bulma and Destiny a stick and marshmallows.) Na, I don't like marshmallows. (Suddenly a leprechaun appears and mutters something about his lucky charms.) Hey green dude, want some lucky marshmallows? (The leprechaun agrees and sits between Destiny and Bulma as Destiny hands him her stick with a marshmallow on it.) Thanks for the review! Hm, fire is getting small. (Destiny grabs some corpses of dead insurance salesmen and throws them into the fire.)

naruto'sbabygirl – Well, have a happy trip to Florida! That's okay if you don't update much…as long as you do update. Ah, okay, I was just making sure. Well, it will be my pleasure to help you with anything whenever you feel like it. Thanks for the review! On with the story!

Sesshy's numba1 gurl – Hehe, I can be pretty cruel at times. Hey, at least he got payback, plus I could have made him be a lot more embarrassing situation. Well, good thing I didn't make Goku hang by his…'lower region'. Thanks for the review! Yay! I actually made you a little happy with my chapter this time! (Dose the 'six flags' dance)

sesslover101 – I'm sorry to tell you this but…Goku survived…there was nothing I could do. 'Sob' Why won't he just die? Hey, do what you want with Chichi, I don't care. Hehe. Thanks for the review! Here's the update you wanted.

RiaChan – Hehe, yup, and I can do much worse then that. (Laughs insanely) Um…sorry about that. Thanks for the review! Get ready for more humor! Well, not a lot…oh well.

heiress2thethrone – Na, I think Vegeta went a little underboard. He spared Goku's life, which to me is a miracle. Hehe. Hm…haven't worn a hat in years…well, except for a helmet since I ride my old beat up bike a lot…(I was riding home from 7-Eleven today, 'by the time you read this it will be yesterday' and my pedal fell off again…but my dad screwed it back on. After me getting hit by so many cars it's a miracle that the bike still works. Ah! My cat just threw up on my hand. I'm not kidding.) Hm, what shall I do then? (Destiny grabs some random guys hat off and puts it back on him.) There you go. I made you a happier reader? Yay! Thanks for the review! (Destiny and heiress raise their glasses and clink them together, but end up breaking them. Destiny laughs nervously) Uh…cheers?

Inu-Baby18 – Hm, I'm happy my pitiful story amuses you. 28 '!' (Not including the one in the first sentence) and 14 'Ha'. Wow, that must mean you're really happy. Yay! Thanks for the review! I look forward to more '!' and 'Ha' in your next review. (If there is one and if you choose to put them in)

Blossom of Death – You are? Well, I'm proud to be replying to them. Hehe. Hey it's okay to be hyper, I usually just get up and start jumping over my couch or something for no reason at all. I just don't like sitting in one place to long, I have to keep myself busy even if I don't want to. I wouldn't know what any preps sound like, I don't hang around anybody. I'm like an annoying hermit. Thanks for the update! Triple updating? Whoa, you must really like my story. Fine, I'll update, since you asked me oh so nicely. Laterz.

Firechild19 – Ya, I didn't do something too bad to Vegeta. After all, he's my favorite character. I wouldn't let something too bad happen to him…or would I? Dun dun duuuuun! GASP! Don't wiggle your fi- (A chicken bites Child19's finger while thinking that it was a worm.) Oh well. The chicken will let go eventually, I guess. (Goku's head snaps around) "Did someone say chicken?" (Goku spots the chicken with its beak still around child19's finger. Goku's eyes widen and drool starts to drip from his mouth. Goku suddenly lunges himself at the chicken and now has his mouth around the whole chicken.)…Okay…now you got Goku's mouth around your finger. Well, Once Goku's acid like saliva gets rid of the chicken; you'll get your finger back. At least I think so. Thanks for the review! Here's the chapter that you've been waiting for so faithfully.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The screaming of a woman and a man filled the hospital. Bulma was in labor and was holding Vegeta's hand in a death grip as Vegeta tried to pry his hand free without hurting her at the same time.

"Push!"

Vegeta screamed in agony as Bulma squeeze the life out of his hand.

"Stop! Now breath."

Vegeta did as the doctor instructed and started to breath in and out fast as Bulma glared at him.

"Not you, idiot! Me!"

"Well, it seems to be working for me as well!"

Bulma just rolled her eyes as Vegeta continued to breath fast.

"Okay, last one. Push as hard as you can in 3…2…1…now!"

Glass cracked as the screams filled the hospital yet again until a gentle cry broke thru the ear splitting barrier. The nurse took the child out of the room before Vegeta or Bulma could see him. Bulma finally let got of Vegeta's hand and Vegeta ran to a vase filled with flowers and water near the window. He thru the flowers out and shoved his hand into the water and sighed in relief as the water relaxed his hand. A few minutes later, the nurse came back in with the now clean baby and handed him to Bulma. He had a small patch of purple hair on his head and his hands were clenching and unclenching. He had his eyes closed and was still slightly sobbing. Vegeta walked up to them while still rubbing his other hand and looked into the bundle of blankets. He looked at the odd coloring of his son's hair, but shrugged the thought away. They sat there for a few minutes just staring at the child.

"Trunks."

Vegeta turned to look at Bulma.

"What?"

"His name is Trunks."

He sighed and returned his gaze back to his son.

"Fine."

"Here."

Bulma handed the child over to Vegeta. Vegeta cautiously took the child and held him gently as if he would break him with the slightest amount of pressure. He poked his finger at his son's hand and smiled when his son squeezed his finger in return. His face turned confused when he felt something fuzzy latch around his arm. He lifted his arm slightly and saw a brown tail rapped around it. He looked at his son's face again and saw large pools of blue staring at him as well. He looked back to Bulma who was now sleeping. He felt moisture on his finger and looked back down and saw his son sucking on his finger. He yanked the finger away and wiped it on his pants.

"You can wait for your mother for that."

Trunks just giggled and then with a long yawn, fell asleep. Vegeta shook his head and sat in a chair next to Bulma and waited for her to wake up.

"Vegeta, Trunks, Bra! Lunch time!"

Bulma placed a lot of plates filled with grilled cheese sandwiches onto the center of a table. A 6-year-old girl with blue hair and eyes came down the stairs and entered the kitchen. She sat down on a chair and began to devour some sandwiches.

"Bra, where's your brother?"

"Out with Goten."

Just then, Vegeta entered the kitchen panting slightly from his training. He was about to grab a few sandwiches when Bulma snatched them away.

"Go find Trunks and see if Goten wants to stay for Lunch."

Vegeta grumbled and left to find his son. He yelled Trunks's name a few times and still could not find him.

"Trunks! Darn it. Get over here! I'm hungry!"

"Dad!"

Vegeta turned around and almost fell backwards from the impact of Trunks jumping on him. The 8-year-old was covered in mud. Vegeta held his son and looked him in the eye.

"Where have you been?"

"Training with Goten."

"And where is your friend Goten? Did he run off to some place?"

"No sir! I slaughtered him!"

Just then, a 7-year-old boy that looked like a mini Goku came around the corner covered in mud and bruises with a frown on his face. Vegeta chuckled. Trunks stomach growled and he looked over to the other boy.

"Goten, I'm hungry. Come over here so I can eat you."

Trunks jumped off his father and slowly walked towards Goten while licking his lips. Goten took a few steps back.

"Trunks, you wouldn't kill me, would you?"

Trunks stopped just a few feet away from Goten.

"Of course not."

Goten sighed in relief.

"I prefer to eat my prey when they're still alive!"

Trunks lunged at Goten, but Goten dodged him and ran towards the kitchen screaming all the way. Vegeta shook his head and headed towards the kitchen yet again. As he entered the kitchen, he saw Bulma keeping the sandwiches away from Trunks and Goten.

"You boys will not get any until you wash that mud off your selves."

Trunks and Goten whined and Vegeta chuckled.

"That goes for you too, Vegeta."

Vegeta looked down at him self in confusion and saw mud on him from when Trunks jumped on him. He glared at Trunks while Trunks smiled nervously.

"Brat, I get a few of your sandwiches since you are delaying me to eat mine."

"What!"

Goten giggled at Trunks while Bra was teasing Trunks by slowly eating her sandwich.

"Mmmmm, that's REALLY good."

Trunks glared at his sister.

"Fine, since I beat you at training again, I get a few of your sandwiches."

Goten suddenly stopped giggling and pouted at Trunks. Bulma sat down and started to eat her sandwiches.

"Well, you can talk about who is eating whose sandwiches all you want, but you aren't getting any until your clean."

Before any of the boys could reply, Vegeta grabbed them by the back of their shirt collars, dragged them outside, and then thru them into the pool. He jumped in himself and used his ki to dry himself off and walked back into the kitchen. The boys shrugged and did the same.

It was late at night and Bulma was outside on her porch, leaning against the rail while gazing at the stars. She felt a pair of strong arms rap around her.

"What are you doing out here, little one?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

"I just never thought that we, with are hot tempers and foolish pride, would be living together peacefully, and with children I might add."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

She smiled and turned around while wrapping her arms around him.

"And what are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you."

"Aww, were you worried about little ol me?"

"Hardly."

She smacked him playfully against his chest.

"Your always too stubborn to admit your feelings for me."

"And you're always too stubborn to stop trying to make me admit it."

"So where does that lead us?"

"A eternity of verbal sparing."

"Training is all that matters to you weather it be physical or verbal."

"Well, that's what you get when two stubborn souls collide."

They both leaned into each other and kissed passionately knowing that their actions were more then enough to show how they truly feel for each other then what mere words could do… and that makes all the difference.

The End

* * *

Chapter 20 finished! Unfortunately, it's also the end of this story. Bet you all weren't expecting it to end this chapter, eh? Well, except for a few reviewers that I told when it would end. Here's my little secret. I had this whole story typed down before I even posted the first chapter! Hehe. Took me a few months to do. 73 pages and 25,980 words in all. There was more but I deleted some scenes from the story, one of them would be the sex scene. I have the original copy. I know that the ending was a bit rushed, but I had this riders block that lasted two months or so and one day, I just got really mad and just thought, 'the heck with this, I'm going to finish this now!' So I did. And I really had some scenes I wanted to add to the story before it ended. 'Sigh' oh well, no biggie. At least I did finish it. That's why I waited to type the whole story first before I started posting it, just incase some riders block thingy should happen, and I know how we all hate to wait for things. I'm pretty sure some of you wanted me to go longer, but this was about what happened during the '3 missing years', well, it's a bit out of the time line, but oh well. That's why I stopped here because if you guys watched all the episodes like I have, then you should know what happens after the '3 missing years', so there was no point in me continuing…Unless I wanted to start writing about what happened in the '7 missing years' which was right after the Buu saga, or maybe I could write about what happened after they killed Cell…oh I don't know. Okay, here are the movie scenes that I used (if you couldn't figure them out) in this story. Chapter 10 with Goku and Vegeta's conversation, that was from 'The Patriot'. Later on in the chapter, when Goku and Vegeta find Crystal, the little speech Crystal says is also from 'The Patriot'. Right after her speech, the part where Vegeta kills her, that scene is from 'Braveheart'. Chapter 11 with Vegeta coming to Bulma's room with a plate of fruit, that was from 'Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'. Finally, chapter 20 with Trunks talking about how he slaughtered Goten in training, that was from 'Ever After'. There are a few parts in this story where I put a small sentence or two that are from different movies, but they weren't long enough for me to count as a scene…since they were only a small sentence. So I'm pretty sure you guys have spotted them, if not, oh well. I'm not going to read the whole story again just to see where they are so they wont be mentioned here, but as long as you all know that I'm not saying I made those sentences up myself, then that's all you need to know. Now, I think those are all the scenes in the story that I copied, if not, then I guess you can mention them in a review (if you choose to write one) and I'll put whatever you find into this chapter. Whoa! I got 183 reviews! Geeze, I thought the most I would get would be three, I'm not kidding. I always think lowly of myself. I know I shouldn't do that, but I'm use to people making fun of me to the point were I do it to myself just to feel normal. Oh well, I'll survive. I'm on 30 favorite lists, 23 alert lists, and I got 8,636 hits! I'm so very happy! You've all made me so happy! Okay, I would like to thank the people who read and reviewed my story…in fact…I'll name the reviewers by name! (Because I just want to take up space for no reason what so ever! And no, the order I typed them down doesn't mean anything. I was just too lazy to type them all in alphabetical order.) Raccly e.r 17 – 1, i take people's whits – 18, RosardoZBT – 6, SesshomaruMegumi – 13, bebex2xsweet – 6, Black Hart – 1, sportschickVLVR – 16, sabudabu – 6, vegetasfanmate – 5, MidnightStarts – 1, naruto'sbabygirl – 15, Dark Anime Love – 10, luv101 – 2, Lathayan – 3, Bulmachick05 – 2, shan – 2, Neko-chan07 – 1, Brooke – 1, StormScarred – 9, Vampiress-06 – 10, Bulma – 4, RiaChan – 4, inuneesan – 1, Mistral – 1, vegetafanfic1 – 1, Samantha B – 1, chica-chan – 1, Spitfire1688 – 1, kikyouhater118 – 1, EvilImp532 – 1, lover-of-the-night – 1, KumieGirl331 – 1, BlondeVeo – 2, Dangeh – 3, heiress2thethrone – 3, 'mysterio' – 1, Blossom of Death – 7, Inu-Baby18 – 4, Anime-rules-lauren – 1, AA – 2, no one in paricular – 1, anastacia – 1, Dusk – 1, sesshy's numba1 gurl – 4, Miako-The-Cute – 3, Firechild19 – 2, sesslover101 – 1, and mercuriancat – 1. Okay, the reviewer who gave me the most reviews is i take people's whits! (Does 'six flags' dance.) Here's your prize! (Destiny snaps her fingers and waits a few seconds. Nothing happens. She snaps her fingers again and still nothing happens. Destiny growls in anger.) 'Cough' Vegeta 'Cough' (The door slowly opens and in comes a moping Vegeta.) You can make Vegeta do whatever you want for one whole day! And Vegeta is going to like it too, right Vegeta? (Vegeta glares at Destiny, but doesn't reply. Destiny shows Vegeta a picture of something while nudging him with her elbow.) Right? (Vegeta sighs in defeat and grunts as an affirmative.) Good choice, it would be a shame if anybody saw what you were doing in this picture. Okay, whits, go get your prize. (i take people's whits squeals in delight while looping her arm around Vegetas as they walk out the door.) One more thing, some where around chapter 7, I started to write another story. I got to 15 pages, but then I stopped and haven't written anything in it for quite a while now. But now since my story is over, I'll have plenty of time to continue it. Like my last story, this story will be written first before I post it. If I ever finish it, which will probably be in a few months, it will be called 'Life Beyond Walls' or something like that. Two of my reviewers have already seen most of the pages so far, but I don't plan on letting them see anymore, I just wanted some opinions on it before I continued it. I'll give you guys a small summary about it. I'm still not sure what I want to happen in the story, but I'm working on it. This time, the story takes place on planet Vegetasei and all the DBZ warriors that I put in the story will be Saiyan. Plus, I added a new character to it, which will play a big rule thru out the story. It will be another B/V romance story of course. But some other characters will be in it as well, for the main ones that I have in it so far, are Vegeta, Bulma, Kakkorot, Chichi, Krillin, 18, and my new character Stasia. I think I might add Yamcha and Frieza into it. Not sure. Still working on the plot. I know that wasn't much of a summary, but I don't really know myself what I want to happen. No point in telling you guys something that I probably wont stick with now is there? Oh well, at least you guys get some info about it. Well, after this HUGE author's note, I must say my farewells. I've spent hours on this thing and my back is killing me. So, if any of you wish to chat with me, like a few have requested and I am basically chatting with two of them on Yahoo Messenger every day or so, my sign in name is 'darkestdestiny06' and it will say I'm not available all the time because every time I go on, I get at least 50 people suddenly appearing and asking me about sex and crap, and that really does get annoying after a while. So, your just going to have to IM (Instant Message) me and if I'm there, I'll respond, if not, then I'll get your message when I log back on, I do it almost every day, so it won't be hard to miss. I have AIM and Yahoo Messenger. Oh well, I'm probably to boring to chat with anyway. Okay, well, I got to go to work now! (Even though I wrote this last night, but I'm posting it right when I wake up and getting ready for work.) So, bye forever or if I ever post another story, then it will be bye until then. (Or if you ever chat with me on AIM or Yahoo Messenger).

(You + Review – Uh…makes me happy!) (Hint Hint)

Review readers, review! For the fate of this story, no, my happiness depends upon thee!

Until next time or not, farewell! (Fades into the darkness forever…or so you think.)


End file.
